A Heart of a Million Pieces
by Victorious-FutureFictions
Summary: Series1/2 -Sequel to An Undefeated Battle; Jori's Children: "I'm not using my head anymore, but I'm following my heart. There's too much my mind is trying to do which is apparently opposite of what my heart wants and that is leaving me in this situation with a perfect girl who wants to be with me but me running to a hoe who broke my heart."
1. An Unforgiving Force

**IMPORTANT FOR NEW READERS: Do not read this story if you have not read my story An Undefeated Battle. This is a continuation of that story therefore you will not understand the events or know who the characters are that are in this story because they are not introduced again.**

**Thanks again for reading An Undefeated Battle! I hope you guys enjoy this one just as much! **

* * *

Chapter 1

_An Unforgiving Force _

**[Evelyn's POV]**

Alright so where do I start? Well I guess I could start off with my name with which my birth certificate indicates that I am Evelyn Simone Read. I was born into I guess I could say physically an average family, mentally….I have no idea what to say about my family there. I of course have a mother and father. I also have 2 younger siblings, Sunshine who is 13, and Kulado _(Koo-la-doe) _who is 5. When it comes to stories about my family I'm telling you, it's pretty boring. I mean my mom is kind of wonky in the head, and my dad is just chill, my brother and sister never do anything exciting and I'm just here. A boring family equals a boring life.

Now don't get me wrong. My whole life isn't boring, but for the most part it's wake up, go to school, come home, eat, laugh, sleep then repeat it again the next day. Nothing too exciting really happens around here.

"Holy! Are you going to eat all of that?" I asked my mother as I walked passed her in the kitchen. She had a huge bowl of cereal in front of her as she stuffed spoon after spoon into her mouth greedily.

"Well, I have to eat all the cereal so I can get the special surprise inside!" She managed to say with a mouth full of cereal.

"What are you talking about?" I reached into the fridge and grabbed an orange juice before joining her at the kitchen table.

She swallowed. "There's a special surprise inside each one of the cereals boxes and I have to eat the cereal in order to reach it because it's at the bottom." She took another big bite.

I put my orange juice down and crossed my arms on the table and smiled at her. "Honey, why don't you just pour out all of the cereal into one big bowl and then your surprise inside should fall out. That way you don't have to eat all of the cereal to get to the bottom of the box." I talked to her like she was a 5 year old; something I always have to do for her to understand certain things.

She swallowed what was in her mouth and then looked at me with big eyes and a huge smile. "Oh my god that's so smart!" She jumped up and grabbed a big bowl from the cabinet and started to pour the cereal out and to her disappointment nothing special came out of it.

"What! Where is the special surprise? This is a rip off." She pouted.

I grabbed the cereal box from her and read the outside of the box which read _Enter the special surprise code located at the bottom right hand corner of the box for a chance to win a trip to LA! _I put the box down and covered my face. Not only was the code located on the outside of the box, but we were 10 minutes away from LA. I put my hand over my face and shook my head at her.

My mother is so…unique. There's not too many mothers who act the way she does. I don't want to say she is dumb, because she's not. She is actually really smart, she just has….no common sense. I'll leave it at that. She also doesn't care about anything. Like I can tell her bye I'll be back in a month and her reply will be "Kk! Take clean underwear!" It's not that she doesn't care about me, she does, it's just…she doesn't know how to really tell is no, or how to discipline us when we do wrong, or tell us what's wrong or what's right. Everything is fine and dandy with her like she doesn't have a care in the world.

I've learned I have to step in sometimes and figure out what's going on in my little sister's and brother's life. I mean Kulado isn't doing much, but Sunshine is a teenager now; she's getting into those ages where life's not always so easy and trouble is always around the corner. My mom doesn't seem to realize that as I am going through my teen years without anyone to really talk to. Don't get me wrong I mean I can talk to my mom, but she just doesn't always understand and my dad is too laid back to really care. I of course have friends, my best friends Arizona and Sierra are always there to talk to when I need to vent, but they are not my mom, you know?

"Mom, you don't need this okay. Go watch a movie or something." I said putting the box down and sighing.

She shrugged. "Kk!" She skipped out of the kitchen.

_Sometimes I feel like I'm the mother of this house._

* * *

**[Jade's POV]**

"Oh my god, Stallone hurry up!" I yelled up the stairs to my daughter who was taking forever and a day to get ready.

Stallone and I decided we needed to spend more time together to really get to know each other. Shut up I know what you're thinking. Of course I know my daughter, but lately we haven't really been just talking too much. I like to know what's going on in her life, I want her to be able to talk to me about anything without being afraid too, so I made this mother daughter day today so we can just hang out. We were supposed to be gone over a half hour ago, but she takes 10 years to get ready.

"I'm coming, I'm coming don't get your horses in a waddle." She said as walked down the stairs.

"What?" I asked confusedly. _Did she say horses in a waddle?_

"Yeah, I really don't know, let's go." She walked passed me and out of the front door.

"You guys have a nice time." Tori walked up to me and gave me a peck on the lips. She started to back away, but I grabbed her bringing her into a more passionate one that end up going way too far as our tongues met and her arms went around my neck. I forgot where I was or what I was even doing as I put my hands on her waist and backed her up against a wall.

"Babe." She said calmly.

"What?" I said kissing her neck.

She grabbed my face in her hands pulling me away from the thousands of kisses I was placing on her neck. "Your daughter is waiting." She looked at me with big brown eyes and smiled.

That's when I snapped back to reality. My eyes got big as I glanced over at the door to see Stallone standing there with an _I can't believe you're doing this right now_ look on her face. She shook her head as threw her hands up in the air and walked out of the doorway towards the car.

Tori chuckled. "Have fun. I'll see you later?" Tori said in more of a question form then a statement in which I knew what she meant by "see you later".

I smiled. "Nope." I started to walk away as I saw her smile turn into a frown. I winked at her on the way out which made her smile reappear as I closed the door behind me.

* * *

**[Roxy's POV]**

"I don't know what else to do Jay? Can you please talk to her for me?"

"No! I told you you are a low down bitch for doing what you did and that it's going to fuck up your friendship, but did you listen? No. You are a trifling ass hoe Roxy, and I'm sorry for saying it, because deep down you still on my roundz, but you messed up baby girl. Big time."

I sighed into the phone.

"Don't sigh at me, you brought this shit onto yourself." "Dude move Rodney!" I heard Jaylen yelling at her little brother in the background.

"Why are you always yelling at him?"

"Because he's an annoying bitch that's why." Jaylen said as I heard her pop some gum.

I sighed again. "Anyways, please Jaylen, please try and talk to her for me. All she does is ignore me. It's really important that she hears me out."

"Um, yeah whatever, I'll see what I can do." I could sense Jaylen rolling her eyes at the phone.

"Thank you."

"Whatever hoe. I will talk to you later." With that she hung up.

It's been almost 4 months since the whole accident with Essence and Stallone still has yet to forgive me for it. She still acts as if I don't exist even when we have classes together. Just the other day in Acting 101, everybody had to act out an uncomfortable scene in which we were pared together. To my surprise she didn't back down at all after she heard who she was pared with, but her words still travel through my mind…

* * *

_Acting 101_

_3 days ago_

"_Acting isn't always fun. There will be times when you feel very uncomfortable with the scene you may have to act out and today we are going to see who can stay into character no matter how uncomfortable the situation may be. There will be a different sanario for each pair. I am going to pair you up for this activity and once everyone is paired you and your partner will pick a scene out of the box here." Our teacher stated as she held up a box. _

"_Okay, listen to your name and partner. Kayla & Rosby, Vanessa & Jacob, Justice & Serenity, Statige & Nevaeh, Roxy & Stallone, Micha & Jordan, Daniel & Zion and Carly & Lemiyah. Did I miss anyone?"_

_Great I just had to get paired up Stallone. I hope we don't have to do anything crazy. _

"_Okay Roxy & Stallone, your turn" Our turn finally came around and I watched Stallone madly get up from her seat which I followed behind. She pulled a scene from the box. _

"_You got to be kidding me." She held the paper in the air as she rolled her eyes at the teacher. _

"_Let me see." I grabbed the paper from her making sure not to make eye contact with her. _

_My eyes got big as I read the paper. I glanced up at Stallone who was giving me the most evil look I've ever seen which sent terrifying shivers down my spine. _

_The teacher took the paper, read it, and stated "Don't show you are uncomfortable." "Action!" She yelled. _

_Before I knew it Stallone had grabbed my waist and pulled me to her. Her lips crashed into mine with unforgiving force. Within second I felt her tongue jab its way into my mouth giving me no choice to let her inside. Our tongues met and the way hers moved with mine it felt like she was trying to tell me something. Something unforgiving and I knew that was exactly it as I felt her nails dig deep into my skin which made me let out a moan. Not a moan of pleasure but a moan of pain and regret. _

"_And scene!" The teacher yelled. _

_Stallone eased out of the kiss then brought me into a fake hug as her mouth sat by my ear._

"_It feels good to kiss lips that doesn't belong to you doesn't it? You better start sleeping with one eye open because now I'm all the way on my feet and my heart still aches. You never know what Stallone West is capable of doing. No it's not a threat, it's not a promise. I'm just saying you just better watch your back Ms. Oliver because you never know whose-" _

"_-Okay girls, a 10 minute hug wasn't part of the scene. Take your seats so we can get the next group up. Very well done." _

_I'm definitely afraid for my life._

* * *

_**Thanks for reading REVIEW :) **  
_


	2. You Trippin'

Chapter 2

_You Trippin'_

**[Stallone's POV]**

"So where do you want to go?" Jade asked me after we where a few blocks away from the house.

"I don't know, I thought you already had the day planned." I said with my arms crossed looking out of the window.

"No, I wanted you to choose where we go."

"Oh yeppy." I said sarcastically as I rolled my eyes.

Jade sighed. "C'mon Lone, just relax today. You've been really stressed lately, I can tell. I planned this day so you could just breathe, maybe vent. I'm always here to listen." She grabbed my hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Yeah." Was all I felt like saying to her.

We end up going to a really nice restaurant for lunch. One that looks as if only famous people came. Once we were seated I rudely leaned forward and put my elbows on the table without a care in the world. I knew for sure Jade was going to tell me to remove my elbows, but to my surprise she just looked at me and gave me a smile.

"Do you like this place?"

"Well I haven't really eaten anything to be for sure." I rolled my eyes at the stupid question.

"You know I didn't just mean the food."

I sighed.

Jade frowned, she actually looked kind of sad. "Please Stallone just relax. Don't be so stubborn today. I want you to smile; to laugh, and have a good time. I mean I know it's hard. I know it hurts, you may think I don't, but trust me baby I know how it feels to have a heart ache. Really what worries me the most is that you haven't shed a tear. Not one tear. You can't hold it in forever. I know your heart is crying out, but you're holding it in. You will feel much better when you let go. I promise you, you will." She reached across the table and grabbed both of my hands in hers. "Stallone I don't want you to be afraid to confide in me. I mean I know I don't seem like a comforting type of girl, but I really can be. You can always be yourself with me. I will never think any less of you. You are my daughter, my sweet love, there's no love that compares to the love I have for my kids. There's no love that compares to the love I have for you Lone. I want us to be closer, I want you to talk to me about things. About those things you will only tell your best friend. You hold back from us. I know you do. I want that to stop here. To stop now. Okay?"

Even though I didn't want to hear it, somehow every word she said went into my ear and straight to my heart. I knew she meant what she said. I just didn't want to believe it and I don't know why I didn't. She's my mother. I know she's sincere, I know she's telling the truth, but something in me was telling me to not listen, to block her out.

"Alright." I said with a forced smile.

*New Text*

I looked down at my phone and opened up the message.

Evelyn: Hey PrettyFace, whatchu up too?

I didn't even notice the huge smile on my face until Jade called me out. "So who's making you smile that hard?" Jade tilted her head and lifted a brow.

"Huh? Nobody." I was slightly embarrassed that she had caught me.

"See Lone, this is exactly what I'm talking about. Apparently it's somebody, because your whole face lit up at whoever just sent you a text."

I guess it wouldn't hurt to talk to Jade. I mean, it's whatever.

"Evelyn. She texted me." I said looking down at my phone and replying.

Me: Nothing much. Just out with my mom.

"Evelyn huh?" Jade lifted a brow with a creepy smirk on her face.

"Uh yeah." I gave her a _what do you want_ look.

"You like her?"

Okay now things are just getting weird. I don't usually talk to Jade about my crushes and shit. It's just awkward and actually a little uncomfortable.

"Um, I got to use the bathroom, be right back." I jumped up and speed walked towards the restroom just to avoid having to answer the question right off.

_I'll have to finish the conversation sooner or later_

* * *

**[Evelyn's POV]**

Me: Which mom? Lol

*Message Sent*

I can't help but smile every time I'm doing anything that involves Stallone. I've been trying so hard to take her on a date, but every time she rejects me and I understand fully why she would. She explained to me what had happened between her best friend and her ex girlfriend, and it broke my heart to listen to her tell the story. She is such a strong woman and she's great at hiding her emotions so I can never tell exactly what she is feeling which bugs me sometimes.

I know she likes me and she wants to give me her heart, but she's struggling to. She explained to me how she's scared to ever let anyone have her heart again, and I understand. I didn't promise her I wouldn't break her heart , and I didn't tell her I wouldn't be like her ex girlfriend, and I didn't tell her I'd be perfect for her, because that's just like throwing myself at her. After what she's been through me telling her that isn't going to make her want me more, it going to make her back away because I'm almost positive that's what her ex told her before. I'm just going to be me, and I hope one day she will fall in love with me. Even though I haven't told her all those nice things, they are true. I wouldn't ever break her heart. I would definitely love her. The other young lady she was with must not of notice the treasure she owned. Stallone is different from other girls I've met. She's something special and when I get her, I'm never letting her go.

PrettyFace: Jade. She claims we need to spend more time together, so here we are….i'm ready to go.

Me: You should come see me later :)

PrettyFace: I would like that.

Me: You can spend the night. We could watch movies and eat and chill lol.

PrettyFace: Um, idk…

Me: I promise we are only going to watch movies. I know what you're thinking. I wouldn't pull that on you. I know better.

PrettyFace: Okay, we'll see. But I have to talk to you later.

Me: Kk. Byes

PrettyFace: See you

_Movie night: Check_

* * *

**[Shiloh's POV]**

_That Night_

"Johnson!"

"Alright sorry, you asked for it."

I frowned.

"Look I'm sorry." He kissed my cheek.

Johnson and I have only been going together for about a month. He's not as awesome as I once thought he was but he is still a good guy when he wants to be. I mean don't get me wrong, I'm not saying he's bad at other times, he just gets in…..moods. Moods that he just can't seem to control sometimes.

"Want to go catch a movie?"

"I can't, my mom said I have to be in by 9:00pm." I stated embarrassedly.

"What will she do to you if you aren't?"

I thought for a moment. Tori wouldn't do a darn thing, it was Jade I was worried about.

"You never know when it comes to her."

"C'mon we'll catch a movie and I'll have you home by 10:00pm. The movie should be over by then."

I scratched the back of my head. "I don't know Johnson."

"C'mon you can trust me. I'll have you home. It's just 30 minutes later. It's not that big a deal."

I hesitated for a moment then gave in. "Okay." He kissed me before we put the car in drive and sped towards the movie theater.

_He's a good guy for the most part. I mean, what's the worst that could happen?_

* * *

**[Essence's POV]**

_Sorry, am I sorry? Pshh! Sorry my ass! No I'm not sorry. Yes I loved Stallone, I still do. It's not my fault I'm super hot and her best friend wanted a piece of this. There's no ring on my finger. I wasn't obligated to be faithful to her. She didn't own me. I don't know why she's even trippin'. She's my girl, and she always will be. I'm not sure who this Evelyn chick is, but I know one thing, she best back off my girl because she doesn't know who's she messing with. Stallone West will always be mine and anyone who trys to take her away from me better beware because Essence doesn't play games especially when it comes to her woman. I will get Stallone back, no matter what it takes and I won't be able to do that with that bitch in the picture. I am willing to do whatever it takes to get my baby back and that means getting rid of Evelyn Read._

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Review! ;p**


	3. Here Goes Nothing

Chapter 3

_Here Goes Nothing _

**[Evelyn's POV]**

"What movie do you want to watch now?" I asked Stallone as I jumped up from the couch to take out the DVD we had just finished.

"Doesn't matter." She shrugged her shoulders.

I pulled out the first movie off the self. "How about this." I held the movie up so she could see it.

She laughed. "The Lion King, really?"

"You said whatever!" I crossed my arms with the movie still handing in my hand.

"It's fine, put it in."

I bent down to put the new DVD in place and blushed as I could no doubt feel Stallone's eyes staring me up and down. I decided to play her game.

"Have a nice view there huh?" I said as I took my time putting in the DVD. She didn't say a word.

I stood up straight and hopped back onto the couch beside her.

"Push play please." I looked over to her after a moment of her not moving. I could see she was in a deep daydream and I was very curious what it was about.

"Lonieeee" I waved my hand in front of her face which snapped her back to reality.

"Oh, yes?"

"What are you daydreaming about?" I asked as I took the remote from her and pushed play.

"I'm not daydreaming."

"You just were."

"No I wasn't"

"Was it about me?"

"What? No, I wasn't day dreaming."

"You're not a good liar."

"I-"

"Shh! The movie is on." I cut her off and gave her a wink. She let out a nervous sigh and turned to the T.V.

I promised Stallone this would only be a movie night and that I wasn't going to make the moves on her. Even though everything in me is telling me to push her down and start attacking her with my kisses, I decided it was better to wait. I don't want to scare her away, but that doesn't mean I can't play with her head.

After a while into the movie I snuggled into her and let my head lay on her chest while my hand rested on her lower stomach. I couldn't help but smile as I could hear her heart start to race and her body tense up to my touch.

"You okay Pretty Face?" I asked with a chuckle.

"No, I'm not." I looked up at her to see her big dark grey eyes staring down at me. She held her hand on my face and looked down at my lips.

_Oh my god! She's going to kiss me! Finally! _

I closed my eyes as I felt her lips 1 inch away from mine.

**RING, RING, RING**

We both jumped to the sound of Stallone's phone going off.

_FUCK! Whoever's on the phone is dying tonight!_

* * *

**[Stallone's POV]**

I looked at my caller I.D. and didn't hesitate to answer it when I saw Shiloh's name.

"Speak."

"Stallone can you please come get me and Johnson. He was driving his moms car and it just broke down."

"First off he's a loser for driving his moms car, second why didn't you call those other losers we call parents?" I stated a little irately because I knew I was going to be the one picking her up.

"Because we are at the movies. I promised them we were only going to the mall and back, and if they…no scratch that, if Jade finds out I left the mall and went with him to the movies she will kill me."

"Well she won't _kill_ you. Kill is such a strong word….maybe torture would work better."

"Stallone! Please."

"And what will they say when they see me bringing you home? They will suspect something."

"I will worry about it then."

"Then Jade will be up my ass!"

" Stallone please just come now."

I sighed. "Fine. Whatever."

I got her exact location and what not before I ended the call. I had almost forgot Evelyn was sitting next to me until I looked over at her. She had a pout on her face, one of a five year old. I couldn't help but laugh at her.

"What at you laughing at?" She said looking over at me with mad eyes.

"What's wrong with you?"

"You're phone, that's what's wrong. Who was it?"

"Oh, my sister. I have to go pick her up, you rollin'?"

"Sure whatever." She got up and started towards the door as I sat there.

"Are you coming or what?"

I just realized why she was so mad.

_If my phone hadn't of rang would I really have kissed her? Would it have been more than just a kiss?_

One the way to the movie theater my mind was racing. There was no way I was about to kiss Evelyn. I'm not ready for that. I can't kiss anyone right now. My heart still aches and I'm not about to jump into another relationship, and I'm definitely not the type to just be making out with people. My kisses mean something. I don't kiss lips unless I mean it. What the hell was I thinking?

* * *

Once we pulled up at the movie theater it wasn't hard to spot my sister and her little boyfriend as they posted against what I guess was his mom's car and made out without a care in the world.

I turned my lights off and pulled right in front of them, but they were too into their kiss to notice.

**HONKKKKKKK**

I beeped the horn and turn on my high beams which made both of them jump so hard he had to catch Shiloh before she fell.

"That wasn't funny." Evelyn shot at me as she looked over at me with care for Shiloh and her date.

"Nooo, no it wasn't." I stated as I shook my head. "It was hilarious."

"Get in the car losers!" I shouted out of the window at them as I popped some gum in my mouth. "Want some." I held out the gum to Evelyn which she greedily snatched from me , tore in half , and threw out of the window.

"Why did you just murder my gum?" I asked as Shiloh and Johnson hopped in the back seat.

"Well I can't murder what wasn't there."

I just realized I had took the last piece of gum before I offered her a piece.

"My bad." I put the car and drive and sped down the street.

So where exactly do you live again Johnson, Johnson?"

"Yeah, just hang a right at the next light."

"Whatever." I stated as I did what I was told.

Once he was home it was almost midnight.

"Had Jade or Tori not called you?" I asked as I looked at her through the rearview mirror. Shiloh's curfew is at 9:00pm. By now they would have the swat team after her.

"Nope. You think they are okay?"

I thought for a moment and I knew exactly why they haven't called. "Oh, I'm pretty positive they are doing very good." I chuckled.

"What?"

"Well since I'm not home, and you're not home and the house was empty. I'm just saying they probably took advantage of this moment. They are fine."

"Huh?" She stated so confusedly.

I shook my head. "You're such an idiot."

Evelyn caught onto what I was implying and asked Shiloh if she wanted to come with us back to her house.

"-I'm pretty sure Sunshine would like your company." She said with a smile.

"Well alright." She shrugged her shoulders.

* * *

**[Shiloh's POV]**

"Can I borrow something to sleep in?" I asked Sunshine as she skipped around her room for no apparent reason.

She stopped midskip. "Of course you can!" She ran over to her dresser and pulled out a black beater and some red basketball shorts.

"Here." She said sitting next to me.

"Thanks." I could care less that she was in the room when I changed. I pulled off my shirt and dropped it as Sunshine startled me.

"Whoa daddy! What happened to your back!?" Sunshine jumped up from her bed.

_Oh Fuck!_

"I, uh, fell." I stuttered.

"You fell off or on top of what!?" She asked as she touched the dark purple bruise that was the size of a softball on my back.

"Fuck Sunshine! Don't touch it!" I shoved her away.

"What happened?"

I sighed. It's nobody's business what happened. I keep these things to myself. Not even Stallone should know. They will just judge. That's all people do. They judge people by their cover before they get to know their heart and I wasn't going to let that happen.

"I fell off of a, um horse." I was a terrible liar.

Sunshine looked at me from the top of her eyes. "Really Shiloh? A horse? Tell me where you rode a horse?"

"At the stables duh." I tried to sound convincing.

"Oh my god I love the stables!" She clapped her hands.

_Wait did that just work? Did she just believe me? We don't even have stables, so what in the hell is she talking about?_

She looked down and frowned for a moment before she met my eyes again. "Wait what are stables?"

_Just my luck._

I sighed.

"Shiloh, c'mon tell me what happened? Is it that serious?"

"I mean not to me, but to other people it might be."

"I promise I won't tell anyone."

"I don't know Sunshine, you seem like the type that yells out secrets."

"I swear." She held up her pinky. Pinky swearing is something I haven't done since elementary school, but I'm pretty sure for Sunshine, pinky swearing actually means something.

I grabbed her pinky in mine.

"You can't tell a soul and if you do….I will…" I wasn't sure what to say. I mean I wasn't going to threaten her.

"You will what?"

I smiled. "I will gage the eyes out of all your stuffed animals."

She gasped and put her hands to her mouth in shock like I just told her I was going to kill her mother before sundown.

"I swear I won't tell." She calmed down.

"Okay."

"So what really happened?"

_Here's goes nothing._

* * *

**Thanks for reading. REVIEW ;)**


	4. What in the Hell Was That?

Chapter 4

_What in_ _the Hell Was That?_

**[Tori's POV]**

I lay on Jade's naked chest as my hand met hers and my fingers slipped into the spaces of her hand.

"I love you Jade." I said into her chest in a low whisper and I was for sure she didn't hear me until she surprised me with a reply.

"Not like I love you Tori." She wrapped her arm tighter around me.

"Nope, because I love you more." I smiled at the challenge I just started.

"Is that so?" She lifted a brow.

I chuckled. "Always."

"Well I don't think…Fuck!" Jade cursed under her breath as she looked over at the clock.

"What?" I said glancing over as well.

"Oh wow, we've been at it for almost 4 hours." I laughed.

"I know Shiloh heard us. Go see if she's sleep." She nudged me.

I frowned. "Why do I have to go?" I sat up.

"Because I'm taking a shower." She jumped up off of the bed and headed towards our bathroom. I couldn't help but notice how beautiful she really is. I couldn't take my eyes off of her as I watched her walk over to the bathroom.

"Stop staring at me Toria and go!" She smirked.

"Toria?" I lifted a brow.

She shrugged. "I don't know. That named fits you right now." She smiled and continued towards the bathroom closing the door roughly behind her.

I rolled my eyes and slid from our bed. I walked over to our dresser and pulled out some sweat pants and an oversized t-short before heading out of our bedroom.

My first thought would be she was in her room, but when I knocked no one answered so I figured she was asleep until I cracked open the door and her room sat empty.

"Okay." I said to myself as I walked down the hall and down the stairs.

"Shiloh you down here?" I looked around the living room and in the kitchen.

"Okay she's not in here." I said to myself.

I walked to the den which also was deserted of any soul. I finally came to the conclusion that she wasn't home. I ran back up the stairs and grabbed my cell phone dialing her number.

**RING, RING, RING, RING, RING**

"Hey you've reached Shiloh. I guess I was a little too SHY to come to the phone, but keep that on the LOW-

"You're such a lame." Stallone stated in the background of her voicemail.

"Shhh! Anyways, leave your name and number and MAYBE I'll call you back!"

"You ain't hard Shiloh, you know you're going to call whoever just called you right ba-"

"-Leave a message!"

**BEEEEEEEEEEPPPP**

"Hey Shiloh it's Tori, give me call asap. Why aren't you home? We are worried about you."

I hung up the phone and dialed Stallone's phone.

**RING, RING, RING**

"What Tori?" Stallone answered in a wide awake voice.

"Hey you're still at Cat's house right?"

"The fuck is Ca-Ohhh yeah, I'm here. What?"

"Stop swearing at me!" I yelled with a frown.

She laughed. "Yeah Tori, what you need hun?" She talked to me like she was the mother.

I sighed. "Have you by any chance seen your sister?"

"Yes I have."

"Where is she?"

"Who wants to know?"

"Really Stallone? C'mon where is she?"

"I'll tell you where she is, but you got to do something for me."

"Stallone!"

I heard the bathroom door open and close and Jade came out in a towel still dripping wet.

"Who's on the phone?" She asked as she got another towel for her hair.

"That was a quick shower." I said ignoring her question.

"Yeah, well you wasn't in there with me." She winked.

"Oh gross." I heard Stallone say into the phone.

"Shiloh's not here, I'm trying to figure out where she is and Stallone is not telling."

She stopped drying her hair. "What? She's not here?" Jade snatched the phone out of my hand before I even saw her walk over to me.

"Stallone where's Shiloh?" Jade said in a very sharp voice as usual.

"She's here with Sunshine. I picked her up from the mov… the mall and she wanted to spend the night with Sunshine. She's sleep."

"Next time tell her to call somebody before she makes her own decision to not come home!" Jade handed the phone back to me and walked back into the bathroom.

"How come you just couldn't tell me?" I asked Stallone irately.

"Because I love you Tori. We'll be home in the morning. Goodnighttttt!" With that she hung up the phone.

_I really think she spent too much time with Jade as a child_

* * *

**[Stallone's POV]**

I woke up to the sun shining brightly through the window of a room that did not belong to me. I was confused for a split second about where I was until I remembered I stayed with Evelyn last night. I sat up and wiped my eyes.

"Well good morning there Pretty Face!" Evelyn sat across the room at her computer desk with a smile that actually went all the way up to her eyes.

_Was she watching me sleep?_

"Uh, hey good morning."

"I thought you'd never wake up." She stood up and came to sit in front of me on her bed.

"Were you watching me?" I asked as I scratched the back of my head.

"Oh no. I heard you getting up. My bed is kind of loud when you move." She winked at me and asked if I wanted to shower before I left. I glanced over at the clock which read 10:09am and thought I better get home before Jade throws a fit.

"I'll just shower at home. Me and Shiloh should get going." I slid off of her bed and grabbed my shoes.

She frowned for a moment but then smiled again revealing those deep dimples that I love.

"We should hang out after school tomorrow." She asked as she played with a piece of her hair.

I thought for a moment making sure I had nothing to do after school tomorrow, and lucky me I didn't.

"Alright." I nodded my head as I stood up.

She stood up too and grabbed my hands in hers. Shivers went through my body as her warm hands held on tight to my cold ones. She didn't say a word but looked me straight in my eyes with a non expression on her face. Everything in me was going crazy. My heart was racing, my breathing cut short, shivers like lightning bolts traveled throughout my body.

_Why does she have this kind of effect on me? Not even Essence made me feel this way and all she's doing is holding my hands! I'm going crazy. I feel like I will pass out very soon if I don't get my heart rate and breathing under control. _

She smiled. "Do you feel that Stallone?"

I opened my mouth but no words came out.

"Don't be afraid." She said as she let go of my hands and wrapped her arms around my neck. I put my hands around the back of her waist but she used her elbow to slide one of my hands down to her ass.

My heart was out of control, I could hear it in my ears. I know she could hear it and I could hear hers. It's like her heart was calling out for me.

She tilted her head and leaned forward to my lips.

_Stallone what are you doing? Are you ready for this? No, yes, no. I don't know. My body say's yes, yes, yes but my heart is screaming no, no, no. What do I do?_

I closed my eyes.

**KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK**

"Stallone you awake!?"

Evelyn and I both gave a small jump of surprise. She then let out an annoyed sigh as she placed her forehead on my chest and cussed under her breath.

I gave a small uncomfortable laugh as I walked over and opened the door.

"Hey you ready?" Shiloh looked up at me.

I looked back at Evelyn who was sitting on the edge of her bed with her head down.

"Um yeah, I'll be down in just a minute. With that Shiloh walked off.

I went and sat down on the bed beside her, but she still kept her head down.

"What's wrong? You okay?" I put my hand on her back.

"Yeah. I'm fine." She looked up at me this time giving me a half smile.

I kissed her on her cheek and gave her a smile back.

"I'll see you tomorrow." I said as I stood up and grabbed my things before heading to the door.

"See you." She smiled still seated.

_That's the second time Stallone. I know I like her, but I can't trust her just yet. I don't want another broken heart. Start taking more control over you're actions before you end up getting another broken heart. _

I still have yet to put the millions of pieces back together of my heart. I can't give it to some else now and when I do, it's going to be so fragile the slightest bump will make it fall apart again. I'm just not ready. Not yet.

* * *

**[Evelyn's POV]**

I sighed as I laid down in the den and stared up at the ceiling.

_What do I have to do to show Stallone she means so much to me? I've only known her for a few months, but it feels like years. I love everything about her, and I want to make her mine. She will be mine, but how? I keep trying to kiss her which I really don't mean to do. I know she thinks I'm going too fast for her, and I am. I want to apologize to her and I will. I believe it's a sign that we were interrupted twice about to kiss, but was she going to kiss me back? She seemed like it. Is she ready? How would I know? Maybe I should let her kiss me. That way I will know that she is ready. I hope she's not mad at me. _

I sighed.

**DING, DONG**

The doorbell knocked me right out of my thoughts as I rolled off the couch to answer it.

"I got it!" I yelled throughout the house and got two "Kk's"

I opened the door to a girl in a mail uniform with a letter in her hands.

"Hello, are you Evelyn Read?" The girl asked with a simple smile.

"Yes I am."

"Oh great, this letter is for you." She handed me a letter with my name written on the front in very pretty script writing.

"Um, thanks, but why didn't you just put it in the mailbox." I asked as I looked down at the letter.

"Oh, it's a nice day. I figured I would deliver mail to the door."

"Oh well okay." I said as I looked back up at her. She looked very young to be a mail lady, but I guess we all have to make money somehow.

"Well thanks! And you're eyes are very pretty by the way. I don't think I've ever seen anyone with lime green eyes." I crossed my arms studying her eyes.

She smiled. "Might be your last." She said as she turned and walked down the steps that led to my front door.

"Wait excuse me?" I stepped into the doorway.

"Have a nice day Ms. Read." She smiled again as she hopped onto a bike with big bag of I'm guessing mail in it.

I closed the door behind me. _What in_ _the hell was that?_

I walked into the living room and opened the nicely folded and written letter.

_You better watch out who you're falling for. You never know who already owns the same thing. You have 5 days in counting to disappear as quick as you showed up. I'll be watching you. The clock is ticking. _

_TICK TOCK TICK TOCK TICK TOCK TICK TOCK ;)_

* * *

**Thanks For Reading! REVIEW! Reviews are what keeps me writing!**


	5. I Can't Blame Anyone but Me

Chapter 5

_I Can't Blame Anyone but Me_

**[Jaylen's POV]**

"I never know what to put here." Roxy said as she tapped her pencil against her desk.

"You never know what to put where?" I asked not even looking up from my bubble in test that I carelessly bubbled in anything.

"Under the race category thing. What do you put if you're mixed?"

"You're supposed to put the race of ya dad, duh." I looked over at her. "But if I was you I would put African American because you definitely can't pass for a white chick, just sayin'."

She put her hands on her face. "Do I look fully black?"

I shrugged. "No, but you don't look white so..."

She sighed then crossed her arms. "Hey did you talk to Stallone for me?"

"No."

"Okay, are you still going to?"

"Ion' think I should."

"Jay you said you would!"

"I say alotta things. Look you already apologized to her, give her some mutha fuckin' room. She might come around, she might not. You can't keep worrying the shit outta her though."

Roxy was getting on my damn nerves. She fuckin' had an intimate relationship with her best friend's girlfriend and now's she's all upset because Stallone won't talk to her. She brought this onto herself and now she's begging for her best friend back talkin' 'bout she wants everything to be the way it used to be. Fuck naw! There's nothing more fucked up than that.

"Okay class is almost over. Anybody who hasn't finished the test can finish it tomorrow. Please pass all tests forward." My teacher said as he stood in front to the class.

**DING, DING, DING**

Roxy grabbed my arm before I could walk out of the door.

"Are you going to talk to her?"

"Let me think. NO." with that I snatched my arm from her and continued out of the room.

_The nerve of that girl_

* * *

**[Jade's POV]**

I pulled up at the car pull about 10 minutes later than usual and saw Shiloh sitting on the steps with her boyfriend. I honked to get her attention. She looked my way, smiled, and gave a small kiss to Johnson before heading towards my car and hopping in the passenger's seat.

"Hey kido."

"Hey Jade."

"How was school?" I asked pulling out of the school lot headed home.

She shrugged. "Same as always."

"Same as always." I mocked her. I hate when my kids give answers like that.

"How was school." I asked again.

"It was fine Jade. Nothing bad happened, nothing good happened, nothing exciting, nothing too boring. It was just a regular day."

I gave a half smile as I glanced over at her at a stop light. I brought my eyes back to the road but quickly turned them back to Shiloh's wrist.

"What happened to your wrist?" I asked looking at the road.

She looked down at her wrist and covered it with her other hand.

"It's from where Stallone broke it remember?"

Lucky me I was getting all the stop lights today; it being any other day I would of yelled out the window till it changed. I think it works.

I moved her hand that was covering her wrist to look again. It had three small bruises that were in an oddly shape.

"Those weren't there when we got the cast taken off." I looked her in her eyes before I heard a honk from behind letting me know the light was now green.

"Yes they wer-"

"-Nooo, no they were not."

She sighed. "Why are you making such a big deal?"

"Because I want to know!"

"It's embarrassing."

"It's embarrassing? How is it embarrassing?" I asked with my face scrunched up.

"Don't laugh." She turned towards me.

"Um okay." I said as we pulled into the driveway.

"Me and Kulado were play fighting this weekend again. You know how little boys like to wrestle, but he took my wrist and twisted the living day lights out of it. That little boy is stronger than you think." She said as she got out of the car and headed for the front door. I shrugged and walked behind her. Once we were in the house she ran upstairs as turned to close the door behind me. Suddenly I felt someone come and jump onto my back and wrap their legs and arms around me like I just called out "Free Horsey-Back Rides!"

I was mad for a split second before I felt three tiny Tori kisses land on my neck. She let go and dropped to her feet as she spun me around to face her. Before I could even look at her she closed the gap between us. My tongue ran across the bottom of her lip and she pulled away.

"No." She licked her lips with a smile.

"No? You come and jump attack me and force me into a kiss and I couldn't even get a real one?" I crossed my arms.

She laughed. "Nope." She smiled and turned on her hill to walk away. I let her get a good distance before I charged at her and picked her up from behind. She screamed "help" that was covered by laugher as I spun her around. I let her to her feet still hanging onto her, but we both fell onto the carpet as the room kept spinning around us.

We end up falling face to face and my arm still wrapped around her as she laid on it.

"What was that for?" She chuckled.

"I want my real kiss."

She smiled. "Come get it then."

I moved her hair behind her ear as my lips met hers; this time going straight inside. Our tongues met and moved together as one as they always do. I felt her hand come to my side and start to rub down my thigh which made a small moan come from deep within my throat.

I guess we were too into the moment to ever hear the front door open as we were both surprised to hear…

"Dude, get a room! Like downstairs! In the living room! Really? Ughh! Come on Evelyn." Stallone grabbed Evelyn's hand and started to head up the stairs.

"They are so cute." Evelyn stated in her mom's voice as she was being dragged behind Stallone.

I looked back at Tori who gave a small smirk.

"She said we should get a room."

I thought about it for a minute. "Just real quick." I smiled as I hopped up and started running up the stairs with Tori chasing behind me.

_Life doesn't get better than this._

* * *

**[Roxy's POV]**

There's not a minute that passes by where I don't feel regret and hurt for what I did to her. Everything in me hurts so bad, but I know it's nothing compared to how Stallone must feel. It's been months and she still barely even looks my way, besides the random moments she will turn to me in class and wink at me or give me an evil smirk in the hallways. I'm not sure what that means, but it's really bugging me. It's been almost a week since I last tried calling her; which usually ends up with a dead line; but I'm not going to stop. I want her to know I'm truly sorry. I want her to know this is from my heart and I won't stop until she gets it, until she understands that I'm genuine about my apology.

**RING, RING, RING, RING, RIN-**

She picked up the phone but all I heard was laughing for a good moment before she tended to me on the phone.

"Yeah right, whatever Evelyn!" I heard her say in the background. "Yo speak!"

"Um, hey Stallone."

"The fuck is this?"

"Don't you have caller I.D.?" I said irately because I knew once I said my name my line would be dead.

"Oliver?"

"Uh…yeah." I stated in a low guilty voice.

It was quiet for a moment before she broke it.

"What do you want?"

"I um…I just wanted to talk to yo-"

"-Well I don't want to talk to you. Deuces." With that my line was dead.

I couldn't stop the burning tears that slid down my face and onto my lap as I sat Indian style on my bed with my phone now tossed aside. Why I did the things I did I still don't know. I never will, but I can't take it back now and I don't think I'll ever have my best friend back again. It hurts.

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

"Hey Rox, dinner's ready." I heard my dad say from the other side of the door.

"I'm not hungry!" I yelled back, but my voice cracked.

"Uh, you okay in there?"

"I'm fine, I'm just not hungry." I made sure to keep control of my voice this time.

"May I come in please?"

I sighed knowing he wasn't going to really leave if I told him no. So really I had no choice.

"It's open." I hurried to wipe my tears before he came in; something I should have done when he knocked, and of course he caught me.

"What wrong love?" He closed the door behind him and sat on the edge of my bed. "Come sit beside me." He patted the spot beside him like I was a dog.

I scooted to his side and he put his arm around me and took his other hand and wiped the tears that still feel from my face.

My dad knew everything. He knew I went with Stallone's girlfriend and now she hates me for it. No he didn't know during the time it was happening, he found out when he went to visit her in the hospital. He couldn't believe it. He argued with Jade saying 'there was no way his little girl did such a thing' and that just started a whole argument between my parents and Stallone's. I later told him it was true. He explained how he never been more disappointed in me. He was already disappointed that I like females. The day I told him he just seemed kind of gloomy the whole day. When I talked to him more about it he just grabbed me in a hug and then told me how he was just a little disappointed because I am his only little girl. He said he always wanted me to grow up and find a husband and have a family of my own. He claimed he always wanted a son-in-law and I just felt like I hurt him. I mean I do like guys, and really I've only dated two girls and the most horrible thing about this whole situation is Essence took my virginity.

I don't know how me and Essence even got to the point we got at. I mean she was just flirting with me one day and I took that as a red flag and I swear I told her to back off. I was going to tell Stallone that day, but figured I shouldn't because it might hurt her. As the days went on Essence just seemed to always be there. She end up getting my number, and I wasn't the one who gave it to her, so that's still a mystery and to be honest when I first met Essence I genuinely did not like her, but time went on and she would buy me things, and send me sweet letters, and just do all these nice things for me, and she had me falling for her. That's when I knew I was fucked. I knew I should of told Stallone about all this, but I felt like if I had of told her she would of took it as me being jealous of Essence and that she wouldn't believe me. So I never told her. It's like Essence didn't give me a choice to fall for her or not. She wouldn't leave me alone. After a little while we end up dating and she made it clear to me to make sure we still acted like we hated each other when we were anywhere near Stallone, but deep down I did hate her. I hated her with all my heart, because she literally pulled me into this and there was no way out. I wanted to tell Stallone the truth, but everyday things got deeper between me and Essence, and there was no way I could tell Stallone. The night she caught us in action was the day my world fell apart. I will never forget the look on Stallone's face. When I close my eyes I can see it. It rips my heart in half, and it's my fault. I should of told her from the start what was going on, but nooooo, me being me, I didn't and I end up going way too far. Now I've lost my best friend. Now everyone looks at me like I'm a hoe. Now no one even wants to date me and there's nothing I can do about it. My life is over. I want to blame Essence, but at the end of the day I can't blame anyone but me.

I just kept my head down.

"Stallone?" He asked as he brought his head down trying to find my eyes.

I still kept my head down, but nodded slowly.

He sighed. "Listen Rox, it's going to take some time for her to come around. You guys grew up together. You're practically sisters. I don't think she will just throw you completely out of her life. Just give her time and give her space and with time, she will come around." He removed his arm from around my shoulder so he could rub my back.

"Hurry down love, you don't want you eating cold spaghetti. That's bad for soul." He gave a smile as he stood up and walked out of my room closing the door gently behind him.

I sighed.

_ I'll never have my best friend back._

* * *

**Thanks For Reading! REVIEW, the more reviews the quicker I write! ;p**


	6. There's Something She Isn't Telling Me

**Sorry I haven't been updating as fast. My job was getting in the way! I got my old hours back, so hopefully back to quicker updating! :)**

* * *

Chapter 6

_There's Something She Isn't Telling Me_

**[Stallone's POV]**

"Uh, sorry you had to see that." I apologized to Evelyn for the rudeness of my parents downstairs.

She giggled. "Oh it's fine. I think your parents are the cutest." She kept a smile as she sat on the edge of my bed.

I closed my door and flopped down in my computer desk chair across from her.

"Hey there's something I want to show you." She reached into her bag and pulled out a folded up letter that she handed over to me.

"The mailman dropped this off at my house. I don't know who it's from or what exactly it's supposed to mean."

I unfolded and read the short letter. "Tick tock tick tock?" I laughed as I mocked the end of the letter.

"It's not funny! I took it seriously." She said snatching the letter from me.

I laughed as I tented to my ringing phone. "Yeah right, whatever Evelyn." I laughed.

After the very short phone interruption I snatched the letter back from her.

"Evelyn. C'mon now. This is middle school shit. It's somebody playing bullshity games with you and you're actually falling for it." I stated as I threw the letter back at her.

She grabbed the letter and held it in her hands with a huge frown on her face and for some reason it hurt me to see her like that. I sighed as I got up to sit beside her and she look over at me. She's never been more beautiful. There's nothing more than I want to do, but kiss her right now.

_Not yet Stallone. You're not ready yet._

I grabbed her into a hug which she hugged me back so tightly. I tried to pull away but she didn't let me go. I felt her lips on my ear as she gave a gentle kiss. I felt something, something that doesn't have a name go through my entire body in a flash. It felt so good, so warming and loving. My heart started racing and my body started to shiver. _All this because she kissed my ear? Pull it together Stallone_ ! She then let her tongue slowly slide into the hole of my ear which made me let out a moan that was louder than necessary. She then pulled her tongue back out slowly. "How long are you going to make me wait Stallone?" She whispered into my ear. I could feel her breath on my ear as she spoke so soft and quietly. _What the hell is she doing? I told her I'm not ready and she keeps throwing herself at me like this. Ugh!" _I pushed her off of me.

She gave a sad sigh. "I'm sorry St-"

"-Leave."

"Look Stallone I didn't mea-"

"I said leave!" I stood up and opened my room door with the look of "I'll kill you" on my face. She looked down and back up at me with tears in her eyes. She grabbed her back and slowly walked out of my room and down the stairs. I slammed my door and ran to my bed like a little girl and put my face in my pillow. I wanted to scream. I wanted to cry. I wanted to punch a hole in the wall, but I'm not. Nothing good comes out of tears, so I try not to use them often.

I squeezed my eyes shut, bawled my fist, and bit my bottom lip to hold in anything that was trying to escape me. Yes it hurts to hold things in, but it also hurts to let them out. So I don't. I finally got control of myself and my eyes open I let my bottom lip free which was now bloody from me biting entirely too hard.

I'm mad at Evelyn. I've told her plenty of times that I'm not ready for what she's ready for and she's not respecting that anymore. I'm starting to see Evelyn as a different person. She's not the same caring and understanding Evelyn that I met a few months ago. In my mind I believe all Evelyn wants from me is sex. I'm not sure what exactly makes me think that, because she really hasn't given me any reason too, but I just don't know. I kind of feel she's hiding something from me, like there's something she isn't telling me. I can't trust her yet. I just can't and I'm tired of her disrespecting me. So until she can figure out how to control her emotions and or actions towards me, we can't see each other anymore. Period.

* * *

**[Shiloh's POV]**

I stood in front of the bathroom mirror as I examined the bruise that still appeared darkly on my back. I ran my hand over it to jump at my own touch as the bruise was still tender. I sighed and took a wet rag to wipe the foundation from my face to reveal 2 more bruises just below my eye.

The bathroom door swung open and closed and I saw Stallone tugging on the waist line of her pants before she looked up and noticed she wasn't alone.

"Fuck don't you lock the door!?"

"Fuck, can you knock!" I replied in a mock voice with my hand over the bruises on my face and backing into the wall so she couldn't see my back.

She scrunched up her face. "What are you doing?"

"W-what do you mean?"

"Move your hand."

"Why?"

'Why is it there?"

"Why are you still in here?"

"Why are you answering my questions with questions?"

"Why don't you just get out?"

"Why can't I just pee?"

"Why don't you go to another bathroom!"

"Move your hand." Stallone said again like we didn't just do that whole little _why questions_ number.

I moved my hand and turned the bruised part of my face towards the wall careful not to turn my body because I only wore a bra and shorts and she would definitely see the bruise on my back if I turn.

"Shiloh really?"

"Will you just leave?"

"No. Let me see your face."

I sighed knowing I will not win this. I turned to face her and she kept a straight face for a few moments before she burst out laughing.

"Yo, whose fight did you just lose?" She laughed more.

I shook my head with anger and turned to put the toilet eat down so I could sit.

"Yo Daaaaaummm! The fuck happened to your back?" This time she wasn't laughing. Her tone went from daddy tickling his little girl to somebody just killed my mom.

I cussed under my breath for forgetting why I was standing against the wall in the first place.

I sat down. "Don't worry about it."

"You know that's not going to cut it." She slid down the door till she met the floor. "C'mon talk to daddy. What happened?"

I couldn't help but chuckle at her "father voice" she used.

I shrugged. "Nothing."

She got off the floor and grabbed my hands in hers pulling me to my feet.

"Listen Shiloh." She let go of one of my hands to put her hair behind her ear, but brought it back to rest on the side of my face. "I'm not going to force you to tell me what happened to you, and hopefully you will decide to tell me soon, but if not, I will find out for myself and that's not always pretty. You don't have to be scared to tell me anything. I'll protect you. If somebody really did gang on you they will be on life support by the end of the night and that's a promise." She winked and gave me the most heartwarming smile I've ever seen come from Stallone. I threw my arms around her and she willingly returned the bear hug. "Now can I pee?" I laughed as I put my shirt back on and headed out of the bathroom.

_Stallone's not so bad. Not so bad at all._

* * *

**[Evelyn's POV]**

I couldn't stop the tears that ran down my face as I sat at the kitchen table. I was a silent crier thank God so the whole house wasn't running to the kitchen to be all in my face and I didn't feel like being in my room.

_What did I do that upset her so much? Was it something I said? Did me asking her how long did I have to wait really upset her? Maybe it was what I did. Did I go too far with the ear licking? I was only trying to make her comfortable with me. Now that I think about it, I guess that was wrong to do. Now she's going to think I'm throwing myself at her trying to rush her to be with me. Fuck Evelyn! You always fuck things up right when they seem to be going right! Ugh! I promised myself I won't ever do what I did to Dianelys (Dee-ah-nail-lees) ever again, maybe I should back off for a few days. I mean some time away from her won't hurt._

* * *

**Thanks for reading! REVIEW ;p**


	7. Selective Talking

Chapter 7

_Selective Talking_

**[Shiloh's POV]**

"Ummmm Shiloh, what's the answer to number 7?" My teacher asked me in my last class of the day.

I looked down at my paper which had blanks for every answer. "I'm not sure."

She gave a small sigh and then moved onto someone else.

I glanced over at Sunshine's paper to see if I could steal some answers from her.

"Hey what's the answer to…Sunshine….Sunshine why are you doing that?" I asked as I watched her sit at her desk and lick her elbow like she was a cat.

"You know Shiloh," She continued to lick her elbow, "Sometimes instead of asking yourself why all of the time, how about you start asking yourself why not? Why not lick my elbow? You know many people can't do this and I've found my talent. I could make it to Broadway with this kind of talent. I could be the next movie star or even the next X Factor winner. Licking elbows doesn't come too often and I bet directors are dying for somebody with this talent to be in their new movies!"

I lifted my elbow to my face and gave it a quick lick as I looked at her with a straight face.

She immediately dropped her elbow. "What! Now I have to find a new talent! Thanks a lot Shi for stealing my life!" She turned around in her desk and pouted.

**DING, DING, DING**

"Oh yay!" She grabbed her bag and hopped up as she skipped out of the class room.

I shook my head at her as I grabbed my own bag and was headed in the same direction, but my teacher stopped me.

"Hey Shiloh, can I speak with you for a moment?"

I looked at the door, then back over to her. "Um, yeah sure, what's up?" I asked as I fixed my bag on my shoulder.

She came to the other side of her desk so that she was standing directly in front of me. She crossed her arms as she let her body fall back against her desk.

"Are you okay?" She asked lifting a small brow.

I gave a look of confusion. "Uh, yes I'm fine."

"I couldn't help but notice the small change in your grades and your lack of attention in my class this past month."

I scratched my head. "Oh sorry. I'll start paying more attention." I smiled and started to walk away but she grabbed my wrist which made me yelp in pain as I jerked out of her loose grip.

She held her hand back in surprise to my sudden outburst. She looked down at my wrist which now had 3 big black spots that were just 3 small bruises yesterday.

"What happened to your wrist Shiloh?"

"It's nothing." I hurried and slid my wrist back into the small jacket I wore.

"Shiloh is someone-"

"-No!" I stormed out of her classroom before she had a chance to ask anything else. People are so damn nosy! It's none of people's business what's going on in my life. Unless I speak to you, nothing is your business, so stay the fuck out of it.

I turned the corner to see Johnson standing there at my locker waiting for me.

"Hey baby." He gave his heartwarming smile that showed his perfect set of teeth.

"Hey J." I smiled weakly as he grabbed me into a kiss. I felt his tongue go across the bottom of my lips, but I denied access. He tried again, but this time I pulled away.

"Hey my mom is waiting outside for me. I have to go okay?" I started to walk away, but he grabbed my already injured wrist and yanked me back to him.

"Can I have a real kiss first?" He asked firmly.

"Uh, uh yeah, of course." I closed my eyes to hurry and get the kiss over with, but the next thing I know I was being pulled into a small supply closet that was beside the bathrooms.

"Johns-"

"Shhhh." He cut me off as he put his lips against mine with force. He jammed his tongue inside my mouth without my conformation as he pressed me against the wall with his muscular body so tight that I couldn't move. I started to feel his hands rub up my thigh and around the front of my jeans.

I broke the kiss. "Johnson stop! What are you doing?" He smashed his lips against mine again as he roughly unbuttoned and unzipped my jeans. Next thing I know I felt his bare finger on my center rubbing with much force that hurt more than it felt good.

"Johnson stop that hurts!" I yelled breaking the kiss again, but this time he smacked me with full force. "Pull away again and see what happens!" He met his lips with mine again.

He rubbed harder and faster on my center making me moan and groan in a mixer of pain and ecstasy. I tried to move, but my body kept getting weaker under his as he jammed two fingers inside of me. "Fuck Johnson stop." I moaned breaking the kiss that he didn't return as I climaxed. He pulled out and let me fall to the floor.

"You know you liked that. Next time don't make it so damn-" He kicked me in my stomach. "Hard."

I heard my phone ringing from my bag and I knew no doubt it was Jade.

He stepped on me as he made his way out of the small room leaving me with burning tears running down my face. I quickly wiped them and grabbed my phone.

"I'm coming." With that I hung up.

I quickly stood up and walked next door to the bathroom where I fixed myself quickly before heading out to the car pull.

I easily spotted Jade's car since it was one of the few left since mostly everybody had gone.

I opened the door and got in without even a glance her way. I put my seatbelt on and stared out the window, hoping she wouldn't try to have a conversation with me today.

"Shiloh."

I ignored her.

"Shiloh." She said a little more firmly, but still I stared out of the window as small tears still escaped my eyes.

"Shiloh look at me."

Still I don't move a muscle.

"I said look at me." This time not having a choice to move as she grabbed my face and swung it towards hers.

"Shiloh what happened?" She asked with real concern in her voice, but I didn't feel like talking. I just want to go home and go lay down, but she's not going to understand that. So now I have to deal with her.

"Please Jade, please. I don't feel like talking right now. It's been a long day. I just want to go home. We can talk later." I said in a low soft voice.

"Shiloh, what in-"

"Jade please!" I yelled. "Please." I said softer.

Her land left my face as she looked at me with so much concern in her eyes. She gave a small nod and a soft "okay" before she put the car in drive and headed for home.

_At least I don't have to deal with this now._

* * *

**[Evelyn's POV]**

"Okayyyy, so if you really like this chick then let her know." My best friend Arizona said as she laid on my bed sucking on a lollipop.

"Do you even listen to me when I speak? I said she ALREADY KNOWS. She's just really mad at me right now and I don't know how I can fix it." I flopped down on a beanbag on the side of my bed.

"Whatchu do?"

I sighed. "Disrespecting her."

"Like how?"

"I kept trying…look it doesn't matter how. All that matters is me trying to fix this somehow."

"Well you won't really let me in. So I don't know what to tell you." She took a bite of her blow pop. "Hey Mrs. Evelyn, how many licks does it take to get to the bubble gum center of a blowpop?"

I tilted my head at her. "You really have issues."

She laughed. "I don't see how you can like a girl anyways. I mean, what's so special? You're a girl, she' a girl, like what's the difference? You guys are the same, what's to love?"

"Love isn't all about what somebody has in their pants Arizona! You're just a freak. I love her for her. Her personality is so unique. The way she holds my hand just makes me weak, her laugh is just amazing and she is the most beautiful woman I've ever seen."

I look over at Arizona and she is glued to her phone.

"Ari." She didn't budge.

"Ari!"

"Huh?" She turned to me with her phone still tightly in her hands.

"Did you even hear a word I said?"

"Of course."

I crossed my arms. "Okay what did I just tell you?"

She removed the lollipop from her mouth. "You said, you love her." She smiled.

"Selective hearing."

"Or maybe you have selective talking, because that's what you're getting at." She put her blow pop back in her mouth.

I smiled.

…_Selective talking_

* * *

**[Tori's POV]**

I sat on the couch flipping through the channels after work as I waited for everyone to come home.

**RING, RING, RING**

I picked up my phone without even a glance at my caller I.D.

"Hello?" I spoke still flipping through the channels.

"Well hey there Tori."

A huge smile spread across my face at the sound of the warm familiar voice.

"Andre! Hey how are you?"

"I'm good. Been sellin' some of my music. How have you been?"

"I'm doing pretty fine. How are the kids?"

"They are fine. Maxi just lost her two front teeth. I know what she wants for Christmas."

I laughed. "And the twins?"

"Man they are growing up so fast. They just had their 15th birthday not too long ago. How's Stallone and Shiloh doing?"

"They are doing okay."

"And Jade?"

"She's fine as well."

"Well that's good. Hey I'll be in town for a few days next week. We should all get together."

"Oh really! That would be awesome. Where are you guys staying?"

"Somebody's hotel close by where you guys stay."

"Hey why don't you just stay with us?"

"Oh no, no, no. I couldn't ask to do that."

"Oh Andre it's fine! We have the guest rooms for you and your kids. Stallone and Shiloh would love having them around for a few days."

"Well…okay thanks Tori."

I heard the door open and close and saw Stallone come in.

"Oh hey I'll talk to you soon, my daughter just walked in."

"Okay. Thanks again Tori. Talk to you soon."

I hit the end call button before I turned my attention to Stallone.

"Hey, how was school?" I asked as I watched walk over and come sit beside me on the couch.

"It was alright."

"You doing okay these days?" I asked as I reached for her hand and gave it a small squeeze.

She shrugged. "Yeah I'm cool." She caught me off guard as she scooted closer to me and wrapped her arms around me laying her head on my chest.

"I love you Ma'."

"Okay what do you want?"

She laughed. "Can I not say I love you?"

"Of course you can, but you want something, what is it?"

"I really do love you though Tori, but can Jaylen spend the night? I know it's a school night, but she said she really needs to get away from her family for a night."

I thought for a moment. "Well as long as you guys aren't up all night. It's fine, but just for tonight."

"Oh thank you Tori!" She kissed me on my cheek.

"Jay c'mon!" She hollered at the door.

Jaylen swung opened the door with a big backpack on her back. "What's poppin' Vicky?" She said as she closed the door behind her.

"Uh,-I, you, Stallone!" I shot her a look.

"I said I love you Tori." She smiled as she and her friend ran upstairs.

_Mrs. Assumer._

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please Review! ;p**


	8. Deep Down I'm Still in Love

Chapter 8

_Deep Down I'm Still in Love_

**[Jade's POV]**

We walked into the house and Shiloh ran upstairs quicker than I could blink my eyes.

_What in the hell happened to her?_

I closed and locked the door behind me. "Tori!" I yelled.

"In the kitchen!"

I made my way to the kitchen to see her eating up the last of my, _my _strawberries.

"West! What do you think you're doing?" I said as I made my way in front of her.

"Eating strawberries." She said innocently as she took another bite. "You know, you remember when you use to call me Vega?" She laughed.

"Yeah well I still would if your last name didn't change. Now stop eating my strawberries before I eat you."

"I kind of like the sound of that, so I'll keep eating." She took another bite.

I smiled at her freak mind. "You know that's not what I meant Vega!" I smiled.

She smiled and popped the last strawberry in her mouth.

"Spit it out." I demanded

She shook her head.

"5….4,"

She crossed her arms and lifted a brow while holding the strawberry in her mouth without chewing in up.

"3…2, don't let me get to 1."

She smiled holding the strawberry in her teeth. I reached to grab it but she wouldn't let it go.

"1." She took off running, but I caught her after a few seconds. I grabbed her and threw her over my shoulder and ran to the den tossing her on the couch. To my surprise the strawberry was still between her teeth unharmed.

I got on top of her and let my lips met hers as I stole the strawberry from her teeth.

"Never eat my strawberries West, they belong to me." I said as I got off of her and chewed up what was left of the fruit.

She came and jumped on my back which caused both of us to tumble to the floor.

"Oh you want to fight?"

"I'd win." She said smiling.

"Really?" I turned and pushed her down which made her fall to her back as I climbed on top holding her down. "Doesn't look like it West."

She smiled and next thing I know I felt two fingers glide across my center with the exact right amount of presser which made me let out an air moan.

She took that as an opportunity to roll me over so now she was on top. She kissed my neck and slid her hand all the way down my stomach passed my belly button as she let herself inside my pants. She started gently stroking my center through the last layer of clothing that disconnected her from the real thing. "T-torriii" Her lips met mine as she grabbed the side of my panty line and pulled it aside. She teased as she let her finger circle around the swollen nudge that so desperately needed attention. I bucked my hips up to make her finger slip to that special spot, but she removed her hand and pushed me back down. "Who told you to move?" She broke the kiss and looked me in my eyes but didn't let me answer as she let her finger return but this time no teasing as she let her middle finger push gently on my clit like it was a button. The feeling let bolts of relief throughout my body. "Ughh Fuck Toriii." "Oh now I'm Tori?" She asked as she let one finger slip into me. I gripped her arm and let my nails sink into her skin. "uahhh oh my godddd." She let her fingers slip in and out of me first slow than gradually got faster and faster. My back arched and I could feel my body tensing. "fuck Tori I'm cu- I'm cu…fuckkkk Tori, Tori, Toriiiiiii!" My nails dug deep into her arms as my whole body went into the air as I climaxed.

After about a minute or two of catching my breath I glanced over at Tori who had a wide smile from ear to ear. "Told you I'd win." She winked as she got off the floor and walked back into the kitchen leaving me behind.

_Sure hope nobody heard that….._

* * *

**[Stallone's POV]**

"What!? Jaylen no way he said that. We've been friends since middle school, I've would of known if he liked me."

"I swear he did yo. He told me he liked you at school. He asked me to talk to you for him. He's just a scaredy dick." She said as she sat back on my bed leaning against the head board.

"Exactly how did the convo go dow-"

**RING, RING, RING**

I glanced down at my caller I.D.

"You've got to be kidding me."

"Who is it?" Jaylen said as she snatched the phone from me. "Haha! Yo answer it. See what the hoe wants." She said as she handed me back the phone.

I stared at the caller for a few more moments before I clicked the answer button.

"Hello?" I said in a low hurt voice.

"Stallone." I heard the familiar voice say. Even though I've heard her say my name hundreds of times before, this time it was different. This voice made my heart speed up dramatically. This voice made me so mad, but at the same time so calm. This voice had effects on me that I can't even put in words.

"Wha-wha-why are you ca-calling me Essence?"

"I miss you Stallone." She said calmly.

Her words made my heart ache, but feel good at the same time. My heart was in a million pieces, but she still had some of those pieces, and I could not move on without them. Deep down I still love Essence. Deep down I want to just run to her and hug her and kiss her and pretend nothing ever happened. Deep down I want everything to be the way it used to be. Deep down I still want her to be my wife and I still want to spend my life with her. My mind is saying no, but half of my heart is saying yes.

I know I sound retarded or something, but I just can't forget about Essence. I can't get her out of my mind no matter how much I try. I say I hate her, I say I will never forgive her, but it's not true. I'm still weak for her, I still think about her. I want her back, the only reason I haven't ran back is because my mind is smart enough to tell my heart no. Essence was my first true love. I just can't forget about her. She's everything to me.

Evelyn has also stolen some pieces of my heart. I want to love her and I want to be with her, but I can't, because deep down I'm still in love with someone else.

"You, um, you do?"

"Yes baby. I do." She said in a tone that just made me so weak that a faint moan escaped my mouth.

"Can I see you this week?"

She's asking to see me? I haven't chilled with her since the accident. I see her at school all of the time, but we never even look each other's way and now she calls me out of the blue and asks can she see me? What do I say? I say no of course, but I can't. I can't say no. I love her. _I love her._

"Uh, yeah. Sure." _What the fuck are you saying Stallone!? This is the bitch that broke your heart. This is the bitched that lied to you for 2 months! This is the bitch that cheated on you with your BEST FRIEND! Have you gone you mad Stallone? What the fuck?_

"Okay. How about Friday after school?"

_No Stallone don't do it. Say no! _"That's fine."

"Okay. I'll see you then. Love you." With that she hung up.

I sat there with the phone in my hands staring at the wall. I couldn't believe what I just did. I just agreed to a slick date with the girl that broke my heart in one of the worst ways possible.

_Why does she still have this effect on me?_

"Um Stallone, you okay there?" Jaylen waved her hand in front of my face.

I snapped back to reality and stared at her with tears in my eyes. I couldn't believe what I just did and most of all, I couldn't believe that I was still in love with Essence Rodriguez.

* * *

**[Jade's POV]**

I walked up to Shiloh's room and gave it a light knock.

"Shiloh dinner's ready." I said softly leaning my head against her door.

"I'm not hungry Jade." Her voice was weary.

"Can I come in?"

"No."

"Please Shi." I begged her.

"No just leave me alone please. I don't feel good."

"That's what I want to talk to you about."

"I don't want to talk."

"Please honey." I scrunched my face at my own use of pet names.

"Jade please. I promise you we will talk, just not right now. Not yet. I just want to rest. I feel kind of sick."

My eyes got wide. "You're not pregnant are you?" My words came out angrier than I intendend.

"What? Jade no! Please just leave."

_Who is she to tell me to leave?_

"Alright. I love you Shi."

"I love you too Jade."

_What in the hell is wrong with her?_

* * *

__**Thanks for reading. REVIEW! ;p**


	9. A Real Kiss

Chapter 9

_A Real Kiss_

**[Shiloh's POV]**

My alarm clock went off for school but I smacked it to the floor breaking it. I couldn't bring myself to go to school this morning. Everything hurt. My whole body ached. I didn't want to move. I just wanted to sleep all day. I just needed a day of rest and that's what I was going to do. I knew Tori would be up to wake me up if she didn't hear me moving around getting ready, but when she comes up here I will just tell her that I'm sick and I know for sure she will let me stay home.

I turned over in my bed and closed my eyes.

_Just one day of rest._

* * *

**[Evelyn's POV]**

"Hey girl!"

I looked to my left and to my right to see where the voice that sounded aimed at me was coming from.

"Behind you smart-one."

I turned around to see Sierra standing with her bag hanging off one shoulder and her smile ear to ear.

"Oh hey Sierra what's up?" I turned to close my locker then turned back to her.

"Nothing much, ready to go home."

"Well you have a long day ahead of you based on the fact that the first class bell hasn't even rang yet." I laughed.

"Don't remind me." She said rolling her eyes. "Anyways, what are you doing Friday?"

"Um, I don't-"

"She's going to hang with her new girlfriend." Arizona walked up answering Sierra's question for me in which the answer was false.

Sierra turned to me with a lifted brow.

"New girlfriend? How long has this been?" She crossed her arms.

"She's not my girlfriend."

"Yet." Arizona finished my sentence.

"What's her name?" Sierra asked.

"Stallone. West. Stallone West." I smiled as I said her name. She just had that effect on me.

"Stallone? What kind of name? Anyways, how long have you known her?" Sierra walked over and leaned against the lockers.

"Just a few months." I smiled again. "I've told you about her already. If you were listening the first time you would know-"

"-Really? What does she look like?" She crossed her arms.

"Dang Sierra does it matter? You want her don't you?" Arizona teased.

"No. I don't even swing that way. I just want to know who my best friend is messing with that's all." She turned back to me with a lifted brow waiting for me to answer her question.

"Oh, um she's a little taller than me, black hair dark grey eyes, kind of dark skinned-"

"-She's African American?"

"No. She's like half Latina or something. She's pretty tan though and she's….does it matter!?" I laughed as the bell rang.

Sierra uncrossed her arms and sighed. "Don't break her heart Evelyn."

She hit a soft spot. "Look Sierra I've changed okay. I really like her."

"That's what you said about Dianelys." Arizona crossed her arms.

I sighed.

"Have you even told Stallone?" Sierra asked.

"Not yet." I looked down.

"Well you need to tell her." With that Arizona walked off to class.

"The longer you wait the harder it's going to be."

"I know. I am soon. She's different. I swear I really like her."

"That's what you said about Dianelys. Where's her heart now Evelyn?"

Sierra started to walk away before she turned to me one last time. "Don't break another heart Evelyn, because if I find out that you did; I won't be on your side anymore." With that she walked of.

_I do genuinely like Stallone. Don't I?_

* * *

**[Stallone's POV]**

"Hey Lone, wassup?"

I closed my locker. "Oh hey Statige."

"You okay, you look kind of stressed lately?" He said as he leaned against the lockers.

"Oh I'm fine."

"Alright."

With that I started to walk to class before he stopped me again.

"Hey Stallone I was just wondering if you…you know I could…maybe me and you could….nevermind. See you later." He smiled nervously then walked away.

"Umm okay." I said to myself as I continued to class.

Class was lame as usual, but there was nothing worse than Roxy coming in late and the only available seat is the empty seat beside mine.

_Fuck, why is there an empty seat by me anyways?_

I looked over at Roxy who had her eyes glued to the teacher. I could tell she was making serious effort not to look my way. The girl is dying for me to be her friend again. Something that probably will not ever happen, but I find her nervously sitting beside me very amusing, and me being Stallone West, I never give up an opportunity to make someone feel more uncomfortable than they already are and Roxy is not an exception. _Play time._

I leaned back in my chair and let my hand rest on her thy. She looked at my hand madly, but then returned her steady focus on the teacher. I also keep my eyes on the teacher as I let my hand slide up her thy and start to make small circles. She swiped my hand away quickly like it was a fly on her food. I then let my head rest on her shoulder as I quickly locked my hand with hers letting my fingers slide through the empty spaces of her own.

"Stallone, what are you doing?" She whispered over to me.

I giggled. "What do you mean?"

"What the hell are you doing that's what I mean. One minute you hate me then the next you act like I'm you're forever lover."

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said in the crook of her neck. Good thing we were in the very back of the class, so no one could see us unless they turned around and the teacher didn't seem to be paying much attention so I took it to the next level.

I rest my hand at the very top of the inside of her thy with my hand millimeters away from her center. I let my tongue lick across her neck and I felt her body tense. I smiled to myself.

"Stallone stop it." She said in a soft lustful voice. I hate this girl right now, but for some reason she just turned me on.

I lifted my head and used my free hand to turn her face to mine. I place a gentle peck on her lips and pulled away. I looked her in her eyes and there was something different. Something I haven't seen before and I couldn't hold it back.

Our lips met again, this time in a more forceful manner and she didn't hold back. I felt her tongue slide across the bottom of my lip and to my own surprise I let her in. I'm not usually the type to moan in a kiss, but I couldn't hold it back as her tongue met mine as forceful as my lips had met hers earlier.

"Ms. West Ms. Oliver this is not the time nor the place." I heard my teacher state pretty loudly. We broke the kiss as quick as we started. I looked around the room to see everyone staring at us.

"What the fuck do y'all want? Did you dick suckers enjoy the show? The front of the class is that way!" I pointed as I leaned back in my chair crossing my arms like nothing ever happened.

It was that moment I realized what had just happened.

_What the fuck Stallone? What was that!? You were only supposed to be playing with her mind not playing with your own! You don't give free kisses, especially to the hoe that back stabbed you! Why did you do that? You've clearly lost your mind._

I leaned forward and let my head fall into my hands as I covered my face. I just kissed Roxy and that wasn't a stage kiss. That wasn't a make-out. That wasn't a bet. That was a kiss a real kiss.

_There's no way._

* * *

**[Jade's POV]**

"Hey where is Shiloh?" I asked Tori who was seated in the living room as I lazily came down the stairs.

She looked up confusedly and turned to me. "Actually I haven't seen her this morning. I think she's still asleep."

"You didn't wake her up?" I flopped down on the couch beside her.

"No." She said sitting back.

"I guess somebody should." I leaned back too.

It was silent for a few moments as Tori lifted a brow.

"Fine let us not all go at once." I roughly got off the couch. I walked up the stairs and made my way to Shiloh's room."

**KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK**

"Shiloh you awake? Time for school, you're going to be late!" I yelled through the door, but I didn't hear an answer.

I opened the door and flicked on the light switch.

I glanced over at her bed which she was fast asleep faced away from me. I walked over and gave her a small shake.

"Shi wake up."

She groaned and pulled the covers over her head.

I grabbed the covers and pulled it off of her.

"Shi c'mon you're going t-" I froze in mid sentence as I spotted two huge almost black spots on her back. I bent down to get a better look which turned out to be big bruises.

"Shiloh! What happened to you!?" Within a blink Shiloh had turned around and sat as if my words were energizers.

"What happened to your back!"

"I-I told you Kulado-"

"Kulado my ass! He didn't do all that Shiloh!"

She took in a nervous breath but stayed silent.

"What happened to you." I spoke slowly yet sharp.

She started to breath like she was out of breath and I swear I could hear her heart beating.

"Shiloh calm down. Tell me what happened. It's okay, you won't be in trouble. I won't be mad. Just tell me what happened to you." I sat down on the bed and grabbed her hand trying to make her confess because I know good and damn well a 5 year old didn't hurt her like that

"I fell Jade."

"Bullshit Shiloh!"

"It's true!"

"You fell on what!?"

"We were standing on top of your car and I fell off. I didn't want to tell you because I know you are going to be mad about me standing on it in the first place." She looked down.

"You know, that might work for Tori, but I'm not a dickhead Shi. I wasn't born yesterday. You tell me the truth!" I yelled my last sentence which made her gasp.

She looked down and played with her fingers. When she looked back up at me she had tears in her eyes. "I can't."

"Why can't you."

"Because I just can't. You'll think I'm crazy or something."

"I'll never think that of you Shiloh and you know that."

She looked down again. "I did it."

"What?"

"I did it."

"You hurt yourself?"

"Yes."

"Why."

"Because I like the feeling."

"That's not okay Shiloh."

"You cut yourself with scissors and you tell me it's not ok to hurt myself!?"

"That was when I was a teenager! Something Tori never should have told you. I was going through some rough times with my parents and that eased me. Now what's your excuse!?" I crossed my arms.

"Maybe it's the same reason."

I cleared my face and uncrossed my arms. "What do you mean? How is it the same reason?"

"Maybe I'm going through rough times with my parents and I like the pain."

"What do you mean Shi. What rough times?"

She sighed. "I don't Jade. I'm just talking. I just like to do it okay. Don't judge me."

"I'm definitely not judging you Shiloh." I reached in and pulled her into a hug. "Please get ready for school. We will talk about this later."

She smiled and asked if she could stay home, which got a quick no and a push to the bathroom.

I guess she forgot who she was talking to because I don't fall for shit like that. Tori might be an idiot, but I'm sure as hell not and I know good and well she's not doing that to herself and I will find out what the hell is really going on.

_And I will find out soon._

* * *

**Sorry it took a few days to update; been busy! Thanks for reading. REVIEW ;p**


	10. I Can Trust My Heart

Chapter 10

_I Can Trust My Heart_

**[Roxy's POV]**

"Daddy I don't want to do this." I whined as I dragged the baseball bat in my hand.

"C'mon it will be fun. We need to spend a little more quality time together." He said as he threw the baseball up in the air and caught it.

"Ok I understand that, but this?" I held the bat up in my hand. "This isn't a teen female quality time with her dad. This is something you should do with Mike."

He smiled as he caught the ball again. "Alright I'll make a deal with you. I throw the ball. If you hit it we can go spend quality time wherever you want. Now if you miss it. We do this my way. Deal?" He lifted a brow.

I thought for a moment. What do I have to lose?

"Deal." I lifted the bat to my shoulders getting in a strike out the park position.

He took his hand and ran it through his long hair. "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

He threw a curve ball and I swung with all my might. To my luck I hit the ball right over his head and onto the roof.

I put the bat down and leaned on it with a smile.

He pulled out his keys. "Where to love?"

"Just follow my directions." I smiled as I walked passed him.

_This is going to be a swell night._

* * *

**[Tori's POV]**

**RING, RING, RING**

"Who is it?" Jade asked as her head laid on my chest and arm around my stomach.

"I'm not sure. I don't recognize the number." I pushed the answer button. "Hello?"

"Hello is this Mrs. West?"

"Yes, may I ask who's calling?"

"Oh yes. My name is Marline Baker. I'm Shiloh's English teacher. I was wondering if we could set up a conference maybe this week to speak on Shiloh's performance in my class."

"Oh yes of course. We can definitely do a conference."

"Who is it?" Jade looked up at me.

"Great. How about tomorrow?" Ms. Baker asked.

I put my hand over the phone. "Shiloh's Teacher."

"What did she do!" Jade yelled.

"Calm down." I uncovered the phone. "Tomorrow will be awesome."

"Around 3:45ish?"

"Sound great. I'll see you then."

"Thanks you Ms. West have a nice night."

"You too." I hung the phone up and put it back on the night stand.

"Why the hell is Shiloh's teacher calling at 9pm to schedule a conference? What did Shiloh do?"

I thought for a moment. It was kind of late. "She just wants to speak on her performance at school. She didn't state anything specific." I said as I took my hand and pushed Jade's head back down on my chest.

She gave a low sigh and wrapped her arm around me tighter as I let my finger run through her hair.

"I love you Tori."

"I love you too Jadey."

"Ughh you messed up the moment."

I laughed. "My Jadey Wadey Bear."

"Ughh Tori stop. You're tuning me off."

"You know you like those names."

She sighed again. "Only when you say them." She smiled.

"Awwwh."

"Ugh. You bring out the soft parts of me. I hate you West."

I wrapped both of my arms around her and gave her a kiss on the top of her head.

I laughed. "I love you Jade."

She grabbed my hand as we continued to watch the movie we started.

"I love you too Ladybug."

I gasped at the name and looked down at her.

She looked up at me. "You only get names like that once a year so I hope you enjoyed the one for this year." She gave me a peck on the lips and returned to her spot on my chest.

_I've never been so in love._

* * *

**[Stallone's POV]**

I sit on my bed Indian style with my face in my hands as I felt hot burning tears running down my face. My head was spinning and my stomach was turning. My heart felt weak but the same time it felt strong, my thoughts jammed around in my head. I couldn't think straight. I need something. I need something and I don't know what it is. What do I want? My heart is racing and it hurts. It hurts bad. Why am I so confused? What is going on with me?

_Think Stallone think. Clear your mind. _

I want Evelyn, but at the same time I don't. I don't want her because I'm scared. I've found someone new, someone that seems perfect for me. I'm scared to trust her. My heart will be made new for her, and what if she doesn't take care of it? What if she does just like Essence and tares it into a million pieces? What is she stomps on it and throws it around like a frisbee thinking it will come back to her whenever she wants? But she's so sweet. She's so caring. She seems genuine. She seems like someone I can trust, but I can't. I'm too scared. What if I let her in and she changes? What if I let her in and she actually breaks my heart? I can't take that. I'm not ready for that. But what if she doesn't? What if she's the perfect girl I see her as? Then I'm missing out? I would think what do I have to lose for trying? I have to lose my heart. It's a 50 50 chance. What do I do? I can't live scared for the rest of my life. I can't run from every open arm that's to me. I say I'm never scared, but I'm scared now.

Essence. My beautiful Essence. I still love her. I know I do, but how can I? Why do I still feel for her? Why can't I let her go? She's the one who done this to me; the one who changed the way I trust people; the way I handle my heart, but then again, I can't let her go. I know I can't trust her, but she can't break my heart again. She's already broken it. So I can hand her my heart in pieces, because she made those pieces and she can't break them down anymore. All she can do is rebuild them, but if she decides to break them down again it wouldn't hurt. It wouldn't hurt because she already broke me. So I'm not afraid to run back to her. My heart can take her now. My heart knows what's ahead now with Essence. It's like an Essence vaccine. She's come and did her worst now I'm immune to her heart break. If I take my broken heart pieces and give them to Evelyn and she rebuilds my heart, it's brand new. It's a sealed wall and she is the only one that could break it and if Evelyn, this new perfect creature that my heart is longing for decides to break down what she's put together, it's a new heart break. Something I'm not immune too. It's going to be a new heart break all over again and I can't take that. That's why I don't want to give her my heart because she has the ability to hurt me even more than Essence ever could again. I mean yes Essence can hurt me again, but it will never be as strong as me giving Evelyn my heart and Evelyn breaking it. It's not the same and I'm scared to be with her; to be with anybody but Essence.

Now Roxy. My best friend Roxy. My ex best friend Roxy. I have no idea what's going on with me, but lately I've been having a small feeling for her. Something different though. It doesn't feel like a crush. There would be nothing weirder than crushing on the girl I grew up with that's practically my sister, but when I kissed her, something was there. I felt something, something different, something I can't explain. It's not the same feeling I felt with Essence. It's something…new. I want to explore those feelings, but I hate that bitch. I know she can't be trusted and I know she's most likely a heart breaker, but I just want to explore her more. Just to see what my heart is trying to do.

I'm not using my head anymore, but I'm following my heart. I might sound dumb or whatever, but I don't care. There's too much my mind is trying to do which is apparently opposite of what my heart wants and that is leaving me in this situation with a perfect girl who wants to be with me, me running to a hoe who broke my heart, and then giving one of my real passionate kisses to a bitch I use to call a best friend who went with my ex girlfriend behind my back, all the while I've found out that Statige has a crush on me and I can't even think of being with him! So I quit. No more mind and heart battling. I'm dropping my mind and following my heart, and wherever I end up that's where I'm going to stay. Let's hope if I can't trust anything I can trust my heart.

_I hope I'm doing the right thing._

* * *

**Thanks for reading! PLEASE REVIEW! :)**


	11. I Want Her Heart Right?

Chapter 11

_I Want Her Heart. Right?_

**[Beck's POV]**

"Nice place huh?" Roxy said as she crossed her arms on the table.

I took a second look around the restaurant her directions lead me to called Rallone's Steak House. I've never seen this place or even knew it existed.

"It's nice. I'm guessing you've been here before."

"Nope." She smiled. "I just saw an ad online a few days ago and I liked the sound of it so I figured I should check it out and what is a better time than now?"

"Guess there isn't a better time."

"Here are your drinks. Are you all ready to order?" The waiter asked as he pulled out a pad and pen.

"Um, not just yet. Roxy you can order if you're ready." I glanced down at the menu.

"Just a few more minutes." She smiled at the waiter who nodded and walked off.

"Hmm, this looks good." I settled for the chicken pasta meal as slid the menu to the edge of the table for the waiter to grab when he returned.

"So Roxy, how's school been going? Anything new?"

She closed her menu and put it on top of mine. "It's going okay. Nothing really new." She shrugged.

"Any new people you like?"

She frowned for a moment then cleared her face. "Not really any big crushes or anything."

"So you're telling me you don't have even the smallest crush on anybody?" I lifted a brow.

She frowned again then then gave a small smile. "Nope."

I sat back and gave her a smile because I could tell by her tone that she was lying to me.

"Hey are you all ready to order?" The waiter asked as he stood in front of the table once more.

We gave the waiter our order and returned to the conversation.

"How's Jaylen and Stallone doing?"

"Fine."

"Michael and Statige?"

"Fine. Hey Statige actually has a little thing for Stallone. He told us a little while back." She said as she took a sip of her drink.

"Really?" I crossed my arms.

"Mhm."

"So does Stallone like him back?"

She looked and answered me like she was offended by my question. "No."

"Okay sorry for asking." I smiled.

"Oh I didn't mean to say it like that." She scratched the back of her head.

"Alright. So who do you really like?" I leaned forward with my hands crossed on the table.

She looked at me mad like. "I already told you no one."

"Roxy you can't get passed me. Stop trying."

She sighed and started to play with her straw because she knew I was right. I always catch her when she is telling a story.

"Okay. So maybe I do have a small crush on someone." She said with a frown not looking up at me.

I lifted a brow. "Oh yeah? Is it a boy?"

She put her elbow on the table and rested her chin in her palm. "No daddy."

"A girl huh? Why don't you ask her out?"

She sighed once more. "Because I know she would never go with me, and I would be lucky if she even looked at me that way. Plus it would be a little weird to go with her."

"Really? Why do you think that?"

"Because I've known her for a very long time I did something horrible to her." She looked down.

Her words made me realize that I knew exactly who she was referring too.

"So uh what's her name?" I leaned back knowing what her answer was going to be.

"Stallone daddy. Stallone West."

* * *

**[Evelyn's POV]**

I sit on my bed clutching onto a teddy bear with my chin sitting on top of its head. I like Stallone. I know I like her. I know it's genuine. I'm not playing around this time. I know I'm not. I hope I'm not?

I bury my face into my teddy bear.

_She's different. I can feel it. I know it. I won't hurt her. I hope I won't hurt her. I've changed. I know I have. I know I've said these things before, but this time I'm serious. I think I'm serious? Am I lying to myself? No. I'm not lying. Stallone's beautiful. She's smart. She might not be the most caring, but I love that about her. I love her personality I know I do. I don't just like her for her looks. I don't just like her for her sexy body. I like her for her. Right? I said the same thing about Dianleys too, I know I said I liked her, and I thought I did. I know I said I liked Kaylen, and I thought I did. I know I said I liked Danielle, and I thought I did, but Stallone is different, I swear. I won't hurt her. I won't use her. Will I? No! I can't keep doing this. Evelyn what's your problem? I'm not who I play myself off as and I don't mean that. I do want to give Stallone my heart. I know I'll be different for her because she is different. She's the one I want to stop with. The one I want to spend my life with. _

_I just don't want to admit it. I don't want to admit that Stallone is just another part of the plan. I don't want to admit it because I don't believe it. I don't believe I'm just going to use her because I've stuck around this long. I've been chasing her. I've never chased those other girls. I got what I wanted within a couple of weeks and I moved on. I'm not going to do that to Stallone because I can't. I've been really chasing her and there is no way I've been chasing her for that. I've been chasing her because I want her heart. Right? Right…..right?_

* * *

**[Stallone's POV]**

I walk down the stairs lazily and flop on the couch. I have a headache and I'm just tired of everything. I just want to clear everything somehow, but there's no way to do that. Why is love so difficult? Maybe I'm just making it difficult. Maybe I should just fuck it and go with Evelyn.

_Ughh just stop thinking about it!_

I put my hands in my face again.

"Hey what's the matter?" I heard Tori say from in front of me. I don't even know where the hell she came from.

I felt her sit down close beside me. "You okay?"

I remove my face from my hands to look at her. "I'm fine Tori."

"It's kind of late, you should get to bed."

"I don't want to sleep. I can't sleep too much on my mind." I really don't like talking, but I need to vent just a little and Tori's here and she's so disgustingly caring, so why not vent to her?

"Want talk about it?" She placed her hand so caringly on my thigh.

I sighed. "It's just, relationship problems."

"Essence?" She lifted a brow.

I sat back and sighed. "I guess. I don't know. It feels like everybody."

"What exactly is the problem?" She asked as she stroked my hair.

"I just don't know which way to go. I'm afraid of another broken heart and I…"I stopped as I felt tears fill my eyes and I fought to hold them back, but I lost as I felt the warm tears slide down my face.

I don't know why I'm so emotional about this. It's not a big of a deal as I'm making it. I guess I'm just finally letting out some of what I've been holding in since the accident. I haven't really cried too much about it. Just maybe a single tear here and there. I mean I don't mean I just need to go all hysterical or anything, but for the pain I felt when my heart was ripped, I should of let out more than I held in and now it's catching up with me, and I do feel that one of these days I'm going to just explode.

"Stallone." Tori grabbed me into a hug. "It's okay to feel that way I can't imagine what you're feeling right now, but you know who would?"

I didn't talk I just shrugged as I let my warm tears fall down my face and onto Tori's shirt.

"Jade."

I looked up at Tori. "How would she know?" I said in a nasty tone.

"Because she had her heart broken just like you at your age, but she was in a relationship for 3 years, not just 5 months. So think about how she felt when Beck left her."

My heart started beating fast for an unknown reason. I remember hearing the story before, but I never thought about how Jade must have felt or even actually cared. I really couldn't imagine how Jade must have felt because the 5 month thing had me dying. I fucking loved Essence so damn bad and Jade must have had that same feeling for 3 years. _3 years!_ That has to hurt. I suddenly felt dumb. Like why am I crying over this. It's stupid.

I quickly wipe my tears and push myself off of Tori.

"I can't imagine." I said looking away.

Tori turned my face towards her and held my face in her warm hands.

"I love you Stallone, more than anything. I know you're going through a tough time but please do not do anything like you did again. If you-"

"-Tori I won't." I grabbed her hands off of my face but still held onto them. "I wasn't thinking. I'm sorry. I was just…I don't know."

She smiled and gave me a kiss on my forehead. "Get to bed, you are going to be tired at school if you don't."

I frowned at the sound of school. "Yeah okay."

"Oh Stallone, can you please pick your sister up from school tomorrow and bring her home? Me and Jade have a conference with her teacher as soon as her schools out."

I sighed. "I guess."

She smiled again as I stood up and started to make my way to the stairs. "I love you!"

"Yeah, yeah.

* * *

**[Jade's POV]**

"Put your seatbelt on." I stated to Shiloh who was daydreaming out of the window.

"Oh yeah, sorry." She grabbed the seatbelt and put it on quickly then returned her gaze out of the window.

I started the car and pulled out of the driveway on the way to Shiloh's school.

"You're awfully quiet." I said as I took a glance at her.

"Well you know how rainy days are. No fun. Makes me tired."

"So Shiloh, we need to talk."

She gave a big sigh. "Jade no."

"No?"

"Yes. No. I don't feel like talking."

"That's what you've been saying the past 3 days. Now you don't have a choice. I've been very patient with you Shi now time is up."

She sighed again which made me irritated, but I didn't show it.

"What do you possibly want to talk about Jade?" She stated as she threw her hands up in the air.

"Maybe we can start with that." I lifted the sleeve of the jacket she was wearing to reveal a new bruise on her arm that wasn't there until after school yesterday.

She quickly yanked her arm away pulling the sleeve of her jacket back down.

"Shiloh no bullshit. Who's doing that to you?"

She shook her head. "I already told you-"

"Dammit Shiloh don't you lie to me!" I smacked the stirring wheel. I knew someone was hurting her, and there were only 3 people in mind, but I never could be positive.

It was silent for a few moments before she broke it.

"Jade. Jade I can't…I can't." I heard her voice crack and I gave her another glance as I saw tears running down her face.

"Shiloh, baby, honey, please tell me. This is not okay. I want to help you." My words were sincere and I grabbed her hand but kept my other hand steady on the stirring wheel.

"I can't Jade. No one is doing it. I am." She said in a clearer voice.

I pulled into the car pull at her school and put the car in park as I faced her.

"Tell me Shiloh. Now!" I grabbed her upper arms and pulled her to me so I was speaking directly into her face.

She gasped and started to shake her head and say something but she was interrupted.

**KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK**

"Shiloh! Good morning! C'mon!" I glanced at the window to see Sunshine with the biggest stupid smile on her face.

"Ughh." I let Shiloh go knowing Sunshine would never leave until Shiloh was out of the car. She quickly exited the car and shut the door without even a look back at it.

I put the car back in drive and slammed on the gas pedal.

_I'm going to find out who's hurting my daughter and when I do they are going to get fucked the hell up. That's a promise._

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Review please!**


	12. Sometimes a Promise has to be Broken

Chapter 12

_Sometimes a Promise has to be Broken_

**[Stallone's POV]**

"Boy get yo hand out my food!" Jaylen yelled as she smacked Michael's hand during lunch.

"Dang girl I just wanted a one fry."

She rolled her eyes. "Anyways what is everybody doin' tonight? We never chill like we use to."

"I know right." Statige agreed.

"We could go to Dj's Landing." Roxy stated.

Jaylen mugged her. "Don't be a lame today Roxy."

"Let's go to the Karaoke Dokie." Statige suggested.

"I'm cool." Jaylen said with a mouthful.

"I'm in." Michael lifted a finger.

"Me too." Roxy said.

"Why you can't sing." Jaylen said and Roxy gave her a mad look.

"Look who's so quiet." Jaylen stared at me. "What's wrong? Pussy got ya tongue?"

"It's cat got your tongue." Roxy corrected her obvious joke.

"Why don't you go be an idiot somewhere else?" Jaylen spat at Roxy.

"Yall chill the fuck out." I said. "I'm busy tonight."

"Busy doing what?" Statige asked nosily.

"None of yall's business." I took a bite of my sandwich.

"Stallone's got a date." Jaylen said.

I paused. "Who told you that?"

"Nobody. I was just guessing. I guess I'm right?" She lifted a brow.

"No. I'm not going on a date. We are just hanging out." I tried to convince myself that my little get together with Essence tonight is just a hang out. Nothing more.

"Oh yeah with who?" Roxy asked.

"Don't worry about it." I stood up and walked away. It was no sooner than my plate fell into the garbage can than I felt an arm grab me gently.

I turned around to see who had the nerve.

"Uh hey." Statige stood there with a nervous look on his face.

"Yes Statige?" I crossed my arms.

He put his hands in his pockets and looked down before he looked back up at me with his big light brown eyes. "So I was just wondering if maybe you want to go out or something Saturday night?" He gave a faint smile.

I like how he was bold enough to still ask me out on a date even though he just heard me two seconds ago claim I was "hanging" out with someone tonight.

I smile. "Statige, why are you asking me out?"

He removed one of his hands from his pockets and scratched the back of his head nervously. "Because…I think you're sweet and pretty and I just want to get to know you a little better."

"Sweet? That I'm not." I laughed.

"C'mon what do you have to lose?"

I uncrossed my arms. "Statige you know I'm not into guys so why are you even trying?"

He smiled. "Have you ever had a boyfriend?

"No"

"Have you ever gone on a date with a guy?"

"No."

"So how would you know?"

I looked away for a minute then returned to his eyes. "I guess I wouldn't."

"Great, Saturday at 6:00pm. I'll pick you up." He smiled then walked away without even letting me respond. I smiled at his boldness and continued to class.

_I guess a little date with Statige wouldn't be so bad. Nothing Serious._

* * *

**[Sunshine's POV]**

"One time my mom told me if I brush my teeth everyday then they will be so bright that that when it's dark, I will be able to see if I smile!" I told Shiloh who seemed to be like a puppy who forgot how to wag its tail.

"That's nice Sunshine." She put her head against her locker.

I sighed. "Have you told your parents yet Shiloh?"

"No and you know I can't. I will get killed for sure." She turned to look at me.

"Well if you tell someone he can't kill you Shiloh."

"Yes he can, and it's not even me he threatened to kill. It's my sister. I can't put her in harm's way just because I want to be selfish and stop the beatings. I love her too much."

I put my hand on Shiloh's back. "Shiloh that's so sweet of you, but I really think you should tell someone important. Not that I don't think I'm important, but I don't think that bad guy will be able to hurt your sister. I mean Stallone is a tough one. She scares me when I come over. Hey we should have a sleepover this weekend! I can bring movies and pop-"

"Sunshine! How is this helping?"

"Oh right. What I was saying is, if you tell he won't be able to hurt anyone because they will put that bad guy where bad guys belong and even if he was somehow one of those sneaky people and did try to hurt Stallone, she would beat the pickles out of him!"

She looked over at me with small tears in her eyes. "I can't tell Sunshine. I'm just too scared he would really hurt her. He's capable of doing more than you think, and I can't put her in harm's way. I can take a little beating. I'm fine."

I crossed my arms. "If you don't tell I will."

"Sunshine! You promised you wouldn't!"

"I know!" I looked down at my feet. I hated breaking promises. Well actually I never broke one, so I guess I don't know If I hate it or not, but I hate the thought. If I tell, it's for her own good. I hate seeing my best friend hurt. It hurts me.

I grab her hand like I always do and started to walk down the hall to our last class at the sound of the bell.

Her hand is warm. It always makes me feel safe. Sometimes I don't even let go when we get to class, and she doesn't seem to mind at all!

But I don't want to see my best friend hurt anymore. I want to do something, but what can I do without breaking my promise?

_Sometimes a promise has to be broken._

* * *

**[Evelyn's POV]**

"Evelyn what's the answer to number 16…Evelyn."

"Yo." Arizona hit me in the arm to get my attention. "16."

"Oh um… x equals 345 times 63p plus 32t." I answer with just a glance at question in the book.

"Very well done Evelyn." My teacher went on to the next person.

"Arizona what is the answer to 17?"

"Uhhh…."

" X equals 35" I whisper to her.

"X equals 39."

"5"

"5! X equals 35." She smiled

"Very nice. Next time get the answer from your own brain though." My teacher smiled and moved on.

"Shit." Arizona said to herself.

"You know you should learn how to do this on your own."

"Why should I do that when I have you." She smiled and popped a lollipop in her mouth.

I rolled my eyes.

"So whatchu doing tonight? Me you and Sierra should hit the club."

"No clubs, but we can go out if you want." I shrugged.

"Then where to Evelyn? Build The Bear Workshop?"

"Don't make fun! I wanted a teddy bear!" I punched her in her arm.

"Ouch. I was just playing. Real talk we need to go somewhere. I don't care where, but I'm not spending another Friday night pealing potatoes with my mom."

"Pealing potat-" I threw my hands up. "-Don't even want to know. But yeah okay. I'm down. I'm rollin'."

She looked at me and laughed. "Evelyn just stop. You sound like an idiot." "I'm rollin'." She mocked me.

"What!?"

"You're such a sweety pie!" She pinched my cheeks sarcastically. "I'll tell Sierra. I'll pick you up around 7 I guess, or whenever my car decides to roll up."

She put her head on her desk. "Wake me up when the bell rings."

I sighed.

_Guess I'm going out tonight._

* * *

**[Roxy's & Stallone Texts]**

Roxy: Lone.

Stallone: What?

Roxy: Just curious, who are you really hanging with tonight?

Stallone: Why is it to your concern?

Roxy: I just like to know.

Stallone: Well that's none of your business now is it?

Roxy: I don't get you.

Stallone: ?

Roxy: I mean I don't get you.

Stallone: Like how idiot?

Roxy: Like sometimes you hate me, then the next we are friends, then the next your tongue is down my throat. Then all of a sudden we are enemies again.

Stallone: That's how life works.

Roxy: No it's not.

Stallone: Welcome to my life.

Roxy: Stallone really what's the deal? Are we friends now or what?

Stallone: Maybe. I don't know. Will you leave me alone?

Roxy: No.

Stallone: Why?

Roxy: Because I miss being your best friend Lone. I'm sorry okay, it's been months and I've changed. I know what I did was wrong and I would do anything to make it up to you. I was being dumb and I wasn't thinking. I've grown since then. I'm smarter, wiser. Just give me another chance at being your friend and I promise you I'll never fuck up again.

Stallone: You expect me to believe that? Sounds like a bunch of bullshit.

Roxy: It's from my heart Stallone. Something you seem to lack.

Roxy: I'm sorry.

Stallone: Don't be sorry, you're right.

Roxy: Huh?

Stallone: I forgive you, but that doesn't mean we are all of a sudden best friends again.

Roxy: Thank you so much :)

Stallone: Don't go all mushy.

Roxy: Can I ask you something?

Stallone: I hate when people ask if they can ask me something. No you can't ask me something. :|

Roxy: Really?

Stallone: What is it Roxi?

Roxy: That's not how you spell my name…

Stallone: It is today, now get on with it.

Roxy: The other day when you kissed me. Why did you do it?

Stallone: Idk

Roxy: That's all you have to say?

Stallone: Yep.

Roxy: Can I ask you something else?

Stallone: What did I just finish telling you?

Roxy: Oh yeah sorry. But um, when we…kissed. Did you feel it?

Stallone: …

Roxy: I'm taking that as a yes.

Stallone: I didn't say that.

Roxy: You didn't say no.

Stallone: I didn't.

Roxy: You didn't feel it?

Stallone: No. I didn't say no.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Review! Your reviews mean a lot to me! Thank you so much for them. :)**


	13. I Just Want My Mommy

Chapter 13

_I Just Want My Mommy _

**[Shiloh's POV]**

"So I'll see you tonight?"

"Uh, yeah, of course." I said with a forced smile.

"You know I love you Shiloh right?" Johnson said as he leaned against the lockers.

"Ye-yeah I know."

He grabbed me and threw me roughly against the lockers and put his lips against mine forcefully. I felt his tongue slide across my bottom lip but I didn't open my mouth. He tried again and again I denied.

"Why are you making bad choices?" He asked in a tone that sounded calm, but I knew what was to come. So I closed my eyes.

"Hey there you two!" My eyes flung open at the sound of the warm familiar voice that always made me feel safe.

I look over to where the voice was coming from. "Tori!" I said overly excited; happy she was my superhero even though she didn't know it. I ran to her and wrapped my arms around her tight like I never wanted to let go.

"Whoa." She said at the sudden impact of me. "Hey butterfly, I didn't know you missed me so much." She laughed as she returned the hug by wrapping her arms around me just as tight. She glanced up at Johnson. "Hello Johnson, how are you?"

Johnson smiled and put his hands in his pocket. "I'm doing great Ms. West, and yourself?"

"I'm fine thanks for asking. I told you don't have to call me Ms. West all the time." She chuckled.

"Why are you here?" I asked confusedly not letting go of her.

"We have a conference with your teacher remember?" She let go of me, but I still held tight to her afraid that if I let go he could hurt me even though I knew he wouldn't; Not in front of my parents.

"Where's Jade?"

She ran her hand threw my hair. "She's coming. We ran into Sunshine and Jade wanted to talk to Cat. I came to see if I could find you before Stallone came."

"Well uh, I better go. I'll see you later baby." He walked over and gave me a kiss on the forehead as I still hung tightly to Tori; Even squeezing her as he walked near.

"Love you. See you Ms. Wes- Tori." He smiled and walked away.

"Shiloh I love you and all, but can you please let go. It's getting kind of hard to breathe babe."

I slowly release my grip on Tori. "Oh sorry." I give a small faint laugh.

"There you are!" I instantly wrapped my arms back around Tori at the sound of the voice.

"Shiloh!"

Tori looked over at Jade. "Hey how's Cat?" Tori said as she pulled me off of her, but I quickly grabbed her hand.

"She's…Cat." Jade shrugged.

"Shiloh quit it." Tori wiggled her hand out of my tight squeeze.

"What is she doing?" Jade asked with a mad tone like there's no reason on earth Tori should be telling me to stop anything.

"She's being all clingy." Tori answered looking at me. "You okay?"

"I'm fine." I stated, but I stuck closely to her.

I don't know why, but at this moment I don't want to leave Tori's sight. I want her to hug me and hold me and tell me everything is going to be alright. I want to hang onto her forever. I feel like a helpless child and I want my mommy.

"Hey Stallone's probably outside waiting for you, we have to get to the conference." Tori said as she looked at the time.

"Can't I just wait for you guys. I want to leave with you!" I begged as I pulled on Tori's arm like a child.

"No you can't. Go with your sister, we'll be back soon." Jade stepped in.

"No!" I scream which made the last few people in the hallway look my way.

"Shiloh! What has gotten into you today?" Tori asked but I didn't answer.

Jade gave me a specious look. "Why don't you want to go with Stallone Shiloh?" She took a step towards me.

I took a step back wrapping my arm around Tori's again without caring about what Tori feels about it. Jade reminded me of Johnson sometimes and I don't know why. They didn't look alike and they didn't act alike, but sometimes she just scared me just as much as him for no reason at all, and this was one of those times.

"I just want to stay with Tori." My arms wrapped tighter around hers.

"Are you scared to be with Stallone?" Jade asked tilting her head like she was trying to figure something out.

"N-no I'm not. I just don't want to go with her is all."

Jade took two more steps closer to me so she stood in front of me but half of my body was behind Tori's.

"Shiloh will you let go of me please?"

"Is Stallone the one-" Jade stopped as she was interrupted by my phone.

**RING, RING, RING**

I reached into my pocket and pulled out my phone

**Incoming Caller: **_**Sis**_

"It's Stallone, I guess I'll go with her." I hit the answer key. "Hey I'm coming." I hung up after that.

I hesitated, but finally released Tori and started to walk away.

"My teacher's classroom is that way." I pointed in the direction and then continued out of the school and down the steps towards Stallone's car.

_I just want my mom._

* * *

**[Tori's POV]**

"Don't you think she was acting a little weird?" I asked Jade as we made our way down the hall to her teacher's class room.

"Maybe." She pushed passed me and swung open the door to room 105.

There sat a lady with flawless caramel skin and long black hair. She wore her glasses low as she was reading a book.

_She's really pretty to be a teacher? Like c'mon, she looks like one of those porn star teachers._

She glanced up and looked directly at Jade who was standing slightly in front of me. She removed her glasses and stood with a smile. "You must be Ms. West?" She asked as she reached her hand out to Jade. Jade looked at her hand but didn't take it. "Yeah that's me."

Ms. Baker took her hand back in a _well_ sort of manner before glaring at me. "Hello, and you are?"

"-This is my wife Victoria." Jade answered before I could.

Ms. Baker gave a confused look before she spoke. "So, so you two are…are married?"

"Yes, is there a problem?" Jade crossed her arms and lifted a brow.

"Oh no, no Shiloh just um…she just never mentioned…that, um.."

"Her parents are lesbians?" Jade finished her sentence nonchalantly.

"..well no."

"-Well you didn't call us here today to speak on sexual orientation. So how about we get to the subject on why you wanted a conference today shall we?" Jade took a seat in one of the student desks and I did the same.

Ms. Baker pulled a chair in front of where we were sitting and crossed her legs.

"Well yes. I wanted to talk to you about Shiloh's performance in my class the pass month or so." She stood up and walked over to her desk and pulled out a binder and a notebook. She then returned to her seat in front of us.

She flipped through the pages for a moment before she sat the open binder on Jade's desk.

"You see her grades went from a 99% average to 85% to 72% now to a 54% average which is an F. She's failing all of my assignments and it's not that she doesn't know how to do the work, it's because she's not trying in my class anymore. Shiloh went from my best student to one of my worse within a matter of weeks. It's like she's given up. She writes anything down on her papers for answers like "Who cares" or "life sucks". She doesn't pay attention anymore, she always seems to be off in la, la land and she's just not the same bubbling sweet old Shiloh I've met at the beginning of the school year and I was wondering if you guys had any idea why? Is there anything going on at home to make her want to just give up? I want to help her in my class, but as of right now she's not going to pass."

Jade looked at me for a moment before she returned her gaze to the teacher. "There's not much that we know of that would make her just give up. I'm just as surprised as you are."

"I want you to see this." Ms. Baker put the notebook that read Shiloh West on the front in a black bold marker. "The other day I asked the class to write a journal about themselves. I asked them to reach deep down and to write any thoughts or any pictures that comes to mind. Just about everyone in class wrote about little things at school, or drew pictures of themselves or wrote poems, but Shiloh's journal stood out most to me and I just wanted you to see it." She opened the notebook to about the last page and I look over Jade's shoulder as I read the nicely written script.

_Write, yes I'll write. Write about what.. me? About life? You know what I hate about life? We live to die. We are born into this world to do nothing special. We eat, we sleep, we work hard, we go through shit, then we die. What do we gain from that? What is the point of us being here? Better yet, what is the point of me being here? I'm no one special. I don't do anything special. My life is shit. I got a "dad" that doesn't listen, a mom who's just…there, a sister who hates my guts, a boyfriend who no one will understand, and a best friend who has no idea what's going on in the world. Sometimes I feel alone. Even though this world is packed with trillions and zillions of people, it can sometimes be a lonely place. I feel lost, I feel hurt, I feel scared. I'm tired. I'm just ready to leave here. Not leave this class, not leave this state, not leave this country, but leave this earth. I'm not only ready, but I want to die. Then the pain will stop. The frustration will stop. The feeling will stop. Everything will stop. When I close my eyes I can see heaven. It's beautiful. It's perfect. No pain. No nothing. It's peace. It's what I want. A caterpillar starts off small and eats and eats and one day makes a cocoon and after a while turns into a beautiful butterfly. Caterpillars have something to live for, they know that one day they will have beautiful wings and fly with the wind. Sometimes I fill like a caterpillar, one that stuck in it's shell. And I wonder…will I ever get my wings, or will I be stuck here forever? I have nothing to look forward to. I don't see a future. I don't see my wings. Not for me. Not for Shiloh. _

I couldn't help the small tears that rolled down my face at her journal. From what I see Shiloh is a happy young lady from the outside. It became clear not long ago that someone is indeed hurting her and Jade and I are on the mission trying to pin point who it is. She claims she does those things to herself, but I never believed her, I never believed her until now. After reading this I'm pretty sure she is the one hurting herself. We have to do something.

I glance over at Jade who looked away from the journal for a moment then returned her gaze to Ms. Baker.

"She wrote this?" Jade asked in a hurt voice; one that I don't her too often.

"Yes Ms. West and there is something else that is to my concern. I couldn't help but notice Shiloh has cuts and bruises all over her. You wouldn't be at any help to that would you?"

Jade's expression went from hurt to _I'm going to kill you_. Her hands went flat on the desk as she stared Ms. Baker in her eyes furiously. "Are you asking me if I hurt my daughter?" She asked in very slow words that were so sharp it hurt to listen to them.

I could tell by the look on Ms. Baker's face that she was terrified. "Uh, uh, n- no, yes, yes I'm asking because I have too. It's my job as a teacher."

"You believe we are doing that to her? Is this the whole reason why we are even here?" I asked with my hand on my heart. I couldn't believe she would even think that. The thought of hurting my children sickens me to the stomach and this is the second time I've been accused of doing it!

"Have you noticed the scarring on your daughter?"

"Yes we have! And I can't believe you have the nerve to ask us if we are the ones causing it! I would never hurt my daughter! I would never seriously hurt any of my kids! And you have me in here asking me if I'm…"Jade stopped as tears filled her eyes and ran down her face. "If I'm the one causing her pain. If I'm the one hurting her. I've been trying so hard to figure out who's hurting my little girl Baker I fuckin have. She won't tell me, she won't tell Tori she won't tell her sister, she won't tell anybody. She claims she's doing it to herself, but we both know good and well she's not and….and I'm tired of seeing her hurt." She banged her hand on the desk making both me and Ms. Baker jump. "I'm tired of it! And you have the got damn nerve to ask me if I'm hurting her! Fuck you!" Jade jumped up, grabbed my hand and started to storm out of the classroom. We didn't make it too far down the hall until she turned around and buried her face in my chest as she filled my shirt with her sobs. I was in shock. I of course wrapped my arms around her and told her everything was going to be okay, but I didn't know that for sure.

This wasn't Jade. I don't know who this was crying into me; her body shivering under mine. She was helpless for her daughter. I knew exactly how she felt, but there had to be something else to make her cry like she is; to make her so…so weak. She finally collected herself and grabbed my hand once more, this time gently as we made our way to the car.

"Tori." Jade let out a breath. "Maybe…maybe she is doing it to herself." She shook her head no. "But there's no way. I don't believe it. I never knew she felt like this. Tori…" She started to cry again. "She wants to die Tori. She said she wants to die. She said I don't listen, and maybe this….maybe this is my fault."

I rubbed her back not knowing what to do. I've never seen Jade so broken down since Beck broke up with her all those years ago and it's scaring me. "It's not your fault Jade. We just need to talk to her okay. Everything will be okay."

I was quiet for a few moments. "No it won't Tori." She said calmly.

"Yes it will." I tried to convince her.

"No it won't! You always think _everything will be okay" _She mocked me. "Well it's not! You're making me sick with that optimistic shit! Just stop it! Stop living in perfect land and look at the fuckin' matters in front of you! Everything is not okay Tori! Ughh!" She continued to cry but put the car in drive and started to speed home.

I look out of my window and let the tears fall from my face quietly. She was right. Everything wasn't okay, and I couldn't tell myself that anymore. It was the only saying that made me feel better but deep down I always knew it's not true.

_Everything's not okay_

* * *

**[Stallone's POV]**

I watched Shiloh as she opened the door and flopped down in the passenger's seat.

"You've looked better." I said as I put the car in drive.

"Just drive Stallone. I don't feel liked dealing with your bullshit today."

She caught me off guard with her boldness towards me.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked really wanting to know.

She sighed. "The world."

"No really what's wrong with you?"

She sighed again. "Stallone if I tell you a secret will you keep it a secret?"

I thought for a moment. "Probably not." I told her the truth. "What is it?"

"Well if you're not going to keep it a secret then I'm not telling you." She turned to look out of her window.

"Alright, I'll keep it a secret." I lied.

"Stallone, really, I'm trusting you with everything. Please promise me, promiseeee me you will not tell a soul please." She sounded so desperate and I couldn't help but be serious about keeping her secret.

"I won't tell now what's up?"

She sighed nervously. "….Johnson's-"

**RING, RING, RING**

"Shut up for a minute." I told her as I answered my phone.

"Speak."

"Hey are we still on for tonight?" Essence asked threw the phone.

"Didn't you already ask me this like twice?" I giggled.

"Yes just making sure though."

"Yes we are. I'll be around to pick you up around 6ish I guess."

"Okay see you then."

"See you Essence." I hung up the phone.

"Essence?" Shiloh said in a disgusted tone. "Why are you still talking to her?"

"Look here Shiloh do I tell you who you can and can not talk to?" That made me so mad and I'm not sure why it made me as mad as it did.

"It's just you almost die over what that girl did and you are still tal-"

"Shut the hell up Shiloh! I don't want to hear it okay." I grip the stirring wheel hard knowing her words are the truth and I didn't want to hear anymore of it.

"Well can I finish telling you what I was telling you at first?"

"No! I don't want to hear that either."

* * *

**Thanks for reading. REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWW! :)**


	14. I Can't Do This Alone

Chapter 14

_I Can't Do This Alone_

**[Stallone's POV]**

Once we got home Shiloh pushed passed me and into the front door after I unlocked it for myself to enter first.

"Rude." I stated to her as I walked in behind.

She turned around and stared at me with the most aggravated look on her face mixed with pure hatred.

"Well that's an ugly face." I smirked at her and continued to the kitchen and she followed behind furiously.

"You're following me because?" I asked as I opened a cabinet to get some chips but she slammed it closed which slammed my finger in it.

I shouted in pain as I held my finger for a few seconds. "Fuck Shiloh!" I took my other hand and pushed her hard enough to make her fall on the floor, but she quickly got up and pushed me back just as hard which made me run into the edge of the counter making me yelp in pain once more as the edge poked into my side. I took my hand and back slapped her harder than I intended as she fell on to the floor once more. "Shiloh have you lost your mind!?" I said as I rubbed my side. She looked up at me with no expression on her face. It's like everything on her mind was empty and emotions didn't exist in her world anymore. I saw a red spot start to develop on her cheek where I had just striked her, but she deserved it, like what the fuck did I do to her to make her go off on me?

"Get up." I said nonchalantly as I crossed my arms looking down at her. She got up and took a step closer to me as she looked me directly in the eyes. Her eyes where crystal blue at this moment, it felt like I could see right through them. I saw one single tear fall down her cheek and drop onto the floor, but her expression didn't change, she didn't move, she didn't make a sound, but her eyes stayed steady on mine. At that moment I felt like a big piece of meat in a lion's eye; that if I made one single move she would strike and eat her pray, but as long as I don't move, I'm unappetizing. _Maybe I should play dead?_

"What Shiloh?" When I spoke that's when her expression changed. A million tears filled her eyes and she let them fall. Some unknown sounds escaped her lips, but yet her eyes still stayed steady on mine. "C'mon it was just a slap. I barely touched you." I said uncrossing my arms and turning around to walk away, but I instantly felt nails dig into my arm and spin me around with much force I had to grab the counter to keep balance.

"Stallone you…." Her teeth were gritted, her voice was deep, her face was red, her tears were flowing as she pointed a finger at me as if I was a child. "You said you would be there for me… you said you've changed…you said I can come to you for anything…you said you needed me…you said you love me…you said we are sisters…but yet it's still all lies!" She put extra emphasis on lies as she yelled it which made me take a small step back. "You're supposed to be here for me! You're supposed to listen to me! You're supposed to care! But you don't! You don't care about shit! You only care about you! You're nothing but a selfish, conniving, lying, egoistical, self-centered, fucked up, sad excuse for a sister & a daughter, heartless, A through Z bitch! You need to go on Ebay and see if they have any hearts for sale because that's what you need Stallone!" She pushed me hard in my chest causing me to fall on the floor. She got on top of me on my lower stomach and put her hands on my face making me look directly in her eyes. She spoke softer and quieter than before. "You're the only one I can go to Stallone. You're the only one I want to go to and you won't listen! You won't listen. I need you, but you won't listen." She let go of my face and stood up and stepped over me as she made her way to the exit of the kitchen.

Shiloh I-" She put a hand up. "I don't want to her it Stallone."

"But Shiloh-"

"-I don't want to hear that either!" She yelled in a mocking voice that sounded like me just a little while ago in the car.

She stomped out of the kitchen and I heard the front door open and slam.

* * *

**[Roxy's POV]**

Jaylen: Are you going to pick me up or what hoe?

Me: I thought you were driving tonight!

Jaylen: Roxy you know my car is fuckin' up! Just ask your dad for the car.

Me: Ughh. Okay.

Jaylen: And hurry up!

Me: Don't rush me!

I threw my phone onto my bed as I made my way downstairs to find my dad.

It wasn't hard to find him as he was in his small office as usual filling with papers and chatting away on the phone.

"Daddy." I whispered.

He looked up at me and not surprising told whoever he was on the phone with he would get back with them.

"Yes love, I hope this is important?" He sat back and crossed his hands on his lap.

"Well it is….sorta. I guess."

"What is it?"

I looked down and swirled my foot on the floor. "Well, me and a few friends are getting together soon and I was just wondering, if maybe, I could, you know…borrow the car." I gave him a smile that he didn't return.

"Not tonight Roxy." He then turned back to his work.

"But daddy! We haven't hung out in a while I really want to go." I begged.

He sighed irately as he ran his hand threw his hair. "Roxy not tonight."

"Okay so if someone picks me up I can still go right?"

He shook his head. "I want you home tonight." He said as he started to write.

"But daddy I-"

"Roxy I said not tonight! Do not ask me again!" He turned just to yell at me which startled me. He never yelled at me so it hit a soft spot. Not that I am a softy or anything, but it hurt me to hear him yell at me.

I nodded and walked to my room and as soon as the door shut a few tears escaped my eyes. _Why is he so angry? _

I snatched my phone off of my bed and texted Jaylen.

Me: He said I can't go.

Jaylen: What!? Why?

Me: I don't know!

Jaylen: Well sneak out. I'll get Michael to get us.

Me: I can't sneak out! My mom would kill me!

Jaylen: It's just a figure of speech. You'll be iight. Just hop out ya window. You're on tha bottom floor!

Me: Jaylen you're trying to get me grounded for the rest of my life.

Jaylen: Don't be a baby. We're just going to Karaoke, you'll be back! Ya parents would never know you were even gone.

Me: Idk…

Jaylen: You're such a goodie goodie.

Me: No I'm not!

Jaylen: So are you coming or what?

Me: Be here at 6:30!

Jaylen: Oooooo, someone's bad….

Me: Shut the hell up.

Jaylen: My lips are sealed.

* * *

**[Evelyn's POV]**

**HONKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK**

"C'mon Ev!" I looked out of my window to see Arizona and Sierra sitting in the car waiting for me. I shook my head at how loud they were in this quiet neighborhood.

"I'm gone mom!" I yell as I walk towards the exit of my house.

"Okay! I'll see you when you come home!" I heard her yell back.

I walked out of the house and locked the door behind me.

**HONKKKKKKKKKKKKKK**

"C'mon slow poke."

"Stop honking the horn!" I said through gritted teeth.

I hopped in the backseat of the music blasting car and put my seat belt on then covered my face.

"What's the matter with you?" Sierra asked as she turned around from the passengers seat.

"Maybe it's because you guys are like volume to the max and it's so quiet here, you're making a seen." I said as I motioned to on lookers.

"Yeah so, they'll be alright." Arizona aid as she put the car in drive and sped off.

I rolled my eyes. "Where are we going anyways?"

"We're going to hit up Karaoke Dokie." Arizona said.

"Yep; contest tonight." Sierra added. "We're going to kill it."

"Contest huh?" I lifted a brow.

"You in?"

"Aren't I always!" I smiled.

Singing isn't really my thing, but I have the voice. My parents tried to get me to audition for Hollywood Arts when we moved here, but I don't like all the attention you get from being on stage. It's just not me, and I don't want to go far with singing, so why would I want to go to a performing arts high school?

I pulled out my phone.

Me: Hey, what's up?

Prettyface: What?

Me: What's up?

Prettyface: I don't feel like texting right now.

Me: Are you okay?

Prettyface: Yeah, I'm cool.

Me: Are you sure because I will come over if you need me to.

Prettyface: No. No need for that.

Me: We haven't talked in a little while, just checking up on you.

Prettyface: Yeah, well thanks I guess.

Me: You're Welcome

Prettyface: You okay?

Me: Yes, just out with some friends. What are you doing tonight? Just staying home?

Prettyface: No, I'm going out tonight.

Me: Really, with who?

Prettyface: Just some friends.

Me: Okay. We'll I'll talk to you soon?

Prettyface: Maybe.

Me: Maybe?

Prettyface: Maybe.

* * *

**[Shiloh's POV]**

"I'm so glad you came over like I asked. Want to watch a movie?" Johnson asked me as he walked over to his movie case in his room.

"Yeah sure."

"Which one?" He asked holding up some movies.

"It doesn't matter, I like all movies."

"That's not true. Now pick a movie." He said in a more firm voice.

"That one." I pointed at Mean Girls and wondered why a guy would own that movie anyways.

"Cool." He popped in the movie and came to sit next to me on his bed.

He wrapped his arm around me and my head fell onto his chest. He kissed me ever so gently on the top of my head.

_Why couldn't he always be like this?_

We were about 45 mins into the movie as I felt his hand start to make circles on my thigh. I gently brushed his hand away and captured it in my own, but he let go and went back to circles on my thighs.

"You know I love you Shiloh right?" He said as he took my face in his hand and pulled it up so I looked at him directly in his eyes.

"Uh, uh yes. Yes I do." I stuttered.

"Do you love me?"

"Yes-yes of course." I said. He pulled my lips to his and kissed me sweetly and gently.

"I think we should take this relationship to the next level." He smiled.

I swallowed. "What do you mean?" He smiled and sat up and let me fall back onto the bed. He positioned himself over me and kissed me again, but this time a little more forceful and I pushed him back softly.

"Johnson what are you doing?" I asked terrified as I knew what was about to happen and there was nothing on earth that could save me at this moment. His parents were gone. My phone was across the room. Stupid me. Windows were closed, doors were closed. I was trapped.

"Just relax baby, I'll take care of you." He said and pushed his lips to mine again as he let his hands roam freely over my breast and down my stomach.

I pulled out of the kiss. "Johnson please don't. I'm not ready." I whispered with tears in my eyes knowing my words meant nothing.

"It's okay." He said as he put his lips on mine again. He let his hands up my shirt and cup one of my breast as the other one went around and unhooked my bra. He removed it and threw it to the floor. "Sit up real quick." I obeyed knowing I had no choice. He ripped my shirt over my head and pushed me back down. He kissed and sucked on my neck while his hands unbuttoned my jeans. He went further as he took my left nipple into his mouth and sucked hard making tears roll down my face quietly.

_Why is this happening to me? Why me? Why me? Why me? Why did I fall for him? Why did he seem so nice and sweet when we first started dating? Why did he hit me that first day? Why didn't he stop? Why does he act like a nice guy? Why won't he just let me go? Why does he threaten to kill me? Why does he threaten to kill my family if I tell anyone? Why is he like this? Why can't I scream for help? Why do I do the things he tells me to? Why am I here? Why am I so afraid of him? Why am I about to lose my virginity this way? Why won't he listen? Just Why me? Why me? Why me?_

I felt his hand slide into my jeans and start to glide across slit through my panties. I didn't want this, I never want this, not from him, not ever. My mind was telling me scream to leave, to think of something else and not think about what's going on, but my body bucked to his touch, my mouth let out a moan that I didn't give permission.

"That's it baby." He said as he went and suck on my right nipple for a few moments. He sat up and grabbed the back of my jeans and pulled them off along with my panties. I was completely naked while he was fully clothed but he didn't waste time pulling his pants down mid-thigh as his privates came bursting out like it was suffocating the entire time. He positioned himself on top of me and I knew it was coming. I closed my eyes tight and felt the warm of his head slide over my clit a few time before he jammed into me. I scream out in pain as to I wasn't even wet what so ever, but he continued to jam his oversized manhood in and out of me dryly, roughly. It hurt. It hurts. Pain I've never felt. I couldn't stop the millions of tears that fell from my eyes and down the sides of my face onto the pillow. "Johnson please stop, please it hurts." I begged and cried but he went even harder making sure all of him went inside me. He went faster and faster and the faster he went the more and more pain I felt. Burning. It burned so bad. It hurts so bad. No one is here to save me and it's my fault. I have to deal with this. I put myself into this alone and I have to bring myself out alone. But I can't; not alone.

_Not alone_

* * *

__**Thanks for reading REVIEW PLEASE PLEASE PLEASEEEEE!**


	15. Everything is Just Falling Apart

Chapter 15

_Everything is Just Falling Apart_

**[Evelyn's POV]**

_And now I'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid crawling back to you_

_So I cross my heart and I hope to die_

_That I'll only stay with you one more night_

_And I know I've said it a million times_

_But I'll only stay with you one more night_

_Try to tell you no, but my body keeps on telling you yes_

_Try to tell you stop…._

Karaoke Dokie was packet tonight like it was the only thing to do in L.A. on a Friday night.

"Sexy at 6 O clock." Arizona said as she stared at a tall guy up and down with dreamy eyes.

Sierra looked in the same direction as Arizona and made a disgusted face at the guy. She glanced at her phone. "Yeah well we must of missed him based on the time being 6:52. 'Cause I don't know who you see that's so attractive."

"Oh well excuse me for liking guys who don't have hairy balls and mustaches with rolls on top of rolls." Arizona spat at Sierra.

"Shut the hell up. I'ma go find us a table." With that Sierra walked off and Arizona walked toward the guy she was spotting out just a few moments ago.

"And now I'm alone." I said to myself as I turned my attention to whoever just got on stage.

_I know a place where the grass is really greener_

_Warm, wet and wild there must be something in the water_

_Sippin' Janet Juice layin' underneath the palm trees_

_The boys break their necks trynna creep a little sneak peak (At us)_

_You can travel the world, but nothing comes close to the golden coast_

_Once you party with us you'll be falling in love (oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,)_

_California girls…_

I turned my full attention to the stage as my eyes set on a girl, fairly short, with black hair, tan skin, and dark blue eyes. She was accompanied by another girl also with black hair, her skin the color of an Indian's and hazel eyes, which I thought was pretty odd.

…_.Fine fresh, fierce we got it on lock_

_West Coast represent now put your hands up_

_(Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,)_

_Sex on the beach we don't mind sand in our stilettos _

_We freak in my jeep, snoop doggy dog on the Stereo…_

"Hello!" I was snapped back to reality as Sierra snapped her fingers in my face.

"I found a table c'mon before someone takes it." Sierra said as she started to walk away.

I took another glance at the blue eyed singer before I followed Sierra to our table.

At the table Arizona and the new guy were already seated. His arm as around her like they have known each other for years. I rolled my eyes at how fast she is.

"Great it's taken." Sierra said as she sat down. "Hey you want to sing?" Sierra looked over at me.

"Mm not yet, I'm pretty hungry."

"I just ordered some wings." Arizona stated.

All of a sudden I heard loud cheering and clapping as the two girls took a small bow and gave up their mics to the next signers. I just couldn't take my eyes off of that blue eyed girl. It was something about her that made me feel….nice and I didn't even know her.

"Watchu all happy and smiling about?" Arizona yelled over the noise.

I didn't even think she was talking to me till I noticed I had a huge smile spread across my face that I quickly erased.

"Nothing. Just thinking about something."

"About what?" Sierra butted in.

"I saw those dreamy eyes! Who you lookin' at now Ev? It's always somebody."

"I wasn't looking at anybody!" I denied myself.

"Yeah, yeah you fall for everybody Evelyn. You do it like it's your job." Sierra laughed.

"Whatever."

_I don't fall for everybody._

* * *

**[Roxy's POV]**

Me and Jaylen took our seats back with Statige and Michael who gave us "good jobs" and "well dones"

"Okay how about you two idiots go next." Jaylen smiled as she took a sip of her drink.

Michael glanced at Statige for approval of them going to take the mics.

Statige shrugged. "Alright."

"So is Stallone coming or what?" Michael asked as he crossed his arms on the table.

"No she has a date remember." Jaylen stated.

I sighed at that statement and pulled out my phone to call her even though I knew she wasn't going to come.

**RING, RING, RING, RING**

"Speak."

"Hey what are you doing?" I asked.

"Out."

"With who?"

"Why are you so noisy Roxy?"

"We want you to come to Karaoke Dokie."

"Hey is that Stallone?" Jaylen asked.

"Karaoke is for wanna b's" Stallone said.

"Bring yo ass down here bitch! It's not fun without you!" Jaylen yelled into the mouth piece of the phone.

Stallone laughed. "I'll think about it." She told me.

"Really who are you with?" I ask again.

"Goodbye Roxy." Stallone said in a slow voice; one that made me shiver. Her voice is just so…so…_sexy._

My line went dead and I put the phone back on the table with a half smile on my face.

"Somebody looks happy?" Jaylen looked at me from the top of her eyes with a smirk.

"We'll I'm not."

"We have to talk later." Jaylen still keep her smirk.

"About what?"

"Oh you'll see." She took a spit of her drink. "So you lameo's going next or what?" Jaylen lifted a brow at the boys as the song on stage was finishing up.

"C'mon" Statige got up and hit Michael in the shoulder. Michael swallowed a big gulp of drink before he followed.

I looked over and for the third time saw a familiar girl look over at our table like she knew us. I decided to play with Jaylen on it though.

"Hey somebody has a crush on you." I turned to Jaylen and smiled.

"I'll fuck you up Roxy I already told you I don't like you-"

"-No stupid. Look" I motioned towards where the girl sat.

Jaylen glanced at the grey eyed girl who gave a smile when Jaylen looked her way, but in response Jaylen gave a mug.

"I don't know what the fuck she lookin' at."

"She likes you Jayyyyyyyyy!" I laughed and punched her in the arm.

"Fuck right. Now or never will I swing that way. You and Stallone are just some disgusting hoes, sorry to say, but really I'm not sorry to say." Jaylen took a sip of her drink as she threw her middle finger up at the girl.

"Jaylen! That's so mean."

She then turned to me and threw her middle finger up at me as well as she still sipped drink through on her straw.

To look as sweet and innocent as Jaylen does from the outside; she is a sour one.

I shook my head.

_The people I call friends…._

* * *

**[Stallone's POV]**

"So where do you want to go?" I glanced over at Essence.

She smiled a heartwarming smile, but didn't say anything. I couldn't help but smile back. She was prettier than ever tonight. Her caramel skin was flawless and her hair in curly locks down her shoulders as she wore one of her big bows that matched her lime green eyes like always. _She's beautiful. _

I told myself before the night got started I wasn't getting caught up with Essence. We are just hanging out tonight. Nothing more. I mean I have to forgive her. Right? I can't hold a grudge against her forever.

"Let's go to Karaoke." She finally said.

"No Es. Everybody from school is there. I don't want to see them tonight."

She put her hand on my thigh and smiled. "Please?"

There was no way I could deny that. "Okay."

It didn't take long to get there and the place was packed like this was the only place in Hollywood to chill.

"Look let's sit here." Essence pointed out a table that two girls just got up from.

_Dreams that's where I have to go to see your beautiful face anymore_

_I stare at a picture of you and listen to the radio_

_Hope, hope there's a conversation where we both admit we had it good_

_But until then it's alienation I know that much is understood_

_And I realize_

I felt Essence's cold hand grab mine and that's when I noticed she had sat on the same side of the table as me.

_If you ask me how I'm doing I would say I'm doing just fine_

_I would lie and say that you're not on my mind_

_But I go out and I sit down at a table set for two_

_And finally I'm forced to face the truth_

_No matter what they say I'm not over you_

I didn't even know when it happened. I didn't even know how it happened, but my lips were pressed against Essence's. Her hand was gently pressed against my face. It felt wrong, but it felt right. I didn't pull back though. I couldn't pull back. I felt her tongue slide across my bottom lip.

_I can't do this._

I was one second from pulling back and telling Essence this wasn't right, that this isn't what I want, but I didn't get the chance as I heard my name being called in a light voice. One I didn't recognize.

I yanked away from the kiss and turned to the voice. She stood there with tears in her eyes, the most hurt look spread across her face. She didn't say word, but she shook her head slowly before she turned around and stormed out of the exit as another girl stayed behind and stared at me.

"And I thought Evelyn would be the one breaking hearts." The girl said before she ran after Evelyn out of the exit.

I couldn't move. It felt as if my heart stopped. I glanced at Essence who had a huge smile spread across her face like she planned for this to happen. I was beyond pissed and I couldn't stop the fist that connected to Essence's face followed by more punches and hits as she fell to the floor.

I hit her over and over and over and I couldn't stop it was like my body was on autopilot and I wasn't in control.

"You stupid bitch! This is your fault! You started all of this! All of this! Everything was fine till you broke my heart! You tore it into pieces!I hate you for it! I hate you, I hate you! I hate you! I loved you Essence! I loved you! You hurt me! You bitch! Bitch!" I felt a pair of strong arms lift me up and carry me outside. I could of sworn it was a security officer and I could care less because I started throwing punches at whoever it was while I scream and cried. I felt the hands grab my face and try to calm me down.

"Shhhhh..Stallone shhh." But I didn't want to hear it I still threw punches for unknown reasons now. Everything I've been holding in for months was starting to be released and I couldn't control it. I felt my arms being grabbed and pressed against the wall I was sitting down leaned up against.

"Calm down Stallone please." I then recognized the voice. It belonged to Statige and I calmed down a bit.

"Stallone are you okay?" I opened my eyes and saw Roxy sitting at my side along with Michael and Jaylen surrounding me.

I just looked at them and cried. I know what a broken heart felt like and I never wanted to be the one to cause it.

_Everything is just falling apart!_

* * *

__**Everybody is in a fucked up situation...I feel bad for them... **

**Thanks for reading! REVIEW! **


	16. Best Thing I Never Had

Chapter 16

_Best Thing I Never Had_

**[Evelyn's POV]**

"Ev, Ev c'mon it'll be okay."

"Please stop crying."

Arizona and Sierra's words weren't comforting what so ever. I couldn't stop the tears that fell from my eyes at 70 miles per hour. _Why would she do that? Why?_ I've been there for her ever since her stupid accident. I've tried hard to respect that she wasn't ready for a relationship and I've been right here waiting for her. I've fallen for this girl, this beautiful young lady, she stole my heart at first sight and what is this? Who is this?

My heart felt like it's been stabbed right in the middle. It hurts. Actual pain. I can feel it. It won't go away. It's tearing me apart. I've never felt like this. What do I do? How do I handle this?

Stallone's a fucking bitch. A cold hearted mother fucker and it took me till now to realize that. She never cared for me. She always pushed me aside, kept me at arms distance when all I wanted was her love. I wanted to give her my love and I wanted her to give me hers. I wanted to heal the wounds her ex made. I wanted to renew her heart but she wouldn't let me. She wouldn't let me because she's hanging onto another bitch. Maybe she's been with her this whole time and I didn't even notice. I'm sitting here believe she was a helpless heart broken sweetheart, but she's not. She's cold hearted. She's stubborn. She's nobody I would ever want to be with. You know what? I'm glad I caught her kissing that girl because it's shown me the kind of person she really is.

I wiped my tears.

She's not worth my tears. I don't give a fuck anymore. She's the best thing I've never had.

"Just take me home." I said staring out of the window.

"Ev, are you going to be-"

"-I'm fine." I crossed my arms and kept tears from falling. Tears that I won't let fall anymore.

Once I got to my house I took no time hoping out of the car with not a single goodbye. I felt bad that I didn't tell my friends bye, but it's whatever right now.

I opened the front door to my house and immediately growled as my happy-go-lucky-best-life-in-the-world-never-anything-to-worry-about mother jumped in my face asking how my night went.

"It was fine." I said as nicely as I could before I pushed passed her and started to walk up the stairs to my room.

"Hang on a minute Evelyn!" She tugged my shirt before I could get to the third step. I put my head down and sighed an annoyed sigh.

"Yes mother?" I stated irately as I turned to face her.

"What's wrong?" She shook her head and crossed her arms.

"Nothing's wrong mom." I put on a fake smile.

"Then why are your eyes all puffy?" She asked as she made a sad face.

_Oh my gosh, I can't deal with her right now._

"We can talk tomorrow. I just want to sleep okay?" I turned to walk up the stairs again, but this time she grabbed me and turned me around harder than I would have suspected from her.

"You're going to tell me what happened." She crossed her arms again.

I could tell she was trying to be tough, but to me she just looked like a five year old pouting because she didn't get the candy she wanted at the candy store. I usually always and I mean always respect my mother, but right now I just can't. I can't.

"No I'm not. I'm going to bed. I said I'll talk to you tomorrow!" I accidently yelled my last words which made her jump and give me the saddest look in the world as she turned to walk off. I knew she was about to cry, she was so dang sensitive and it is so freaking annoying. I felt really bad for my actions but I wasn't running to her aid tonight. I'm going to bed.

I finally made it to my room and was turning the knob till I heard my name being called.

"Evelyn!"

_Ughhhh! What now?_

I turned to see Sunshine standing behind me and her head down as her foot made half circles on the floor.

"Yes Sunshine?" I turned to face her.

"I have to tell you something. Something important." She said still keeping her head down.

"Sunshine can it wait?" I begged.

_I just want to be alone. I just want to go to bed._

She sighed and looked up at me this time. "No, it can't."

I sighed and grabbed her hand and turned to open my door. I flicked on the light switch and closed the door behind me. I guided her to my bed and let her hand go as she took a seat, but I stood standing in front of her.

"What's up Shine?"

She looked down again. "I promised her I wouldn't tell anyone, but I'm tired of seeing her hurt."

Her head stayed down and I could see a single tear fall from her eye and onto her pajama pants.

I took a seat next to her and put my arm around her shoulder.

"Promised who Sunshine? What's happened?"

She sniffed. "I'm afraid to tell her sister and I never really see her parents and there's nothing I can do. When I tell you this Evelyn you have to do something. For her. Please."

"Sunshine what is it?"

She took a deep breath. "Shiloh is being abused by her boyfriend and she's keeping it a secret."

_I didn't think this night could get any longer._

* * *

**[Stallone's POV]**

I came home to an empty house and I was glad because I knew Tori would be all in my face asking why I look "down" and Jade will just be….Jade and I didn't need that right now. I flopped down on the couch not even bothering to turn the lights on, but Roxy took it upon herself to turn them on. She decided it was best for me not to drive myself home alone, so she literally took my keys and drove me home in my car while the rest of the gain stayed behind.

I felt terrible. My head ached. My heart ached. My eyes ached from tears. My throat ached from crying, my fist ached from punching. My life ached.

"This is my fault." I spoke to myself as my whole body laid cross the couch. Tear after tear fell from my eyes and Roxy wiped every single one of them, but why was she here? Why am I her friend? Why did I forgive her?

"Why?" I asked as my head lay on her lap and her hand still wiping tears from my face.

"Why what Stallone?"

"Why did you do it?"

She looked away from my face for a moment and closed her eyes before she looked down and met mine again. "You want to know the truth?"

"Yes."

She sighed before she went into a long detailed story on how Essence was coming off at her, and how she wouldn't leave her alone, but she made it clear she couldn't blame Essence for what she did. She said she regrets every minute of it and explained how sorry she was over and over.

I didn't know what I should feel for Roxy_. Remorse? Hatred? Sorrow? Love? Forgiveness?_

I didn't have much time to think as I heard my phone go off.

**RING, RING, RING, RING.**

**Incoming Caller: **_**Evelyn 3**_

I was shocked to see the name pop up on my caller I.D.

"Who is it?" Roxy asked trying to sneak a peek at my caller I.D.

_NO way she's calling me….she's probably calling to cuss me out._

I hit ignore, something I had no business doing because I was the one who should be calling her, begging for her forgiveness. I didn't get to think on it too long as my phone rang again.

**RING, RING, RING, RING**

**Incoming caller: **_**Evelyn 3**_

_What does she want?_

I hit the answer key.

"Hello?" I said in a low guilty voice.

"Where's your sister?" She asked nonchalantly.

"Huh?"

"Where's your sister?"

"Shiloh?"

"No your other sister you imbecile."

"Look I know you have every right to be mad at me Evelyn but don't-"

"Just shut the hell up Stallone I don't want to hear it nor do I want to talk about this right now. That's not what I'm calling you for. I'm asking you where your sister is!" She yelled at me through the phone. I wasn't use to Evelyn talking to me like this and I had to admit it hurt, but she has every right to hurt me it which ever way she wants.

"I don't know where she is why?"

"Is she with Johnson?"

I shook my head to myself as to why she needed this information but didn't dare ask her why again.

"I don't know. I think so."

"Go find her."

"What? why?"

"Because maybe if you paid a little more attention to your little sister Stallone you would see that Johnson isn't the guy you and your family thinks he is, but I'm pretty sure you're to half-hearted and self-centered to ever even notice that!" With that she hung up.

_What in the hell?_

That's when it clicked. That's when everything added up. Her tenseness when he came over, her black eye and bruise on her back in the bathroom, the exact thing she was trying to tell me in the car the other day when I wouldn't listen.

"Who was it?" Roxy asked.

I shook my head."Johnson….Johnson. That son of a bitch!" I yelled as I jumped up from the couch and grabbed my keys.

"What?" Roxy asked confusedly.

"Roxy ride or die, you rollin'?" She knew exactly what that meant. That shit is about to go down and there's no backing out once you're in.

"I'm rollin."

_Shit's about to get real._

* * *

**[Jade's POV]**

"Yeah whatever Tori I saw you're face; looked like you was about to shit your pants."

She gasped. "I was not!" She punched me in my shoulder playfully as we exited the movie theater from seeing The Scissoring 4.

I laughed as I unlocked the doors to my car and opened the passenger's side for Tori. She climbed in and I shut the door behind her. I made my way to the driver's side and hopped in but didn't start the car.

"Heyyy are we going to go or just sit here all night?" Tori chuckled.

I turned to look at her and smiled. It's times like these that I realize I'm just so in love with this girl that sits beside me. Ughhh! It's so much love it hurts.

I turn to her and decided to make her night. "Where to next Sweet Cheeks?"

A huge smile spread across her face. I rolled my eyes at how happy it makes her when I give her a pet name.

"I thought you said I only get names like that once a year." She lifted a brow.

"Yeah, well it slipped. Now you have to wait two years." I smiled.

She leaned over the arm rest and planted a gentle peck on my lips and started to pull back but I grabbed her. "You're not finished."

She smiled again and met my lips again this time a real kiss. I could taste her lip gloss; strawberry, and she smelled of vanilla. Her tongue slid across my lips and of course I let her in. I felt something hard slip into my mouth as I noticed it was a life saver she had been sucking on and she passed it onto me. I heard a faint moan come from her throat and she put her hand behind my neck and pulled me in harder into the kiss.

**RING RING RING**

We both jumped at the sound of my phone ringing and then laughed at how jumpy we still were from the movie.

I didn't bother to look at the caller I.D.

"Hello?"

"Hey, um Jade?"

"Beck?"

"Uh yeah. Sorry for calling so late, but have you by any chance seen Roxy? IS she there with Stallone?"

"No I haven't seen her, but we are not at home. I'm pretty sure Stallone went out tonight. You can't find Roxy?"

"Yeah, no she snuck out. I told her I wanted her home tonight, and I went to her room and it was empty and she won't answer her phone. So I was just seeing if you had maybe seen her."

"Uh, no I haven't, but I will give Stallone a call and see if she is with her and I'll get back with you."

"Okay thanks. Sorry again for calling so late."

"Beck it's only 10:32." I said glancing at the time.

"Well yeah."

I chuckled as I hung up the phone.

"It was Beck?" Tori asked as she sat back.

"No it was your mother, I was just referring to her as Beck."

She frowned. "Meanie."

I smiled and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Yeah it was Beck. He wanted to know if we had seen Roxy. Apparently she snuck out." I said as I dialed Stallone's number which went straight to voicemail.

I dialed again and again it went to voicemail.

"And Stallone's not answering her phone." I said irately as I hung up again.

"You think they're together?" Tori asked as I put the car in drive.

"Oh I know they are together."

"So where do you think they are?"

_That's exactly what we're about to find out._

* * *

**Stallone just found out about Johnson...uh ohhhhhhhh! lol :p**

**Thanks for reading! REVIEW! I love your reviews!**


	17. A Cold-Hearted Bitch

Chapter 17

_A Cold-Hearted Bitch _

**[Stallone's POV]**

You know that feeling after someone tells you something horrible like someone you love just died and your heart drops? You know that feeling in your stomach when you are going down a roller coaster or that feeling when you're on a plane and they tell you it's going to crash or how about that feeling when someone just stabs you in the heart?

Well I know the feeling. I can feel it now. I can feel them all at once. Most of all I feel like a bitch. A fucked up bitch. In the past week I've been called selfish, a lair, egoistical, imbecile, self-centered, cold-hearted, heartless…the list still goes on and I wonder, is it true? Is everything that's been said about me true? Am I this horrible creature everyone has set me out to be? Why am I this person? How did I become this way? Jade. It's Jade's fault! She made be grow up tough and mean. I had no choice! She did this to me! No. Tori. It's Tori's fault! Her softness just made me want to be tough! She made me want to fuck up anybody who acts as innocent as her! No. Shiloh. It's Shiloh's fault! If she was never born maybe I wouldn't have to be the way I am! No. It's my fault. My own fault. I can't blame anybody for my actions. I can't spill the cup and then blame the person who poured it. There's no excuse for the way I've been acting. Selfish. That I am.

My eyes where filled with tears and I couldn't hold them in. I couldn't hold in the noises that escaped my mouth. All of a sudden my heart started beating at what felt like 70 mph. I couldn't stop the excessive panting that took over me that felt like my breath was being sucked out of me. I became hot, like someone had just put me in a 110 degree room and my hands and feet started shaking. I slammed on the breaks and put the car in park before I hopped out and threw up what seemed like everything I've eaten in the past year.

"Stallone!" I heard Roxy yell over beeping horns and cars swerving passed me as I stood in the middle of the street. I felt her grab me and yank me aside.

"What the hell are you doing? Are you okay?" She rubbed sweat from my forehead and pulled me into a hug. "It's going to be okay."

How can she tell me everything is going to be okay when she doesn't even know what the hell is going on?

I pushed out of her grasp as I gathered myself again not knowing what the hell just took over me.

"I'm driving, tell me which way to go." She said as she walked over to the abandoned car in the middle of the street and climbed into the driver's seat. I walked over to the passenger's seat and hopped in; my hand covering half of my face. I had the biggest headache.

"Go straight."

After a few "turn here's" and "Turn there's" we were pulled in front of Johnson's house, but it looked deserted, like no one was home.

"C'mon." I said to Roxy as I opened my door. She opened her's and was headed out but I grabbed her arm and yanked her back down.

"Do not slam your door. Close it softly." I said as I let her go and climbed out of the car. I eased my door up slowly and pushed it lightly and it closed with a small click. Roxy did the same.

I motioned for her to follow me. The house was pretty big, but very dark. There were no lights coming from the windows and no porch lights what-so-ever.

"This place looks abandoned." Roxy said pretty loudly.

"Shhh! I don't want him to know we are here." I whispered to her as we reached the front door.

"What's going on Stallone?" She asked in a whisper; a question she should of asked a long ass time ago.

"Too late to explain now just follow me." I turned the door knob lightly and it was unsurprisingly locked.

"Fuck." I said to myself. "C'mon." I grabbed Roxy's hand and started to run to the back of the house.

"Please be open, please be open." I said to myself as I turned the knob of the back door which popped open with ease.

I let out a relieved sigh.

We walked into the kitchen which was lit by the moon light. The house looked pretty nice compared to the creepy outside.

I heard faint laughing coming from somewhere in the house. I motioned for Roxy to follow me as I grabbed knife that was left sitting on the kitchen counter like it was left for me. I put it in my pants and put my shirt back over it.

We walked up the stairs quietly and the laughing and talking became clearer as I heard what sounded like Johnson, but I didn't hear any other voices. We stood in front of a door that his voice was coming from. I took a deep breath, because I didn't know what to expect when I opened the door. What is it wasn't even him? I shook my head.

"Play along." I said not actually having a real plan.

I turned the knob and pushed the door open slowly. My first sight was Johnson, his backed turned to the door as he sat at his computer desk with only a beater on as he spoke loudly into a phone. I looked around some more and spotted Shiloh's shoes, and her bag, and her shirt, and her pants….it was like everything was in a line, but where the hell was she?

I pushed the door open more to reveal Shiloh. Broken Shiloh. Helpless Shiloh.

She laid on the floor in a fetal position, she wasn't moving, her eyes were closed. On her back there was four long scraps. Like someone had scratched down her back with a fork.

I stepped back and closed the door softly again and my heart felt like it dropped to my feet. I fell into Roxy's arms and sobbed quietly for a few moments, but I couldn't do this right now. There's no time for tears right now. I quickly lifted my head and nodded.

"Ride or die." I whispered to Roxy once more.

I guess she finally put together as to what was going on. She turned and grabbed a miniature baseball bat that hung as decoration on the wall along with trophies. She gave an evil smirk.

I nodded again and turned back to the door. I opened again slowly and he was still at the computer blabbing away.

I motioned for Roxy to go to Shiloh's aid as I fixed my hair and pulled down my shirt to expose my breast more.

I walked over to Johnson and placed my hand on his shoulder which he jumped.

"What the hell-"

"Shhhh!" I stated lustfully as I put my finger over his lips with a sexy smirk on my face.

He gave a half smile and hung up his phone as I planted a kiss on his cheek.

"So you're the freak huh?" He asked as he put his hand behind his head.

"Maybe." I smiled as I gave him a kiss on his lips. I let my hand slide down his body and onto his thigh. I didn't waste anytime grabbing his warm soft dick that started to harden quickly at my touch.

"Damn girl." He said as he pressed his lips harder against mine. I pulled quickly out of the kiss as my hand pumped his dick softly. I put my lips to his ear.

"You like that?" I whispered in his ear lustfully.

He gave a groan. "Hell yeah."

"Good, now Let me show you what I like." I instantly wiped the fake smile off my face as I gripped his dick as hard as I could and yanked it down with an unforgiving force.

He yelped and hit the floor as he clutched his manhood in his hands groaning in pain.

"Let me show you what else I like." I said as I kicked him in the stomach as hard as I could. "Oh and this." I took my fist and punched him in his jaw. "C'mere Rox." Roxy ran over to me with the bat still in her hands and her eyes sad. "Shiloh's hurt bad Stallone."

"This is Roxy Johnson. She has something she wants to show you." I smiled as Roxy as she knew what to do.

I walked over to Shiloh who was now on her back as I heard an agonizing scream come from Johnson as Roxy did her part.

"Shiloh." I knelt down beside her. She was naked and all over her body was scraps and bruises and I shook my head at myself as to how I could not have seen this. As to how I could let this happen to her.

"Shiloh." I said again in as tears fell from my face. I stroked her hair and her eyes opened slightly, but quickly closed again. "Shiloh can you hear me?" I shook her slightly trying to get her to open her eyes again, but she wouldn't. She looked as if she was fading.

I got snapped out of it as I heard Roxy scream. He had grabbed her foot and made her fall to the floor and he was giving her punch after punch. I ran over and grabbed the bat. I was furious. I wanted him dead! I took the bat and brought it behind me and before I could come down on him he switched positions; like he knew what I was going to do. He grabbed my leg and yanked it which made me fall also. "Let me show you what the hell I like!" He screamed as he took his elbow and jabbed me in my rib and not only could I feel, but I heard a faint cracking sound. The pain was agonizing, but I didn't care at the moment; I didn't have time to care. He then punched me in my face and then again, as he sat on top of me holding me down. _Where the hell is Roxy!?_

I grabbed his dick and gave it a hard twist which made him yelp in pain again and I took that as an opportunity to roll him over with all my strength and before I could even think about what I was doing the knife that was in my pants just a few seconds ago was now plated into his chest.

"Stallone!" Roxy scream at me but I didn't have time to let this overwhelm me as I stood up and ran to Shiloh. I took off my first shirt and put it on her. "Get her pants."

Roxy grabbed her pants and ran them over to me and I quickly slid them onto her. I picked her up and carried her down the stairs and out of the house.

Roxy opened the back door for me and I slid in with Shiloh still in my arms.

I couldn't do anything but hold her. To let my tears fall on her. To pray she will be alright.

"I'm so sorry Shiloh. I'm so sorry." Was all I could say as I stroked her face.

I can't believe Johnson. Sweet, kind, handsome Johnson. I knew something wasn't right about him. I knew it, but I didn't put enough into it to care. I stayed at a distance and I saw Shiloh and Johnson as a happy couple. I knew she was tense around him, but again I was too selfish, to into myself on what was going on in my life to ever care. Shiloh, Shiloh is so selfless. She cares about everyone and everyone's needs. She would occasionally ask me how I'm doing, and if I needed anything, or if I wanted to talk and I just pushed her aside, I stepped over her. I never once asked her how she's doing. I never once asked her how her relationship is going. I never once asked her if she just wanted to talk. Even though I told her I would always be there is she needed to talk, I never was. If I have, she would have told me and none of this would have happened. I would of saved my little sister from this…this horrible monster. She wouldn't of had to go through what she went through tonight. She would not have this scar that's going to follow her for the rest of her life and it's my fault. If I just would have listened….that's all I had to do. That's all she wanted from me and I didn't care. I didn't want to hear it. I failed at my job as an older sister. Fuck you Stallone. You coldhearted bitch.

_That's what you are. That's what you'll always be._

* * *

__**Thanks for reading! REVIEW!**


	18. The Consequences of My Life

Chapter 18

_The Consequences of My Life_

**[Tori's POV]**

We walk into the hospital empty minded. The call was quick. "Shiloh's in the hospital." That's all the information we got before we were bursting through the front doors of the emergency room. We walked up to the front counter where a young lady who looked to be in her early twenties sat. I watched as Jade took her hand and scooted everything off the lady's desk with force.

"Where's my daughter!" Jade yelled at the young lady like she knew who her daughter was.

The lady gave a terrified look before speaking. "Please calm down ma'am." The lady stated calmly as she held her hand up in a sincere manner. "What is your daughter's name?"

"Shiloh! Shiloh Victoria West!" She yelled at her.

"Baby calm down." I put my hand on her shoulder trying to calm her knowing how out of hand Jade can get when she is upset and she was already going too far.

The lady looked up at me, then at Tori before she continued typing in her computer.

"Here she is." The lady said as she took a few clicks. "She's in a room where she can not be visited at this moment, but your family-"

"-What do you mean she can't be visited!?" Jade screamed louder than necessary.

"Ma'am she's in the ICU at this time and we don't allow anyone to-"

" Your tellin' me I can't see my daughter!? What the in hell happened!? How are you going to tell me-!"

"-Ma'am please calm do-"

"-I'm not going to calm down!" Jade slammed her hands on the desk.

I snatched her back. "Jade! Stop!" I yelled at her in a tone that I rarely to never have to use which made her calm down a bit. I look around the waiting room to see all eyes on us before I turned to the lady at the desk.

"Is she okay?" I asked in a more patient voice than that of Jade's.

"I really have no information on her status, but your family is in waiting room 2A. The doctor should be able to give you more information about your daughter."

I could feel Jade starting to say something but I dug my nails into her wrist. "Where's this waiting room?" I ask nicely.

The lady stood up and pointed down a hall. "Just go straight down and make a right. The waiting rooms are on your left." She gave a small smile.

"Thank you." I said before grabbing onto Jade's hand and walking in the direction of the waiting rooms.

I could tell Jade was scared and she wasn't trying to hide it as we walked down the long white hall and small tears fell from her eyes. She was always the strong one when it came to tough situations, or really when it came to anything, but this time she is broken. Now it's my job to be strong for her; to be confident that everything was going to be okay; to make sure she has my shoulder to cry on.

We finally reached the waiting room and Jade burst opened the door. Inside it was dark with a couple of lamps on making the room seem calm and cool.

The only person inside was Roxy and Jade instantly grabbed her by her arms and shook her. "What happened Roxy! Where's Stallone!?"

I saw the terror on Roxy's face and grabbed Jade's arms letting my nails dig into her skin once more and yanked her away from Roxy.

"Tori!" She yelled as she rubbed her arms and mugged me.

"Jade. Sit." I said through gritted teeth as I pointed to a chair across from Roxy and to my surprise she obeyed.

I sighed and took a seat beside Roxy. "What's going on Roxy?"

Roxy put her head down and started to explain everything that happened tonight. I couldn't help but put my face in my hands and cry at the way she explained Shiloh's being when they found her. _So much for me being the strong one. _

_I'm so stupid. Why couldn't I have seen this? The bruises where obvious. We were just so oblivious to this whole situation. We should have known what was going on from the start! Ughh. I hate myself._

"Where's Stallone?" I asked.

"The doctor took her to get x-rayed. He thinks she might have a cracked rib." With those words the door came bursting open. Cat and Sunshine busted through the door and Cat didn't take any time running over to Jade and giving her a big bear hug.

"Is she okay?" Cat asked as she literally sat on top of her, but never let go of the hug.

I'm not sure why, and I shouldn't even be thinking this way in this situation, but I didn't like how Cat decided to jump in my wife's lap and hug and comfort her. That's my job, but I guess I wasn't doing a very good job at it.

"Who called you guys?" I asked as I stood up and pulled Cat off of Jade to give her a hug just to get her off my wife.

"Stallone texted Evelyn and told her what happened and that Shiloh was here." Sunshine said as she took a seat in the far corner.

"I'm so sorry Tori. I hope everything's okay." Cat said as she fell more into the hug I was giving her.

The door swung open once more. A man with scrubs stepped into the room and closed the door behind him

"Hello. Is this the West family?"

"Yes. Where's my daughter?" Jade stood up sharpening her eyes at the tall brown haired man.

"She's going to okay." He said calming everyone's nerves in the room. "Please have a seat." He gestured with his hands to the chairs.

Jade took a seat next to me this time as Cat went to sit next to Sunshine.

"Which is Shiloh's mother?" He asked as he took a seat across from us.

"I am" Jade and I both said in unison.

He gave a small smile. "Shiloh is going to make a full recovery physically. She has quite a few bruises and a broken wrist. She's pretty traumatized by the whole ordeal and will probably need counseling. Here is a list of very good counselors you can call." He said as he handed Jade a pink piece of paper.

" When she was brought in she was taken to the ICU because she wouldn't respond to any of us, but she came around. She has now been moved to a patient room. She is refusing to give us any names or details on who put her in this situation. It's very common for a teen to protect her abuser and or sexual assaulter, mostly due to a threat or promised made by this significant other. You all can visit her, but should keep it to a minimum of two in the room. She doesn't need to be overwhelmed with a huge group of people crowing her. Any questions?"

I didn't even notice Jade had grabbed my hands with both of hers until I felt her nails digging into my skin.

"Stallone." Jade said.

"Excuse me?" The doctor asked with a lifted brow.

"Stallone, our other daughter. Is she okay?" I asked the question Jade didn't bother to complete.

The doctor scrunched his eyes for a moment before a smile spread across his face.

"Oh yes Stallone, she's quite… the entertainer." He gave a small laugh as he scratched the back of his head.

"Being stubborn?" I lifted a brow.

He laughed. "She's definitely something special. She has a broken rib, but she's fine. We are getting her fixed right up. She will be back down very soon. Any other questions?"

"None right now. Can we just see Shiloh?" Jade asked desperately.

He stood up and extended his hand in which I took and Jade did the same.

"You two follow me." He said as he held the door open for us. "You all have a nice night." He said to Cat Sunshine and Roxy who stayed behind.

* * *

**[Shiloh's POV]**

It's bright, but it just feels so dark. It's warm, but I just feel so cold. There's no pain, but it hurts so bad.

I scooted deeper into the white sheets. I wanted to disappear. I caused this to myself so I can't cry. I didn't stop what I knew was ahead, so I can't run. I had too much confidence, so I can't feel pity. I've been brave this whole time so I can't be scared now.

But I am.

I am scared.

I'm scared of everything. I'm scared to speak. I'm scared to move. I'm scared for my family. I'm scared that he will come back to get me. I'm scared he's right outside my door. I'm scared he is going to hurt my sister. I'm scared he's going to do the same things to her that he has done to me. I'm scared I will never be able to love again. I'm scared I will never be able to sleep in my own bed alone. I'm scared everyone is mad at me. I'm scared they will hate me now. I'm scared that when I look into the mirror, I won't see that same smart girl that use to be there. I'm scared I'll never be the same person I use to be. I'm scared.

I'm scared, and it's my own fault. It's my own fault because I didn't stop it. I didn't try to stop it. So now I have to deal with the consequences.

_The consequence of my life._

* * *

__**Thanks for reading. Review! Sorry it's taking long to update. Life's been busy! ;P**


	19. Didn't See That Coming

Chapter 19

_Didn't See That Coming_

**[Jade's POV]**

"She's right in here." The doctor said as we stopped in front of a door that read _West, Shiloh Victoria_ to the left of it.

"Hey Doctor Shan, we need you in room 482." A young nurse called out as she sped by.

"If you all need anything just hit the nurse call button that's located on her bedside." The doctor gave a small smile before he walked in the direction as the nurse.

I watched Tori as she turned the handle of the door.

"No!" I hollered to her which made her jump.

"What!?"

"What if she's all hooked up to machines and, and, and crap and… stuff."

"Jade it's fine. She's okay."

I sighed. There's only one thing I'm scared of in this entire world; only one thing that can make me weak and vulnerable and that's losing the life of my children or my wife. I just about had a heart attack when we got news about Stallone's accident. I couldn't sleep. I couldn't eat. I couldn't think. I couldn't do anything but sit and hold her hand the entire time she was in a coma. Doctors would say she maybe wouldn't wake up and those words just crushed me. Its pain I never want to have to experience again. My family is my life, without them I'm nothing. I hate the mushy shit, but when it comes to my family, deep down there's a weak spot. My only weak spot. My family is the only people I ever truly love that truly loves me back. They are the only people that always saw me as a person with feelings too, not just a mean freakified bitch with no feelings or emotions what-so-ever and the thought of losing my daughter, _my daughter_, my flesh and blood, my little love, I can't take that. I can't stand to see her hurt, I can't stand to have to walk into this room and see her laid up in a hospital bed and this bullshit is my fault. I saw her bruises, I knew something wasn't right, but I didn't figure shit out fast enough. I let it get to this. I wasn't there to save her. I wasn't there to slowly gage that mother fuckers eyes out. I wasn't there. Once again I failed at my job as a mother. Now not only to Stallone, but to Shiloh.

Tori grabbed my hand softly. "It's okay." She whispered again.

She turned the knob once more and slowly pushed the door open.

I let out a breath of air I didn't realize I was even holding when I saw there was only one small machine that was just keeping up with her pulse and what not.

We stepped all the way inside and I closed the door behind me. She was lying on her side with the sheets up to her face.

"Shiloh." Tori called out in a very quiet voice like Shiloh was supposed to her that.

"Shi you awake." I asked a bit louder. I just noticed neither me nor Tori had walked up to the bed, but stayed standing by the door.

"Maybe we should walk over there." I nudged Tori.

"Yea, maybe."

We walked over and stood in front of her and saw that her eyes were completely open.

"Shiloh?" Tori reached her hand over and touched her arm, but she still didn't move.

"Shiloh!" I yelled, and she gave a small jump like she was snapped back to reality.

She looked up slowly at Tori and her eyes widened. She sat up quickly and wrapped her arms around her in one quick motion. I could see her body shaking as her arms got tighter around Tori, but she didn't say a word. She didn't make a sound. She just closed her eyes gently and let tears fall down her face onto Tori's clothes. I sat down on the side of the bed and rubbed her back. She let go of Tori and looked over to me and I could hardly recognize her. Her face was very pale. She had a black eye and a bruise on the side of her mouth. Her eyes weren't that crystal blue I'm always use to seeing, but now were a dark shade of green. The darkest I've ever seen them and her hair was tied back into a knot.

I put my hand to her face which was cold as ice to the touch. I couldn't hold it in. The tears kept falling from my eyes and I couldn't stop them. Her arms went around me just as they had been around Tori a few moments ago. I wrapped my arms back around her tight as I rocked her back and forth.

"I'm so sorry." Was all I could say to her, but it didn't seem like enough. Nothing will ever be enough. If I go and kill his bitch ass that wouldn't be enough because the damage has already been done and there's nothing I can do to take it back.

Nothing.

Shiloh pulled out of the hug. "It's not your fault." She said to me. She turned to look at Tori. "And it's not your fault." She looked down. "It's my fault. I should have told you guys what was going on, but I didn't."

"Shiloh honey-"

"-I don't want to talk about it anymore. Please." She said as she cut off Tori. I looked over her some more and saw a purple cast on her wrist. The same wrist that just had healed a few months back after the incident between her and Stallone.

"Where's Stallone?" She asked.

"We haven't had a chance to see her yet sweety." Tori stroked her face.

"What do you mean? Is she hurt? Did he hurt her!" She yelled and the heart monitor made a beep at her heart rate speeding up.

"Baby calm down." I put my hand on her thigh which she swapped away instantly with much force.

My eyes widen at the sudden movement.

"I-I'm sorry. Just don't put your hand there." She said to me then turned her attention to Tori. "Where is she?" She asked again.

"Oh, Stallone is fine she is in another room. You know she is the one who found you. Her and Roxy brought you here." Tori gave a sad smile.

She let out a breath of air like she was relieved. I wanted to talk to her about what happened. I wanted to ask her why she wanted to keep all this a secret, but she wasn't ready to talk and I had to respect that.

"Sunshine, Cat and Roxy are here. Would you like to see any of them?" Tori asked and I was mad that she did. I wasn't ready to leave her yet. I never wanted to leave her alone again.

"Can I see Sunshine?" She asked.

"Of course honey. We'll send her in." Tori leaned in and gave her a kiss on her forehead which Shiloh gently pushed out of.

"We'll be back soon." Tori grabbed my hand and stood me up. I looked back over at my daughter. My helpless daughter. I reached my hand out and touched her face once more before I followed Tori out of the room.

_I hope that son of a bitch rots in hell._

* * *

**[Shiloh's POV]**

I heard a slight knock on the door.

"Come in."

The door opened slightly and I saw a pair of big chocolate eyes with brunette wavy hair peep through the crack.

I gave a smile; something I seem to have forgotten how to do in a while. She smiled back as she opened the door more to let herself in and then closed it behind her. She skipped to my bedside and hopped onto the bed and sat Indian style with her hands crossed in her laps like she was ready to hear a fairytale story.

I couldn't help but smile again as her smile was contagious. As she sat across from me, it felt like everything that happened didn't mean anything. Like nothing was important and everything from now on will be okay. I felt brighter, like a burden has been lifted off of me. She literally is like Sunshine. She can take a horrible day and turn it into the best day of your life and I'm just so happy that I've met her and she is the one I call a best friend.

"Hey Sunshine." I said as I broke the silence since she was sitting there just smiling at me.

"Hiiiii." She waved. "How are you doing?"

"I'm okay." I shrugged.

"When will you get out of here?"

"Not sure. I hope soon."

"Let's play I-Spy!"

I laughed. "Okay."

"Me first! I spy something that isssss…..white!"

I put my face in my hands at that spy since almost everything in the room was white.

"How about something else Sunshine."

She pouted for a moment then smiled again. "Let's play something else!"

I laughed again. "Play what?"

Her smile faded.

"What wrong?"

"There's something I just remembered I should tell you. Please don't be mad at me okay?"

I tilted my head to what in the world she could say to make me mad. "I won't be mad."

She twirled the end of her hair as she sighed. "Promise?"

"I promise." I stated truthfully.

"Okay." She let out a breath of air. "I had broken my secret and I told my sister what was going on with you and Johnson. She told your sister and she came looking for you. I guess that's why you're here now?" She put her head down.

I couldn't believe it. This whole time I've been thinking Stallone saved me. That she just put everything together on her own and came to get me, but it wasn't her. It was Sunshine who saved me. If she hadn't of told her sister, then her sister wouldn't have ever told Stallone and Stallone would still be her same selfish self out with her friends and I would still be with Johnson.

A huge smile spread across my face as I leaped into Sunshine and wrapped my arms around her.

She gasped at the impact, but gave me a hug just as tight back.

"Thank you Sunshine."

She pulled out of the hug. "So you're not mad at me!?" She put her hands together with hope.

"No. You saved my life." I gave a half smile at her.

She clapped her hands together. "Yay!"

I reached over and gave her another hug and she wrapped her arms back around me lovingly once more.

I heard another knock on the door.

"Come in!" I yelled sitting back.

I saw Stallone enter the room and stop once she saw Sunshine.

"Oh, I didn't know you already had company." She said nervously like she was scared to talk to me. "I'll wait outside." With that she left.

Sunshine turned back to me. "Is your sister okay?" She laughed as she scooted off of my bed. "I should get going. Your sister is waiting." She smiled.

I smiled back. "Thank you for everything Sunshine. I will call you soon."

She leaned in and before I could think her lips were up against mine and she pulled back as quick as she leaned in leaving a small sound at our lips parting.

I looked at her with my lips slightly parted in shock. She had a big smile ear to ear and she gave a slight wave before she turned and walked out of the room.

…_Didn't see that coming….._

* * *

**Did Sunshine just...whatttttt!?**

**Thanks For reading! REVIEW! ;p**


	20. Fuck Life

Chapter 20

_Fuck Life_

**[Stallone's POV]**

I saw Sunshine walk out of Shiloh's room with the same huge smile she always has anytime I see her_._ She held the door open for me and once I grabbed it she skipped off.

_I wish my life was as happy as hers. _

I took a deep breath and walked into the room and let the door close behind me. I looked at Shiloh who was sitting on her bed with a smile on her face that faded when she spotted me. I gave a sad smile as I walked over to her beside but I stayed at a distance.

"So uh…how you feelin'?" I said as I crossed my wrist in front of me.

She tried to sit back but stopped herself when she realized her bed was laid all the way down.

"Here." I said as I walked over and pushed the back-up button on her bed so she could lean back.

"Thanks." Her smile returned.

I smiled and walked across the room to get a chair and scooted it up to her bedside. I took a seat and looked over at her. This is when I noticed the damage that had been done to her. I could barely recognize her swollen face. It hurt me so bad to look at her all battered up but yet she still held a small smile on her face like nothing ever happened; like the world was just dandy.

"So how are you?"

She shrugged, "I've been better. What's under your shirt?"

I stood up and lifted my shirt to reveal a tight white wrap that went around my ribs. "I got a broken rib" I smiled at the thought. _I'm weird like that. _

Shiloh's eyes were full of concern as she watched me sit back down. "How?"

I sighed and grabbed her hand which she wrapped her hand right back around mine tight.

"Johnson."

"Oh my gosh, he did hurt you! I'm so sorry Stallone!"

I shook my head. "It's not your fault. It's mine." I sighed. "Shiloh, listen." I looked down. "I owe you an apology."

She let go of my hand and sighed. "So I'm about to sit here and listen to another sob story where you tell me how much you love me and care about me and how you are going to change, but then tomorrow will come and it's going to be like the conversation never happened. So just save it Stallone because I don't want to hear it today."

I felt tears fill my eyes. "Shiloh liste-"

"Save it!" She yelled.

I swallowed the hard lump in my throat and shook my head as I knew something like this would happen and she's right. I've told Shiloh how much I love her and how I am going to change and be there for her, but I never did and I never was, but this time was different. This time I was sincere and serious and I know she's not going to believe me or want to hear it.

"Shiloh please just listen this time." I begged as I tried to grab her hand again, but she snatched it back.

"No Lone! I told you I don't want to hear it. Please! You've hurt me for the last time. I'm not falling for it anymore. Thank you for coming to my rescue, but don't try to feed me bullshit right now, because I don't or ever will I want to hear it again!"

Two tears escaped my eyes as I nodded and stood up to leave. I yanked the door opened and literally started running. I'm not sure why. I'm not sure to where, but I ran. Why? Once again it hurts. It all hurts. Everything from Essence to Shiloh is killing me. Everything just feels brand new. It feels like my heart is about to fall out of my body. It feels like I'm running out of tears and once again I just want to stop it, and I want to make sure it stops this time.

_Fuck life._

* * *

**[Jade's POV]**

I walked out of the waiting room to just get a little time to myself. Too many emotions where taking over me and I hated it. I hated feeling this way and I just need some fresh air. I stopped at a vending machine to get a bottle of water before making my way outside. I kicked the machine with anger like it had stolen my money, but I still had yet to put money in it. I couldn't get the pictures of Shiloh out of my head. The pictures of her being held down and raped and beaten murdered my thoughts. My head fell against the machine as the humming sound soothed me for the moment being.

"Hey you okay?" I looked up and turned to see Beck standing there leaned against the wall of the entrance way to the small snack room.

"Beck? When did you get here?"

"Just a little while ago. Roxy called me. She told me what happened. How is she?" He stood up straight.

I sighed. "She's okay. Just a little banged up." I crossed my arms.

"Well that's good that she's alright." He ran his hand through his hair. "Hey where's Tori?"

"Oh, she's in the room with Roxy, Cat and her daughter. It's down that way. Room 2A." I pointed in the direction of the room as I walked out of the small snack room.

"Okay." He said as her started to walk in the direction, but stopped when he noticed I wasn't following. "You coming?"

"Oh no you go ahead. I just need some time."

"You sure?" He asked with a lifted brow.

"Yeah I'm fine."

He gave a half smile as he turned to walk again, but I stopped him.

"Beck, where's Yolanda?" I asked referring to his wife.

He turned all the way to me and frowned. "She ah..we haven't really been getting along too well lately. We are thinking about a divorce."

I frowned at how disappointed he looked. "Sorry." Was all I managed to say. He gave a small shrugged and continued to the waiting rooms.

I sighed and started to walk towards the exit. It wasn't long till I saw someone running towards me as they pushed doctor's, nurse's and even patients out of their way. _What in the hell? _It wasn't till they were about 3 yards in front of me that I noticed it was Stallone.

"Hey!" I yelled to slow her down but she didn't slow down, she started to run pass me but I stopped her by grabbing her arm in which she tried to snatch from me, but couldn't. She was crying hysterically as she struggled to get out of my grip. "Stallone calm down!" I yelled at her.

I looked around and saw many eyes on us. "What the hell are yall lookin' at!?" I yelled to them as I dragged Stallone into one of the small empty waiting rooms, that looked just like the one we were stationed to.

"Dude what's wrong with you?"

She grabbed the chair nearest to her and threw it across the room along with a few magazines that were sitting on a small table.

"Stallone quit it!" I grabbed her arm which she snatched away and attempted to throw a punch, but I dodged it. "What the hell! Stop!" I grabbed her and threw her onto the floor. It's like when she hit the floor that's when she regained some sense. She looked up at me and the put her face in her hands and continued to cry.

_What the fuck just happened?_

I sat on the floor next to her and she instantly jumped into my arms burying her face into my chest.

"Stallone what happened!?" I pulled her from me and held her face in my hands.

She continued to cry, but attempted to talk. "I….I…i..can..can't.. Jade… everyb..body…Essence…Ev..Evelyn…shi Shiloh…I didn't …listen..I thin..think…Johnson…he..I hurt..I hurt ..him…everything…hurts, everything!" She managed to say through her cries. Her face met my chest again and her arms went tightly around me.

I knew this would come. Stallone's all about holding in her emotions thinking she will be fine. I knew they would catch up to her one day and here she is. Broken. Crying in me like a small child who can't find their parents and there's nothing I can do at the time but let her let everything out.

Once she calmed down a bit I asked to her explain again. She just let everything out. She told me everything that happened since she woke up this morning until now, which took quite a bit of time with the time already being 1:27am.

I had nothing to say by the time she was finished with her story. Mostly because I never knew exactly what was going on in her life. I pulled her into a hug and just held her. I didn't want her to ever attempt to try and take her own life again which seemed like she would try to do again, so I let her know that I was there. I let her know that I loved her more than anything in the world.

At this moment I feel like the worst mother a child could ask for. My kids are going through life's shit and I haven't a clue as to what the fuck is going on. This is the 3rd time me and Tori ended up in a hospital with our kids hurt over things we could have prevented if we just had of paid more attention. The first being when Stallone was 3years old and she swallowed cleaning liquids while we were cleaning the house. She ended up very sick and hospitalized for almost 3 weeks as her body recovered. We were so close to losing her and it was my fault for not watching her; for being so careless like I'm still doing now. No matter how hard I try, I always seem to fail at being that perfect mother I set out to be.

"I'm so sorry." I told Stallone as her crying came to a cease.

_How can I fix this? What can I do?_

* * *

__**Thanks for reading! REVIEW! :)**


	21. The Nighttime is Black

Chapter 21

_The Nighttime is Black_

**[Stallone's POV]**

I woke up to the sound of my phone going off. I lazily reached over for my phone on the night stand, but was startled when I felt my hand touch a face. My eyes flew open as I snatched my hand back. I calmed down a bit to see Tori fast asleep in front of me as a quiet snore escaped her lips. I had almost completely forgotten that Tori made me sleep with her last night while Jade stayed at the hospital with Shiloh. I sat up and reached over Tori to retrieve my phone from the nightstand.

_**5 Missed Calls**_

_**6 Unread Messages**_

_**1 Voicemail**_

I sighed. _Why can't people just leave me the hell alone for one day?_

I scooted off of the bed and made my way into the hallway.

I looked through my unread messages as I set at the top of the stairs.

**Jaylen:** Yo, you okay? Call me!

**Michael:** Hey, you okay?

**Statige: **Call me. You doing okay?

**Roxy: **You woke?

**Statige:** Please answer your phone. I'm worried about you.

**Unknown**: You've shouldn't of done that.

_What the hell?_

I shook off the last message as somebody playing on my phone; something that seems to happen often.

I checked my missed calls and saw that two were from Jaylen, two from Statige and one from Bailey. Why the hell she was calling me I don't know. We rarely to never talk so she's definitely the one I'm calling back first.

**RING, RING, RING,**

"Hello?"

"Bailey? You called me? Why?"

"Dang can I check on you? I heard what happened. Is Shiloh okay?" She asked.

"Why weren't you there last night?" I asked irately because she wasn't there for her own cousin.

"Because my mom wouldn't bring me and you know I can't drive! I tried to come, trust me."

"Well, sorry."

"How is Shiloh? Is she okay? Tori had called me when my mom decided she wasn't coming."

I rolled my eyes at how selfish Trina could be. Like how could you not go be there for your own niece?

"She's doing okay. Tori brought me home last night. Jade made her, but we are going back down later."

"Good. Come get me."

"I'll ask Tori to."

"Okay thanks. How are you? You good?"

"Yeah."

"Ricardo told me Jaylen told him some crazy stuff was going on with you." She said referring to one of Jaylen's younger brothers.

I rolled my eyes again. "I'm glad my name is just in everybody's mouth. I'll see you later Bailey." With that I hung up.

I sighed as I dialed Jaylen's number.

**RIING, RING, RING**

"Lone! Bitch why haven't you been answering my calls!?"

"Dang sorry _mama! _I've been a little caught up with shit, damn."

"Hell you went all automatic at the Karaoke bar then dipped out with Roxy. What the hell happened?"

I put my face in my hand because I just wanted to forget everything right now. I just needed one day…just one day of peace.

"I don't want to talk about it right now Jay." I stated calmly.

"But dude, I'm worried as fuck. Let me in, stop holding a bitch out."

"Jaliena I said not right now!" I yelled at her as I started to picture the events of last night; pictures that I didn't want to ever have to see again.

"Damn okay. Sorry."

"Look I'm sorry. I'll talk to you later." I hit end call.

I was about to call Statige till I heard Tori walked into the hall.

"Hey Ladybug, how are you this morning?" She came and sat next to me on at the top of the stairs as I pushed my phone in my pocket.

Her hair was back into a loose pony tail and her eyes were a bit puffy.

"Same as always."

She put her arm around me and pushed my head down so that my head would rest on her chest.

She kissed my forehead. "Things will get better." She said as her other arm wrapped around me.

I felt tears fill my eyes, but there was no way I was going to let them fall; not today. Today I'm putting everything aside. I just need to breathe. To get away. Just for a day. One day and that's what I'm going to do.

I pushed away from Tori's grip then gave her a kiss on her cheek. "Thank you for everything ma' I love you." Even though Tori never seemed to actually know what was going on. I always know deep down she cares so much. She's so fuckin' sweet and innocent and I can't do anything but love her. If I could I would stay in her arms all day, but I have a day of rest and peace in ahead of me and I can't spend it right here.

I stood up and started to run to my room.

"Where are you going?" Tori asked as she stood up.

"Out." I yelled back.

"But we have to go back to the hospital."

"I'll meet you there later ma'!" I yelled back scrunching my face to the fact of me calling her "ma'" for the second time today and in a roll. It felt nice.

I snatched my phone back out of my pocket and dialed a number of an old friend; one I haven't talked to in a good while and I knew would get my mind off of things.

I threw myself on my bed as I went down my contacts in search of the old friend.

**RING, RING, RING**

"Hellooooo?" A voice sang into the phone.

"Constance?"

"Yesss?"

"Hey! What's up?"

"Nothing much. Who's this?"

"Stallone."

I was quiet for a moment. "…Stallone! Oh my god! What's up! It's been like forever! How are you girl!?"

I smiled at the excitement in her voice. "A lot is up. Hey I was wondering if you wanted to just hang today? It's been awhile. I miss you."

"Awww I miss you too Lonie! Of course I want to hang with you! What time?"

"Soon." I stated.

"Do you still live where you use to?"

"Girl we ain't never movin'." I rolled my eyes at how much Jade and Tori loved this house for some odd reason.

"Well I'll be there to pick you up soon then! I just have to drop my sister off at her dance class." She laughed.

"Can't wait." I smiled.

"Alrighty. See you then."

I ended the call with a huge smile spread across my face. I never noticed how much I missed Constance and it's been a good full year since the last time we actually hung out. I mean we text each other every now and again, and we like each other's statuses on FB here and there, but we haven't really been to commutative. We use to be best friends back in middle school, but end up splitting schools when I got accepted into Hollywood Arts and she got accepted into a magnet school here in L.A. Since then we just started drifting apart. I'm so glad I can spend this day with her. It will be like old times. Happy times.

_The good times._

* * *

**[Evelyn's POV]**

"Sweetie you haven't touched your plate. Are you alright?" My mom asked as we all sat at the kitchen table eating breakfast.

I sighed. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" She put her hand on top of mine as she look at me with sad eyes.

"Yes mother. I'm super." I gave her a fake smile in which she smiled back and gave a happy "okay!".

I rolled my eyes which happened to land on Sunshine who was giving me a sad look of concern; the look of knowing something is up; the one I wish my mother would give sometimes, but she's too oblivious to everything to ever even notice if anything was ever really wrong with me, but Sunshine knew. I knew she knew because of the way she stared at me from across the table with concerned eyes; the way she looked back down at her plate with a sad expression on her face; the way she looked back up at me and gave me the most heartwarming _everything is going to be okay_ smile. Even though Sunshine picked up a lot from my mother, one thing she didn't gain from her is her obliviousness. Sunshine is always aware of anything and everything that's going on around her. Nothing gets by her even if you think it can. As skippy and dandy as Sunshine is, she knows when it's time to get serious; something my mother doesn't know how to do and I'm blessed to have a sister like her. Someone I can talk to and who will listen and who will give me the best advice possible. I'm not scared to talk to Sunshine and she's not scared to talk to me and if I didn't have her, I don't know where I'd be.

I stood up and ran to my room; not for any reason, I just felt like running. I closed my door behind me and leaned against it letting my back slide down till I hit the floor beneath me.

As much as I hated her right now I couldn't stop thinking about her.

_What did I do wrong to make her run to someone else?_

I shook my head.

_No Ev, stop thinking about her! She's not worth it! But I love her! No I don't! She's selfish. A selfish girl. I don't want that! She's a heart breaker! I don't want that! _

_But I do. I do want that. I do want her. I want her so bad it hurts, but I can't. I can't do it._

_I'm moving on._

* * *

**[Sunshine's POV]**

_**Shiloh's & Sunshine's Text**_

Me: Hey are you awake?

Shiskins: Yes.

Me: How are you this morning?

Shiskins: I'm feeling a lot better. I'm still kind of sore though. How about you?

Me: Oh, I'm great!

Shiskins: Like always huh? Lol.

Me: Not always.

Shiskins: Seems to me you are always great.

Me: Lol. To you yes.

Shiskins: So why did you do that?

Me: Why did I do what?

Shiskins: You know what I'm talking about Sunshine. You're not dumb.

Me: …..mmmm…..explain?

Shiskins: C'mon Sunshine! Why did you really?

Me: Do whattttt!? Lol.

Shiskins: You just want me to say it.

Me: Say what?

Shiskins: :\

Me: That's a cute face! Almost as cute as yours.

Shiskins: …uhhh…thanks.

Me: You're welcome!

Shiskins: Why did you do it!?

Me: Do what Shi?

Shiskins: Kiss me.

Me: You want me to kiss you?

Shiskins: No! I was asking.

Me: You're asking me to kiss you? Why?

Shiskins: What? No! I was asking why did you kiss me?

Me: When?

Shiskins: Last night Sunshine.

Me: Oh.

Shiskins: So?

Me: Hiiiii.

Shiskins: C'mon Sunshine, stop playing dumb.

Me: Okay! Want me to play smart?

Shiskins: Uhh…yeah?

Me: Yes I kissed you.

Shiskins: I know this, but why is my question.

Me: Because, it felt right.

Shiskins: It did?

Me: Are you mad?

Shiskins: No, I'm not mad. Just surprised.

Me: I'm not.

Shiskins: Well why would you. You did it!

Me: And I will again if you let me.

Shiskins: What are you saying?

Me: Roses are red, the night time is black, if you just give me a chance, I promise I'd make you love me back.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! :)**


	22. Love Has No Gender

Chapter 22

_Love Has No Gender _

**[Shiloh's POV]**

"Here." Jade said as she handed me a cup of water. "You need anything else?"

I took a few sips as I shook my head no. She reached down and touched my face and gave my cheek a light rub with her thumb. "Alright, I'm going to step out for a minute. Just call me if you need me."

I hesitated at to agree with her. I was a little scared to be left alone, but I knew Jade needed a breath. She's been by my side almost this whole time and if she wasn't someone else was. I guess she could see the look of worry on my face as she came and sat back down beside my bed.

She grabbed my hand and looked me in my eyes. "This place is safe. Nobody will hurt you here."

I gave her a small smile. She gave me a kiss on my forehead and stood up again and headed towards the door. "I'll be right back."

I nodded as I watched her exit the room.

I sat back and closed my eyes only to see pictures of Johnson. I could see his sweaty face so close to mine. I could see his fist coming towards my face. I could see his manhood swinging around carelessly. I could see that fake smile across his face. That evil smile.

My eyes flung open. I just didn't want to picture it anymore. I wish somehow they could all disappear. I wish I could delete them from my mind like I could from a camera, but I can't. It's not that easy.

I sighed as I reached for my phone smiling as I thought about the text I had received from Sunshine earlier. I never got the chance to reply as Jade started to talk to me.

I opened up the text to reply.

Me: What is that supposed to mean?

I instantly received a text back.

Sunny: You sound like my mother Shi. Lol.

I took a deep breath before I sent the next message.

Me: Do you like me or something Sunshine?

My phone made the noise saying I received a new text but I put my phone faced down afraid to read it; scared as to what her answer would be.

Sunny: I think so.

Me: You think so?

Sunny: I don't know.

Me: Sunshine!

Sunny: Yes?

Me: Yes you do?

Sunny: No. Yes? Can I help you?

Me: Are you, gay Sunshine?

Sunny: No. I'm not gay.

Me: Then how can you like me?

Sunny: I have to be gay to like you?

Me: Well based on the fact that I'm a female yes.

Sunny: Love has no gender.

I couldn't believe the conversation I was having with Sunshine right now. We've been friends for a while and not once have I looked at her that way. Okay, maybe once, but that's all. I mean she would grab onto my hand sometimes and I do admit it felt nice so I never let go, but I never took it as anything serious. She just seemed to have come out of nowhere with this. Like, nowhere! It's the most random thing and I don't know how to deal with this. I don't even know if I'm bisexual. I don't if I'm even ready to even be with anybody else. I just left a relationship. A terrible one!

I sighed. What do I do about this? I don't want to tell her to back off, one, because she is sensitive and two, I want to explore this a little bit.

Me: It doesn't.

Sunny: When do you get out of the hospital?

Me: Soon hopefully.

Sunny: You're lucky next week is spring break. So you can have all the rest you need.

I smiled at how caring she is. Something I haven't really noticed till this moment now.

Me: I know.

Sunny: I'll call you later Shi. My mom wants to go out. We might stop by.

Me: Okay see you.

Sunny: ;)

"What are you so happy about?" Jade asked as she returned to the room.

I didn't even notice the huge smile that was spread across my face and I couldn't get it to disappear.

I gave a happy sigh and turned to Jade. "People."

"People?" She lifted a brow as she sat down in the chair next to me.

I talk to Jade every now and then, but I never really let her fully in, but today it's like what the heck? I can talk to her right?

"Yeah." I smiled.

"What people?" She asked. I know she can't resist. She's so nosy sometimes.

"Somebody who I think likes me, but I never noticed."

"Damn Shi, already?"

"Already what?"

"You're already hitting on someone else?"

"No. they are hitting on me."

"What's his name."

"…It's..uh" I had 100% forgotten that Sunshine was a female at the start of the conversation mostly because I guess it didn't matter so much anymore when I started thinking about it, but I was scared of what Jade would think.

"You don't know his name? Great Shi, you should definitely date him." She laughed.

"It's Sunshine." I stated over her small laugh and her smile slowly disappeared.

"Sunshine?" She asked as she titled her head a bit.

I nodded.

She looked away for a minute then let her eyes meet mine again. "Do you like her back?" She asked as she crossed her arms.

"I really don't know."

She gave a small sigh. "Do you like girls too Shiloh?"

I looked away and shrugged. If I like girls too our whole family just became so awkward. I can't like girls. I know my parents want a little girl who will grow up and meet a guy and have a family the normal way. Since Stallone apparently isn't the one, I'm sure they are counting on me to be that girl and that's what I have to be.

I looked at her in her eyes. "No Jade."

"Then why did you say you don't know if you like her?"

"Because I guess I'm still trying to find myself, but I don't have feelings for her. I don't really feel attracted to females." I lied.

"Oh okay. Well Shiloh-"

**KNOCK, KNOCK**

We both turned to the door.

"Come in!" Jade yelled.

The door opened gently and Evelyn walked in with a sad smile on her face.

"Oh you poor thing." She stated as she looked over me.

"Hey Evelyn." Jade said as she stood up.

Evelyn walked over to Jade and gave her a hug. "Hello, Ms. West how are you?"

"I'm fine, you?"

"I'm okay." Evelyn turned to me and frowned. "Are you okay Shiloh?"

"Yes. I'm alright."

"Is your mom with you?" Jade asked.

"Oh no. I was just on my way to my friend's house and decided to stop by since I didn't last night which was rude of me."

"It's fine." I said with a smile.

"I'm glad to see you are doing okay." She reached over and gave my hand a small touch.

"Jade pulled on Evelyn and signaled for her to follow her outside the door.

"We'll be right back Shi." Jade told me as her and Ev stepped outside the room leaving the door open.

I couldn't make out what they were saying, but I saw Jade put her hand on Evelyn's upper arm as she spoke with a look of concern on her face and after a few words she pulled her into a tight hug. They pulled out of the hug after a few moments and Evelyn gave Jade a small sad smile before they walked back into the room.

"Well Shiloh, I have to get going. I'm glad to see you are doing okay." She smiled.

"Thank you for stopping by." I smiled back.

She gave Jade a smile and walked out of the room.

"What was that about?" I asked.

"Don't worry about it." Jade answered as she sat back down.

"No really?"

"I said don't worry about it Shiloh." She said sort of in a mean way like usual. She's been so sweet and nice to me this whole time, and now the real Jade is starting to show.

I sighed.

_I just want to get out of here._

* * *

__  
**Thanks for reading! REVIEW :)**


	23. Because 7 Eight 9

**Hey I want to thank you all for all the feedback! How sweet/great are y'all!? I can see many of you are reading and enjoying the story. SO it must go on right!?**

* * *

Chapter 23

_Because 7 Eight 9_

**[Tori's POV]**

**RING, RING, RIING**

"Hello?"

"Hey there's no need for you to come. They are letting Shiloh come home today. I'll be bringing her in a few hours." Jade stated nonchalantly.

"Really that's great!? Are you sure I shouldn't come? You don't need any help?"

"No we'll be fine. Hey stick with Stallone today. Don't let her out of your sight."

"I think she'll be fine Jade. She claims she's about to go out."

"No! Don't let her!" She snapped at me.

"Baby she'll be okay."

"I don't care! Don't let her out of your sight Tori! I mean it!"

"Jade she needs some air. Let her breathe babe."

"Where is she going?" She asked in a sharp voice.

"Uh, I'm really not sure."

"Exactly. Tori please stay with her today." She said in a calmer voice; almost close to a beg.

I sighed. "Alright."

"Ok. I'll see you in a few hours."

"Ok. I love you."

"I love you too." With that the line went dead.

I put my phone down and clamped the bridge of my nose as I shook my head. I stood up and walked out of my room hoping Stallone hadn't gone yet.

"Stallone!" I called out.

"In my room!" I heard her yell back.

I walk into her room which was a total mess. Clothes hung halfway out of dressers, small carpet flipped over, bed unmade, bathroom towels on the floor, dishes on her night stand. It must have been weeks since I stepped foot in here.

"Stallone you really need to think about cleaning up a little." I said as I picked up a banana peel with a scrunched face."

She sat on her bed Indian style and shrugged. "I'll get to it."

I sighed and pushed some clothes out of the way so I could sit in front of her.

"Hey Stallone why don't we spend some time together?"

"Ahhhhhh not the mother daughter shit again." She growled as she threw herself back on her bed.

"Watch your mouth."

"mmph."

I sighed as I grabbed the front of her shirt and yanked her back up to a sitting position.

"C'mon Stallone, when's the last time me and you just hung out together?"

"We are hanging out now."

"No really. C'mon let's get some lunch." I tugged her pants.

"No Tori. I'm going out already."

"Tell whoever you're going out with that you will go with them tomorrow."

"Tori. No."

"Loni yes." I mocked her.

"No."

"You're not going Stallone."

"Yes I am."

"I said no."

"I said yes."

"Really Stallone, you can't go."

"Why!?"

"Because I said you can't!" I yelled at her; something I rarely do, but it didn't seem to faze her.

"Byeee!" She scooted off of her bed and started to walk out of her room but I stood up and gripped her arm yanking her back.

"Stallone when I tell you something you listen. You listen to Jade if she just looks at you. I'm your mother too, that's something you need to learn.

She looked down for a moment. "Okay. You're right." I gave a small smile as I let her arm go and as soon as I did she took off. I started to run after her but she closed the door behind her slowing me down. I opened it up and started to chase after her down the stairs and I could have sworn she was going to run out of the door, but to my surprise she passed it and ran into the kitchen with me now close behind. It wasn't long before this turned into a game of tag. She ran behind the counter as I ran in front. A small smile crept on her face as she was at a dead end and she tried to run left and she tried to run right but I could catch her if she passed.

"Un-huh now what?" I mocked.

Her smile widen as she faked a right that I fell for and end up running passed me on my left. I chased her back into the living room and fortunately caught up with her as I tripped her from behind making her fall softly onto the carpet. I instantly fell on top of her when she pulled my leg and I couldn't resist the tickling monster I turned into as my fingers where all over her stomach and that's when I heard it.

A laugh.

A genuine laugh.

Something I haven't heard from my daughter in months. I look at her face and there's a huge smile from ear to ear and I can't help but laugh with her.

"Okay! Okay you win! You win! Quit!" She said through her laughs, but I didn't stop. I didn't want to see that smile disappear. I didn't want to hear that laugh come to an end. I wanted to last forever, but everything doesn't last forever.

"So you'll come to lunch with me?" I said still tickling the life out of her.

"Yes! Yes! Please stopppp!"

I laughed as I released her.

She sat up and her smile didn't fade. "That ain't even right. You just treated me like a 5 year old to get your way."

"It worked didn't it?" I laughed as I stood up and headed for the door in which she followed.

I grabbed my purse and keys and opened the door, and I closed it in her face which she opened back with yet another huge smile. "You're so childish." She closed the door behind her and I locked it.

_I think this will be a great lunch._

* * *

**[Stallone's POV]**

"I'll just have a water please."

"And you ma'am?" The waitress turned to me.

"Uh, the same." I gave a small smile.

The waiter gave a nod then walked away.

"So how's school going?" Tori asked as she crossed her leg over the other and sat back.

I shrugged. "It's alright."

"Are you going to sing for the spring concert?"

I gave her a w_hat the fuck _look. "Tori, that was like two weeks ago, and when's the last time you heard me sing?"

"Two weeks ago? But spring break starts Monday."

"Dumb right?" I rolled my eyes at how imbecilic our head of student activities people were.

She tilted her head. "Why don't you ever sing anymore? You use to all the time."

I shrugged again. "I just don't like singing. I prefer acting."

"No offense, but you're singing is better than you're acting." Tori said as the waitress returned with our drinks.

"Are you all ready to order?"

I glanced down at my menu that I have yet to even open.

"I'll have a chicken salad with a side of bread sticks." Tori smiled as she handed over her menu.

"Really Tori? A salad?"

She looked offended. "Yes. It has chicken in it!"

I shook my head before I looked over to the waitress. "Hook me up with some steak and mashed potatoes, heavy gravy, side of cheese broccoli."

"Stallone this is Pizza Hut. "

I gave a blank stare. "Oh. Well in that case I'll just have some pasta."

"What kind of pasta would you like? We have ch-"

"-Yeah give me whatever you were going to say first. Here" I handed the waitress my menu.

"Alright." She nodded as she walked away.

"Now you were saying what? My acting is bad?" I lifted a brow.

Tori's mouth opened in shock like I just told her I cut out a chunk of her hair while she was sleeping this morning. "I didn't say that!"

I crossed my arms on the table. "In so many words Tori." I took a sip of my drink.

"No. I just said you can sing better. You can still act. Why don't you sing anymore though?"

"Singing is for lonely sad over dramatic unrealistic will you light my candle wanna' be's."

Tori opened her mouth but no words came out for a few moments. "Wow. Okay. It's not."

I Laughed. "I'm playing. But I really don't like singing. "

"You're voice is beautiful Stallone. You should use it more."

"Nan"

"Sing now."

"What?"

"C'mon sing a song now. I want to hear you sing."

"Are you on something Tori? You must be out your mind."

"I'll give you $10."

"Make it $50."

"$20."

"$30" I said

"$25."

"$27.95"

"Ok…wait what!?" Tori scrunched her face as she registered my money request. "Okay whatever."

"Deal." I cleared my throat. "You ready."

Tori smiled. "Yes."

I coughed. "Laa" I clearled my throat." Laa, laa" Cough, cough. "lee la… alright."

"Was that necessary?" Tori asked with a mad face.

"Yes it was. Now shhhh!" I cleared my throat once more.

"Yoooo! West Philadelphia born and raised

On the playground is where I spent most of my days

Chilling out, maxing, relaxing all cool and all shooting some b-ball-"

"-Stallone!"

"What?" I asked paused at my basketball shooting pose.

"C'mon really. Please?"

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Anything for my sweet darling mother." I stated sarcastically.

I closed my eyes as I let words of a song fill my head.

"_I have often dreamed of a far off place_

_Where a hero's welcome would be waiting for me_

_Where the crowds will cheer when they see my face_

_And a voice keeps saying this is where I'm meant to be_

_I'll be there someday, I can go the distance_

_I will find my way, if I can be strong_

_I'll go every mile, will be worth my while_

_When I go the distance I'll be right where I belong."_

"That was so beautiful."

My eyes flung open at the unfamiliar voice to see the waitress standing there. I look down and see our food placed on the table.

_Dang I must have been too into that song._

"Uh, thanks" I gave nervous smile.

"You guys need anything else?"

"No we are good." Tori stated before she turned back to me. "That was very beautiful Stallone."

"Where's my money?" I held my hand out.

"Huh?"

"My money. My $27.95 Cough it up."

Tori took a bite of her salad and crunched as loudly as she could. "What I can't hear you?" She stated with a mouth full.

"$27.95!"

"Tevin needs knives? Who's Tevin?" She continued to play dumb.

I shook my head. "Alright, alright Tori. I'll keep this in mind."

"You can keep rhythm in time?" She took another bite. "Me too."

"Okay Tori I get it." I laughed. Tori can be very entertaining when she wants to be and I love this side of her more than her softie side.

She smiled. "Hey did I tell you Andre and the kids are coming next week to stay with us for a few days?"

"No."

"Oh." She looked sad for a minute then smiled. "Well they are."

I mugged. "Ughhh, whyyy?"

"What? You love Dyzelle _(die-zel) _and Daren?"

I sighed. "I mean I do, but I just didn't want to be bothered with them."

"You need some different people to talk to. I think you will enjoy their company."

"Is Maxi coming to?"

"Yes."

I sighed again. "She's so loud and annoying."

"You're so negative and non-optimistic."

I scrunched my face. "Tori that means the same thing."

"See." She stated like she made a point then took a sip of her drink.

I shook my head confusedly. "…whatttt?"

**RING, RING, RING**

**Incoming caller: Statige**

"Shit." I cussed under my breath for not contacting him back earlier.

"Hello?"

"Yes you're alive!" He yelled into the phone.

"Don't be a dork."

He laughed. "Are you okay? I've been trying to contact you for ages!"

"I'm fine thanks for asking."

"What happened?"

I sighed. "Nothing man, I'm really not in the mood to even think about it."

"That's fine. You know we have a date tonight right?"

_Fuck!_ I had 100% forgotten about the date with Statige. I mean not that it was going to be anything serious anyways, but I just don't feel like it.

"Look Statige-"

"You're cancelling right?"

"Statige it's just been so much going on and-"

"-And I think you should get away from it and come with me. It's just dinner? What do you have to lose?"

I thought for a moment. "Okay fine."

I'll be there at "6:00pm. Don't forget."

"Sure. Whatever."

"See you."

"Yeah." With that I hung up.

"Who was that? Tori asked as she finished up the salad that took her forever and a day to eat.

"Statige. He wants to go on a date." I rolled my eyes as I put my phone down on the table.

Tori smiled. "Awwww he asked you on a date? That's soo sweeett!"

"You're making me sick with all the mushy stuff Tori."

"Do you like him?"

"No!"…"No." I said a little calmer after over exaggerating the first time.

"Why come?"

"It's why not Tori." I corrected her.

"I say why come."

"Why don't you just say how come?"

"Why would I say how when I can say why?"

"Because how sounds better than why."

"How is that?" She asked.

"It's why is that, not how is that." I corrected her.

"But you said how is better than why."

"But why is better than what."

"And who is better than when."

"When?" I asked.

"When you're using sentences with why?"

"Why?"

"Because 7 eight 9."

I laughed. "Shut up Tori. That was a waste of a conversation."

"How?"

I laughed again.

_Hanging with Tori isn't so bad._

* * *

**Thanks for reading! REVIEWWWW! :)**


	24. You've Shown Me How to Laugh Again

Chapter 24

_You've Shown Me How to Laugh Again_

**[Shiloh's POV]**

After ten years of questioning and a story on how I ended up this way, they ended up finding out about Johnson in which they had told me he was actually in a different hospital with knife wounds to his chest. They asked me if I had done it which clearly I did not and they kept explaining how if I did do it I wouldn't be in trouble because something about self-defense and blah, blah, blah. It wasn't long till another man finally said something about Stallone stabbing him which they again asked me about, but I had no idea if she had or not. I doubt that Stallone would do anything so crazy, but then again we're talking about Stallone. They also asked me about pressing charges and a bunch of other crap, but I told them no. I don't know why I said no, but I did and I know if Jade had of been in the room during the questioning she would of made sure he would be locked up till the jail rots on him and that's not what I want. Everybody makes mistakes and they sometimes learn from them. I know how to forgive. Yes, Johnson has done a bad thing, but who am I to put him in jail? I forgive him for what he has done and I've learned from him. I feel little stronger somehow in someway and maybe he might change. Who knows? I won't be around to see though.

"Alrighty that's everything." A lady said to Jade as she finished up signing all kinds of papers.

"We're free to go?" Jade asked with a lifted brow as she handed the pen she was using back to the lady.

"Yes ma'am and Shiloh make sure you follow up with you doctor in 6 weeks to see about getting that cast removed."

"Will do." I smiled.

"Alright, you two have a great one. It was nice meeting you Shiloh. Take care of yourself."

"I will."

After we pulled out of the parking lot of the hospital things we're awkwardly quiet. I glanced over at Jade a few times and her face held an angry look, but I didn't dare to ask why, because when Jade is mad she's a whole different person and I didn't want to deal with that right now.

I sighed and leaned back more into my seat and closed my eyes making myself more comfortable.

"Why didn't you just say something at the start Shiloh?"

My eyes flung open at the question. "What?" I turned to her.

"Why didn't you just tell somebody what was going on to begin with? Then none of this would have ever happened."

I sighed again. "I don't know Jade okay. Can we not talk about this anymore? It's over and done. There's nothing that can be changed now so just drop it." I stated in a tone that I never use with my parents; one that would probably get me smacked if I wasn't in the condition I am in.

She shot me a look before she spoke. "I don't know who you think you're talking to?"

I put my face in my hand and sighed. "Jade please. I'm not in the mood. Why are you all of a sudden against me?"

"_You're_ not in the mood? I'm not in the mood! For the past however long there's been a bastard whose been hurting my daughter and the bitch is still around somewhere alive and well and you're acting like a pot of roses all sweet and innocent like you don't give a shit! Do you have any idea what me and Tori are going through to see you like this; to know what's been happening to our daughter for the past whatever months! How long have you let this go on and didn't tell anyone!? Don't answer that because I'm not going to believe you because how can I trust you when you've been lying to me? I know you're hurt Shi, but I'm damn well hurt too! How would you feel if you had a daughter getting abused by her boyfriend and she never told you then you find out one night she's in the hospital in the fuckin' ICU and they won't let you see her and you're worried as fuck cause you feel like you're the worst got damn mother in history for letting shit like this happen to your daughter and now there's nothing you can do about it but sit and stare at the aftermath of cuts and bruises knowing you could have stopped that from happening! How the fuck would you feel Shiloh!?"

I put my head down but didn't speak. Not once had it even crossed my mind about how my parents felt. I didn't think they would be affected so much, but what do I say? How am I supposed to apologize? By saying sorry? Ughh!

We pulled into the driveway of our home and Jade turned the car off. She set back and gave a sigh.

"I'm sorry Jade. I never thought about it that way." I said not looking her way because my apology sounded pathetic.

"I'm sure you didn't." Jade said as she opened her door to let herself out.

I hopped out of the car and followed her into to the house.

"Go to your room. Stay there until I say otherwise."

"Jade I'm-"

"Go!" She pointed up the stairs.

"Why are you making me the bad person!? I didn't know how to handle It Jade! He threatened me! He threatened Stallone! I didn't tell because I didn't want anybody to get hurt! I didn't know everything he was capable of doing! I was scared! I was hurt! I was alone! And now you're making it seem like I just intentionally done whatever is going on in your head right now! I'm sorry I hurt you! I'm sorry I hurt Tori! What do you want me to do Jade!? I'm fuckin' hurt too!"

"Cuss at me again Shiloh! If you had of told someone in the first place we could have protected you and none of this bullshit would have ever happened!"

"I just told you I was scared he would of hurt someone! Do you listen?! Just drop it Jade! DROP IT! What are you going to do now! You yelling at me and telling me what I should have done isn't going to fix a god damn thing! Now I know if this ever happens again what to do! I've learned from this!"

"What did you learn Shiloh?"

"That dating guys is something that I don't want Jade."

"And what do you mean by that?" She crossed her arms.

"I'm saying I don't want to date guys anymore."

"So what? You're saying just because of one bad guy you don't like guys anymore? Who are you going to date Shiloh? Girls!?"

"Maybe that's what I want."

She uncrossed her arms and pointed to the floor with a stomp of her foot. "No! That's not what you want! You don't know what you want! Don't let one bad relationship turn you Shiloh! There's a lot of nice guys out there who would want to love and take care of you!"

"Yeah like the one you're married to?"

She got quiet for a moment. "That's not the point Shiloh."

"Then what is? If I turned to girls would that matter to you? Should it matter to you?"

She opened her mouth but no words came out.

"Riddle me this; Who's someone that is alive, well, in a happy relationship with someone they love, but doesn't want the same thing for their daughter because in their world it only matter's what makes them happy and they apparently already has a set life for their daughter and is clearly a judgeable hypocrite?"

She let out a hurtful breath.

I lifted a brow. "Don't know? Here's a hint; you can find the answer to that in any mirror. Take a pick."

I ran up the stairs not caring what she had to say.

* * *

**[Tori's POV]**

"They stop and stare all the haters think it's just not fair!"

"That I'm six foot one and I'm tons of fun."

"And we're about to put this club in gear."

"So fellas grab a cup."

"All my ladies you know what's up!"

"Put your hands in the sky if you're feeling fly!"

…

"Hello why did you stop?" I asked Stallone who was just staring ahead blankly.

"Oh I didn't feel like rapping anymore."

I laughed as we pulled into the driveway. Once the car was off I gathered my things and went to open the doors until I felt a gentle hand on my arm.

I looked over to Stallone who had a small smile on her face. "Thanks Tori."

I turned to her. "For what?"

"For taking me out today; for not trying to talk about all the craziness in the real world, but for just sitting back and living life like nothing's wrong when you go home. You live life to the fullest. You always keep your smile even if it's raining. I always took that as you just being oblivious to everything, but you're not. You know what's happening and you take it on full and still go with a smile. There are not too many people like that and it's a blessing to have a mother who's so optimistic; so positive. Today you've shown me how to laugh again; you've shown me the world isn't so bad and that just means so much to me. So thank you Tori.

I put my hand on my heart. "Awwwwww." I grabbed her into a hug.

"Ahhh with the mushy stuff!" She yelled but still wrapped her arms back around me.

"You're so welcome baby." I said as she pulled out of the hug.

She smiled as she opened her door. "You still owe me $27.95."

I frowned as I got out of the car and followed behind her into the house.

On the couch sat Jade Indian style. She had the t.v on but it was muted. Her hands were neatly folded in her lap and she started blankly.

"Jade." Stallone said as she stood a couple of feet away, but Jade still sat there unmoving, not blinking.

"Babe." I said as I walked past Stallone and sat down next to her. I put my hand on her upper arm. "Hey baby are you alright?"

She gave a small jump and turned to me slowly. Her eyes were dark. So dark I could have sworn they were jet black. Instantly her arms wrapped around me and her chin fell onto my shoulder, but she didn't speak.

"Jade what's wrong? Where's Shiloh? Is she okay?"

"She's okay. She's upstairs." She whispered.

"Then what's wrong with you?" I asked as I pulled out of the hug and looked her in her eyes.

"Nothing. I'm just tired is all." She said a little louder as she leaned in and gave me soft kisses on my lips. Her tongue slid across my bottom lip and my mouth opened automatically letting our tongues meet and play around with each other's ever so softly.

"Yeahhhh so I think I've seen enough." I heard Stallone say and shortly after her footsteps running up the stairs.

Jade reached her hand behind my neck and pulled me closer deeping our kiss. She removed her hand and used it to push me back against the couch as she got on top of me with her legs on either side without breaking the kiss. She let one hand slide under my shirt and move slowly to my bra which she yanked down to give her finger access to my nipple. She gave a small squeeze which made a moan escape my lips louder than I indented.

"Baby we should go upstairs." I said breaking the kiss, but she ignored me and gently pushed her lips back to mine. She removed her hand from under my shirt and used both her hands to rip open the button down polo I wore breaking each button off the fabric.

"Jade!" I yelled breaking this kiss mad because she just ripped my new shirt, but again she ignored me and put her lips back on mine; this time with a little more force. She reached behind my back and undid my bra with one hand. She sat up yanked my bra off and was back to my lips within seconds.

I broke the kiss again. "Jade we really should go upstairs. What if Shiloh or Stallon-mmph" She pushed her lips back on mine shutting me up. She then left my lips and started placing kisses down my neck till she reached my nipple. She took no time clamping her lips down on the hard nudge biting then licking softly. "mmmm..Jadee we really should go-"

"-Shut the hell up Victoria!" She sat up and screamed which startled me and I obeyed.

"Take off your pants." She demanded as she stood up.

"Jade we're not doing this In the living room." I sat up but she quickly reached over and pushed me back down.

"I said take 'em off!"

I was use to Jade taking control in the bedroom and being forceful, but that is play. This, this seemed different. This didn't seem like play and I was actually getting nervous, but I still obeyed and unbuttoned my jeans and slid out of them.

She threw herself between my legs and put her nose on my clit with only a thin fabric in between. "Ahhh" She started to move her head back and forth letting her nose rub hard against my center. My hands automatically went to her head and pushed harder to me as my hips bucked and started moving in rhythm with her nose. "Fuck Jadee." She backed away and took a glance at the stairs, then turned back around looking slightly irritated and then pulled my panties down throwing them onto the floor with the rest of my clothes. She came back to her position and took no time wrapping her lips around my bundle of nerves causing moans that I so desperately tried to hold in escape. She sucked softly, then forcefully, then softly again as she let one finger slip into me. "Uahhh shitttt Jadeee.."

"You like that don't you?" She said as she looked up at the stairs for the second time.

"Yessssss"

I felt her slip another finger into me and I couldn't hold my head any longer as it fell back onto the couch. "Faster…" I begged as my hand went to her back. She stopped sucking my clit and started to flick her tongue back and forth with speed I never thought possible as her fingers seemed to pump with the same speed as of her tongue. "Ohhh my goddddddd! Jadeeeeee fuckkkkk!" She pushed deeper as I knew she was in searched for my g-spot, but she already knew exactly where it was and didn't take long to find it. My eyes flung opened when she found her treasure and curled her finger making sure she had the most pressure on my most sensitive area. My back arched as my nails dug deep into her skin. I could no longer hold the softer moans as of earlier but now the room was filled with my loud " fucks and oh shits" and there was nothing I could do to control them. "Fuckkkk Jadee don'ttt…don't stop, don't stop, it's…oh right thereee right…fuckkkkk, I'm bout to…I'm bout!" She slid a third finger into me and that's all I needed for her to send me over the edge. She sat up and helped me ride out my orgasm as she let her fingers still pump in and out of me slowly.

"Is this what you want?" I heard her speak, but her voice didn't sound aimed at me. I slowly opened my eyes to see her not even staring at me but at the stairs once again. My eyes followed hers and I instantly yanked her hand from my center and sat up trying to cover myself the best way I could as I saw Shiloh standing at the top of the stairs.

* * *

**Thanks for reading you guys! Reviewwwww! :)**


	25. Nothing Comes Easy Especially Not Love

**IMPORTANT: Hey you guys, I had to delete chapter 23 which made my chapters back up. So if you haven't please read Chapter 24 _You've Shown Me How to Laugh Again_****That I posted just last night****. Sorry for the small confusion. Now here's Chapter 25. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 25

_Nothing Comes Easy; Especially Not Love _

**[Evelyn's POV]**

"Tell me he's not cute Evelyn? I think you should give him a shot." Arizona said we laid on her bed playing around on Facebook.

"That's not really me Ari." I said as I scanned the picture of a guy who supposedly likes me.

"C'mon Ev, you can't stick to pussy all your life. Once you go dick you never go back."

"It's once you go black you never go back." I corrected her.

"Oh because I'm black I should know that?"

"Ari really, you're supposed to be helping me."

"I am! Look he wants to get on. Do you want to talk to him or what?"

I looked at the picture again which gave me chills. "I can't Arizona."

She sighed and slammed her laptop shut. "What do you want then Evelyn?"

I sat up. "I don't know."

"You still like that Stiletto girl don't you?"

"Her name is Stallone!"

Arizona threw her hands up. "Got damn, sorry! Don't call the police on me."

I sighed. "Sorry. I just, I just don't know what I want. I tell myself I don't want her, but my heart tells me otherwise and I think my heart is just being stupid."

"Hearts don't lie."

"I know I've said I loved people before, but I don't think I knew what love really was. She makes me feel…she makes me feel something I've never felt. It's like love at first sight. Like I knew she was the one. I knew that someday we would be holding hands laughing and walking in the park. I knew she would be the one I marry, the one I grow old with. I knew this from just seeing her for the first time in that library at her school, but now, I don't know what to believe. Everything has made a sharp turn and I don't know where things are headed, but it seems it's on a dead end street. I just don't know what to do ."

She came and sat next to me. "You really like this chick don't you?"

"I do, but I don't think she feels the same way about me, and I'm trying so hard to convince myself that I don't like her. She's with other girls and seems to be into herself and she just seems not as interested in me as I am in her and it hurts so bad to love someone who doesn't love you back and I want to move on, but I can't. My heart won't let me and I just don't know what else to do."

"Girl love doesn't come easy. This isn't a fairytale book. This isn't a movie. This is reality hun. Wake up and smell the shit. If you want to see the rainbow you must go through the rain, if you want true love you must go through the pain. I don't know what kind of world you think you're living in where you can go to someone and say you love them then run off into the sunset holding hands and live happily ever after, bitch wake the hell up. If you sincerely want this chick you got to take her. You have to show her you mean real shit. I know you Evelyn. You're the flirty type and I know good and damn well you've been all flirty with her. That's not how you get someone to love you. You have to show her love Ev. Be there for her no matter what. Yeah you just caught her kissing some other hoe, and now you're all mad at her and your moppy and sad at the same time, but have you talked to her about it? Have you asked her what actually happened instead of blaming the shit on her saying she doesn't love you and that she's just messing with other bitches? I'll answer that for you. No you haven't and you know why? You haven't because deep down you want something to be mad at her about because she's apparently taking too long to be the girl you want her to be. So now you want to hold something against her just to give your heart a reason not to want to love this girl who suddenly came into your life, but in reality you have no reason to even be mad at her. You don't know what happened in that Karaoke place that night. Yeah you saw her kiss someone, but what's the story behind that? Do you know? No. You want this girl to love you, but look how you treat her. Maybe she needs you right now, but where are you? No matter what happens your heart is always going to get the best of you, so you might as well follow it now. You have to fight for what you want girl. Nothing comes easy especially not love."

I put my head down as Arizona's words sunk in. I never saw things this way. It's like the tables have been turned and everything she said is true. This whole time I've been pissed at Stallone for every little thing she does but I never thought about things on her end. I just saw her as a selfish bitch, but now that I think about it I might be the selfish one. I have to call her.

_Why can't love be easy?_

* * *

**[Stallone's POV]**

"Stop apologizing! It's fine. I had to stay with my sister at her dance practice anyways! We can hang out another time. Katelyn told me to tell you to tell Shiloh she said hello after I told her I talked to you today."

I laughed. I'll tell her, and thanks for understanding. I would hate to blow you off, we can get together this week or something. It's spring break you know."

"It sounds great…hey what's that noise?"

"_Fuckkkk Jadee don'ttt…don't stop, don't stop!" _

I sighed. "Constance you don't want to know trust me." I rolled my eyes at how trifling my parents could be sometimes. Like hello! Do you not know there's people in the house! You're children at that. Ugh.

She laughed. "Well I'll talk to you soon. Keep in touch."

"Alright cool. See you."

"Bye." I hung my phone up and threw it into my back pocket and I rolled my eyes as the screaming continued.

I got up and grabbed my Pearpad from my dresser and hooked it up to the speakers to let the music play.

**RING, RING, RING**

I pulled my phone from my back pocket and answered it without even a glance at the caller I.D.

"Speak."

"Hey." I instantly froze at the sound of the familiar pure sweet voice.

I turned the music lower. "Uh…Hi, what's up?"

"Nothing. Stallone we need to talk." _We need to talk? About what?_

"Umm, okay. About what?"

"Just some things. Are you free tonight?"

I was on the verge of saying yes until the date with Statige I had tonight popped into my head. I sighed. "Not tonight. How about tomorrow sometime?"

"That would be fine. Maybe around 12noon I can come around. Maybe we can get lunch or something."

"Alright sounds cool."

"Um. Okay alright. Well I'll see you then."

"Okay."

With that the line went dead and it just donned on me what exactly just happened.

_I'm going on a date. A date with Evelyn._

* * *

__**Thanks for reading. REVIEW :)**


	26. Unfortunately People Can't Just Drop Dea

Chapter 26

_Unfortunately People Can't Just Drop Dead_

**[Roxy's POV]**

"Just shut the hell up!" I heard my mom yell from downstairs as I sat in my room. I jumped off my bed and cracked my door open knowing this was another one of their fights.

My parents went from fighting once a year to once a month to once a week to once a day, now to once every 5 hours. I know it isn't going to be long before they aren't going to be able to take it anymore and they are going to break up. I hate the thought. I love my mom, and I love my dad and I can't stand to see them like this. If they split up where would me and Mike go? I shiver at the thought. I pray and pray that somehow things will get better between them, but it seems my praying is just making things worse. If they split up I'll be heart broken, but it's not up to me. Life never seems to be on my side anyways.

"Just pack your shit and leave Beck!"

"So that's it? You're just going to kick me out of the house I bought for this family?"

"Yes that's exactly what I'm going to do! Get your suitcase, get your clothes, get you're toothbrush, and get your hair products because I'm sure they mean so much to you and get the hell out of my house!"

I heard my dad chuckle. "Your house Yolanda? When's the last time you paid for shit in this house!? I take care of everything! Everything while you sit up here in this house doing shit! No let me take that back, because you don't even do that! I come home and there's another guys clothes in my room! On my floor! And you have the audacity to try and kick me out of this house like I'm in the wrong! Yolanda _you_ get out of _my_ house.

"And where do you expect me to go!?"

"I passed a few boxes on the way up here. You can pick one of those."

"You can't just put me on the street Beck!"

"No you're right. How about you go to that guy's house and take him back his boxers. I'm sure he's missing them."

"Beck! Don't walk away from me!"

"Look Yolanda. We're done. This is my house. You leave."

"Alright, alright, I'll leave, but my kids are coming with me."

"You're kids? Yolanda how do you even expect to take care of them! You don't even have income! They are not going with you and that's the end of that."

"Beck they are my kids too! You can either have the house, or have the kids. Which one?"

"Are you mad Yolanda? You are seriously asking me to choose between my house or my kids?"

"Yes I am now choose."

"My kids."

"Then leave."

I instantly heard footsteps running up the stairs and I closed my softly and ran back to my bed.

**Knock, Knock**

"Roxy can I come in?"

"Yes."

"Hey get a bag pack everything you actually need; nothing unnecessary okay."

"Why? What's going on?" I asked as if I already didn't know.

He put his hands up like he was trying to stop me from talking. "Just pack something's please. We'll talk later." He said as he exited the room closing the door behind him.

* * *

**[Tori's POV]**

I watched as Shiloh shook her head and ran back to her room with a slam of her door. Jade got up from the couch and grabbed my clothes.

"Put your clothes back on." She said as she threw them at me.

"What was that about!?" I asked as stood up and slid my jeans back on.

"Don't worry about it Tori!"

I threw my shirt over my head. "Don't worry about it? Jade what's going on?"

"This is between me and my daughter!"

"She's my daughter too!"

"I don't care! This is something I'm taking care of!"

"What do you mean something you're taking care of? Jade what's going on?"

"I said don't worry about it Tori! Don't ask me again!"

"Don't talk to me like I'm a child. I'm your wife Jade! These are our children! I have every right to know what's going on. Why is it a secret!?"

"I told you no."

"Fine. I'll just go ask her myself." I said as I turned around started for the stairs but she grabbed my arm and yanked me back.

"You better not."

I snatched my arm from her. "Jade what's your problem?"

"What's not my problem Tori!?"

"Why are you acting like..like…like this?"

"Because it's my fault."

"What's your fault?"

"I don't know!"

"What?"

"Tori leave me the hell alone!"

"What are you talking about!?"

She cleared her face then looked at me more angrily than before. "I hate you Tori!" She pushed me hard enough to make me fall onto the floor.

"Jade! Stop! What the hell is wrong with you!?" This wasn't Jade. It seemed like someone had taken over her body and it was scaring me half to death.

She threw herself on top of me. "Hit me Tori!"

"What!?"

"Hit me! Punch me! Now do it!"

"Jad-"

"Hurt me Tori!" She screamed as she got off of me and pulled me to my feet along with her.

My mind was lost. What the hell is going on in this woman's head? She's lost it.

"Calm down." I said in a soothing voice trying to get her back to normal.

"I'm not going to calm down! I want to feel it! I want to feel the pain! Make me feel it Tori!" She yelled as she grabbed my wrist and shook me.

"Stop!"

"She felt it Tori! She felt it! I wasn't there! I need to feel it! I want to feel it! Make me feel it! Now!"

"Jade calm down! What are you talking about! You're fucking scaring me! Stop it!" I said as I pushed her from me.

**SLAP**

It took me a few moments to register what just happened as I lay on the floor; my face burning with fire.

"Jade." I said with tears in my eyes.

She put her face in her hands and then ran them threw her hair. "Oh my god Tori I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I Just, I didn't mean, my god." She bent down and reached for my face with a soft hand but I backed away.

"Tori." A few tears fell from her eyes before she stood up grabbed her keys and disappeared out of the front door letting it slam behind her.

* * *

**[Shiloh's POV]**

I sat on the edge of my bed with my legs hanging a few inches from the floor. My mind was so packed it was blank. I couldn't think about anything. I couldn't see anything. I felt like I wasn't even here. I don't know what is going on. What is happening?

I laid back and closed my eyes. I feel I can think now.

_Why is this happening to me? What have I done? I need to talk. I need to talk now. Everything seems to be building up and I need to vent. I can't wait for anybody to show up. I need this now. Right now._

I sat up and scooted off my bed. I opened my door and walked the two feet to Stallone's room. Without even a simple knock I busted in her room and closed the door behind me.

"Does knocking not exist anymore!?" She yelled, before she even turned around and when she did her expression went from mad to a hint of concern.

"Shiloh? You alright?"

"No!"

"What's-"

"-Johnson, Sunshine, Jade, You! I can't take it! Why is this happening to me! I'm only 14 years old! I haven't even made high school yet! What awaits me there!? Is this going to get worst!? Is this going to get better!? If I have to deal with this another day I'm going to explode! I'm fucking scared! I'm scared to sleep at night! I'm scared to be alone for too long! What if he comes back!? What if he gets me!? What if he gets you!? So what if I maybe like a female! Why would that matter to Jade Stallone!? Why does she care!? Why doesn't she accept me for me!? What do I have to do to make her love me the way I am!? What do I have to do for you to be the sister to me I want you to be!? Why can't you always just be there!? Why can't you just always listen to me when I talk!? Why can't I run to you when I'm in trouble!? Why do you always seem to shut me the fuck out!? I fucking love you with all my heart! Did you know that I stayed with Johnson only because he threaten to hurt you if I left!? I did that for you! I love you! You hate me! Why is Sunshine all of a sudden trying to be so damn close to me!? Why is she just now telling me how she feels about me!? Why couldn't she have done this earlier then maybe I wouldn't have even had had to go through any of that bullshit with Johnson! Do I like her? I don't fucking know because Jade wouldn't let me like her even if I wanted to! I'm apparently stuck under her arm and my life is planned out so I have to follow what she wants! Look where what she wants put me! Does she see that!? Doe she Stallone!? And where's Tori!? What the hell is she doing!? Crying? Sucking her fucking thumb! Right now I wish I was dead! Remember when you wished that and remember when you tried to make that come true but failed!? If I tried would I fail too!? No I wouldn't fail because I know how to do it! How to do it right you stupid son of a bitch! I can't believe you even thought about leaving me here alone! I hate you Stallone. I love you so much! I need you! Are you even listening to me!?"

Her mouth was wide opened and it took her a few moments before she could find words. "Shiloh, shiloh I-"

"-Shut the fuck up when I'm talking!"

She closed her mouth.

"Answer me!" I yelled at her.

"You just told me to shut up!" She threw her hands up.

I closed my eyes and fell to the floor. I wanted to drop dead. That was my intention, but unfortunately people can't just drop dead when they choose to, but as long as I feel like this, I can make that happen.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Reviewwwww pleaseeee! :D I love you guys!**


	27. Part of That World

**Hey guys check out the new cover for the book! And yes that's _supposed _to be Stallone, I made small changes to the face and what not, lol. Enjoy Chapter 27! ;)**

* * *

Chapter 27

_Part of That World_

**[Roxy's POV]**

"So where are we going exactly?" I asked my dad as we pulled out of the driveway.

"We just are going to split up for a little bit, but everything is fine."

"Daddy I'm not 5 years old anymore. I'm not retarded. I know what's going on. So where are we going?"

He gave a sigh and then glanced in the rearview mirror at my little brother who was playing with a toy airplane with not a care in the world.

"You're going to go stay with Stallone for a bit. Mike's going to his friend's and I'm going to stay with Robbie."

"Robbie? The puppet guy!? He's like insane plus he lives like forever and a day away."

He put his hand up; his way of telling me to shut-up.

"Are you and mama getting a divorce?" I asked after a few moments of silence.

He sighed again and ran one of his hands through his hair. "To tell you the truth Roxy, maybe. How do you feel about that?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. Sad I guess."

"Lsten. I want you to know that none this if your fault. It's neither of you guys' fault. We just haven't been getting along to well. She's wanting more than I can give her."

We dropped Mike off at his friends' house which his friend's mom was so caring with open arms saying he can stay as long as he needed to. My dad thanked her so much and even gave her money in which the boy's mom took happily.

"Alright c'mon Roxy."

"So if you guys to split up, where are we going to go?" I asked once we pulled away.

He was silent for a moment. "Where would you want to go?"

I thought for a moment. "Do you mean living wise or being with you wise?"

"Both I guess."

I put my head down and thought again. I do love my mom and I do love my dad. How am I supposed to choose between them?

I shrugged again. "I don't know daddy. Don't make me choose."

He put his hand on my thigh and gave it a slight rub with his thumb. "Everything will turn out fine Roxy. I don't want you to worry."

After a few turns we were pulling into Stallone's driveway. He got my bag from the back and carried it to the door for me.

I turned the knob of the door without bothering to knock. I mean this was always my second home. Jade told me to walk in when I want.

"Roxy!" My dad yelled for not knocking.

I stepped into the living room and my smile that I didn't even know I had dropped as I stared at Tori sitting on the couch with tears falling from her eyes.

"Tori." My dad said calmly as he closed the door behind him and walked over to her.

"Hey Tori you alright? Is Shiloh okay?" He sat down beside her and put his hand on her shoulder.

She turned to him which revealed a big red puffy cheek.

"Tori what happened?" He said as he touched her red cheek.

She sniffed and shook her head. "I don't know. I really don't."

"Where's Shiloh?"

"She's fine she's upstairs."

"How about Jade?"

She shrugged. "She went out."

"What happened to you? "He asked a second time."

"Beck I don't want to talk about anything."

"Did someone hit you? Was it Stallone?" He asked as he gently rubbed the red spot on her cheek.

"Beck everything's fine. Please, just, I don't want to talk about it."

He nodded in understanding.

"Why are you here?" Tori asked as she wiped all the tears from her face.

"I needed a favor but this doesn't seem like a good time."

She sighed. "It's fine what is it?"

"I wanted to know if Roxy could stay with Stallone here for just a few days?"

"Of course she can." Tori said with a forced smile as she looked at me. "What's going on?"

Beck scratched the back of his head. "Yolanda and I are not doing so well right now."

Tori pulled my dad into a quick hug. "I'm sorry to hear that."

He pulled away. "It's fine Tori, but really this doesn't seem like a good time. I can take Roxy somewhere els-"

"-No, Beck, it's fine. She can stay. It's not a problem at all."

"Tori are you sure?"

She smiled this time. "I'm positive."

My dad reached into his pocket and pulled out money and handed it to Tori.

"Here this is for food and whatever she needs."

Tori pushed his hand back. "No Beck. It's fine. Keep your money. We will take good care of her. I'm pretty sure Stallone would enjoy her company."

After a brief conversation my dad gave Tori a hug and a thank you before he was out the door.

Tori turned to me and smiled.

"Stallone is upstairs Roxy. You can put your stuff in the closet in the hall. Do you need anything?"

I shook my head.

"Well alright. Just make yourself at home." She smiled as she made her way upstairs.

* * *

**[Jade's POV]**

"Okay so repeat that again? I'm so confused? You hit her why?"

"Cat! I already explained this to you 4 times!" I groaned at how long it took for Cat's brain to process things.

"I'm sorry! I just don't get it!"

"Forget it." I said as I waved her off.

"How about we watch a movie? That always makes me feel better!"

I sighed. "Sure Cat." Anything would be nice right now. My mind has lost itself. I can't seem to think straight and Cat is the only person I can run to and tell everything to without being judged. She might not be a good person to give advice, but she listens; even though she doesn't understand, but that's all I needed right now; is for someone to listen.

"How about this one!?" She said as she held up The Little Mermaid.

"Yeah sure whatever." I flopped down on her couch and looked around.

"Hey Cat."

"Yes Jadey?" She said as she popped the movie in.

"Where's your husband?"

"Oh he's on a business trip! He got to go to New York!"

"Really? What does he do?"

She gave a lost look for a moment. "I'm not quite sure, but he always brings home wads of money!" She clapped her hands and pushed the play button on the DVD player.

She hopped on the couch beside me. "Don't you just love Ariel!? She's like the best mermaid ever right? And what if she was real? Do you think she would live in the Pacific? Or the Atlantic Ocean? Ooooooo or maybe she would live in a small river and people would pay to see her! She could jump through hula hoops and stuff like dolphins do! Oh my gosh Jade! Let's go swim with the dolphins!"

"We will another day Cat. How about we play a game?"

"Yay a game what game!?"

"It's called quiet mouse while watching little mermaid. Whoever speaks first loses and has to sit in a corner for an hour." I said with a forced smile.

She gasped and covered her mouth.

I gave a sigh of relief as she sat quietly with her hands folded in her lap. I turned to the T.V. and let my mind argue with itself.

_Jade what's going on? Why are you not feeling like you? Why do you feel like everything is your fault? Why do you feel like everything is building up inside of you? _

_I can't believe myself. I'm turning into a monster before my own eyes. Tori! My love. I can't believe I hurt her. My everything. She will never forgive me. My life. She won't trust me again. My heart. She's going to hate me. I know it._

_What were you thinking Jade? Shiloh. My daughter. My flesh and blood. Why are you treating her like shit Jade? She's your daughter. _

_I know I just want what's best for her._

_No you don't Jade you just want what's best for you. You don't care about what she wants._

_Yes I do! How are you going to tell me what I want. I want what's best for her. A husband, a real family is best for her. _

_So you're saying you don't want her to have what you have?_

_No I'm saying that! I just want her to have a family the normal way._

_But you didn't? You're happy, you're in love, you have a family. Isn't that what you want for her?_

_Of course that's what I want. _

_Then why are you telling her who she can and can no love Jade?_

_I don't know man. I guess I'm just. I don't know._

_How would you feel if somebody told you you can't date Tori because you they wanted something better for you, like a guy?_

_There's isn't anyone better than Tori._

_Exactly Jade. How do you know there's not anyone better for Shiloh?_

_I don't know._

_You owe your daughter an apology. You tell her you love her no matter what she chooses not because you're forcing yourself to, but because you love her no matter what._

I sighed as my mind finally came to a conclusion.

After a while into the movie I felt Cat's head fall onto my shoulder as the music played from the T.V.

_But who cares? No__big deal__. I want more_

_I wanna be where the people are  
I wanna see, wanna see 'em dancing  
walking around on those  
Whachu' call 'em? Oh, feet_

_Flipping your fins, you don't get too far  
Legs are__required__for jumping, dancing  
Strolling along down the  
What's that word__again__? Street  
Up where they walk  
Up where they run  
Up where they stay all day in the sun  
Wandering free, wish I could be  
Part of that world_

* * *

**[Stallone's POV]**

"Shiloh everything's going to be okay I promise." I said as I held her in a tight hug. I now feel so guilty. The girl is at the edge and I didn't help her from getting to this point what-so-ever. If anything, I feel like I'm the one who pushed her to this point and I have to take her hand and back her away or either jump with her. She will never believe me if I tell her I am here now, I know she won't because I already told her this millions of times before which all ended up being lies. So I'm not going to tell her I'm here for her, I will show her. If I have to blow off this stupid date with Statige to be here with her I will. Not that I'm excited about going anyway.

"Is that all you have to say!" She yelled to me.

I shook my head and let go of her. We sat on the floor Indian style in front of each other.

I'm not good at giving advice, but it won't hurt to try right?

I grabbed both her hands in mine. "Shiloh. To tell you the truth I'm at lost for words right now. You are going through a lot in your life, but we all do. Life doesn't always come out the way you expect it. Nothing will ever go "as planned" there will always be something in the way to fuck it up right when things are going great. Well at least that's how my life always seems to be. I see my life is like an airplane ride. Everything always starts out nice and easy, then goes full speed as it goes into the air, every things perfect, smooth flight, then out of nowhere the engine dies, plane crashes, I don't die but I break a leg, and overtime I heal, but that doesn't stop me from getting on the next flight. Shiloh I don't want you to give up. I almost did and I realized how stupid that was. Life is hard, but there's a light at the end of the tunnel. Troubles don't last always. God will never put more on you then you can bear. You're hell of a strong 14 year old Shiloh; even stronger than me. You can handle this and one day you're going to look back and smile because you are going to be smarter, stronger and wiser. If anything like this comes your way again you can handle it. You can brush it off your shoulder like dust girl. You got this. Keep it together. I'm here with you. I'll hold your hand. You're not alone so never feel like you are. I'm sorry I've been a bitch to you, but Shiloh I love you. I do. I know you don't believe me and you think I'm talking bullshit, but I'm not. I'm also wiser and I've learned things. I know I need you and I know you need me. I'm here I promise. Don't go do anything stupid. I'm here."

She smiled and jumped into my arms with a tight hug in which I returned.

"Awwwwwwwww." We both turned to the door to see Roxy standing there with a sad smile on her face.

"Roxy! Where did you come from?" I said as I let Shiloh go.

"Surprise! I'm your new roommate for a few days." She said as she hopped down on my bed.

"What? Why?"

She looked down for a minute like my words hurt her, but she quickly erased whatever expression was on her face and replaced it with a smile.

"Just some stuff going on."

I gave her the look, the one telling her she is going to spill it.

"I see you two have some talking to do. Thanks Stallone. I needed that." Shiloh stood up and walked to the door. She stopped and turned around and smiled at me in which I smiled back before she exited the room.

_I can never leave her again._

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Reviewwww! :)**_  
_


	28. Rules & Regulations

Chapter 28

_Rules & Regulations_

**[Stallone's POV]**

I patted the floor beside me. "C'mon. Come talk to mama."

Roxy laughed as she slid off the bed and sat down beside me.

"So what's going on?" I asked as I brought my knees up to my chest.

She shrugged. "I don't know. Just my parents." She said as she played around with the end of her shirt.

"What's going on with your parents?"

She sighed. "Remember how I told you a long time ago how they were starting to argue more than usual?"

"Yeah."

"Well now it's been everyday, and daddy just told me he thinks they might get…that they might get a divorce." She spoke slowly with her head down.

_What do I say to her? What is there to say to make her feel better? Fuck why am I always the one having to give advice?_

I reached over and put my hand on her shoulder. "Everything will turn out okay Roxy."

"That's what they all say."

I sighed and brought my hand back. "So why are you here?"

"It's either my mom put us out, or my dad just left."

"So where is Beck and Mike?"

"Mike at his friend's house and daddy went to stay with that creepy guy with the puppet."

"Robert!? That guy is like insane!"

"That's what I said!"

"What's that girl's name?"

"His daughter?" Roxy asked

"Yes…it's like something crazy…"

"Kaikoranda or some shit."

"Man that girl scares me in the creepy type of way."

Roxy laughed "I know right."

I gave a sigh. "Well Roxy feel free to stay as long as you need to, but you're sleeping on the floor."

"What! I always sleep in your bed when I spend the night."

"Well Oliver things between us aren't exactly how they use to be now are they?" I said as I got off the floor.

Roxy looked down for a moment before she looked up at me. "I'm so sorry Stallone." She said quietly.

"Me too Roxy, me too."

* * *

**[Jade's POV]**

I felt light tapping on my thigh. I turned around to see Cat trying to tell me something but wouldn't speak.

"What Cat?"

"Ahhhh! You spoke! You lost the game. Now you have to stand in a corner for an hour Jadey!"

"Stop calling me that! I hate that! And I'm not standing in a corner." I rolled my eyes.

"But you said-"

"I know what I said!"

Cat turned around and pouted like a 5 year old. I couldn't help but laugh at her.

"what!?" She yelled trying to sound mean, I'm guessing.

"You Cat. You're never going to change are you?"

"What's that supposed to mean!?"

I put my face in my hand and shook my head as I heard running footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Hey mom can I go over to Shiloh's house she said she's home now and ! Hi Jade!"

"Hi Sunshine." I gave a forced smile.

Cat turned to smile at me. "If Jade lets you, it's fine with me."

Sunshine turned to me with a lifted brow.

"Oh yeah, sure that's fine."

"When do you want me to take you!?" Cat asked.

"She can ride with me. I was just about to go anyways." I said as I stood up and stretched.

"Kk!" Cat jumped up and wrapped her arms around me almost knocking me over.

"Cat!"

"I love you Jadey! We should spend more time together like we use to! You remember! You remember when we use to do something fun every weekend! It was like Cat and Jade day! Oooh and remember that time you accidently killed the Eagle at the zoo with your BB gun! Ohhhh and you remember that night you came over to my house after you and Beck got into an argument and you said you needed something from me and you show me how to make you feel-"

"-Cat!" I quickly covered her mouth as I realized what she was about to say. "I told you never talk about that night ever again!" I yelled at her.

She looked down for a moment then back at me. "It was one of the best nights of my life Jade." She said with a sad smile.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Are you ready Sunshine?" I asked as I grabbed my keys.

"Yep!" Sunshine gave a huge smile before she skipped over to the door.

"I'll come and pick her up later Jadey." Cat said with a frown as she twirled her foot on the grown.

"Whatever." I said as I made my way to the door.

"Your car is so cool Jade!" Sunshine said as she hopped into the passenger's seat.

"Yeah, thanks."

"Do you ever wonder why the sky is blue?" Sunshine asked after we pulled out of her driveway.

_Great, she's just like Cat._ "No." I said nonchalantly.

"Oh well…kk! So do you ever wonder why the grass is green?"

"Do you ever wonder why hell is so hot?" I asked playing her game.

"Actually yes." She replied to my surprise. Usually a question like that would make Cat gasp. I see her daughter is tougher than that.

"So ah, you and Shiloh have become best friends huh?" I asked to break the awkward silence.

"Yes. Shiloh is amazing; very smart and gorgeous young lady she is don't you think?" Sunshine smiled as she played around with her phone.

"Uh yea, of course."

"You should be proud to be the mother of her." She smiled again.

_What the hell?_ I knew Sunshine was different, but what young teen speaks like this? She talks like somebody's business woman at an interview to work at a counseling center.

I shook my head. "Um..yes I am I guess."

"You guess?"

"Yes. I am." _What the fuck? Why is she putting me in my place? Who the fuck do she think she is? _

"Sunshine how old are you?"

"I'm 13 years, 11 months, and 5 days. And you?"

"Uh, wow. And I'm not telling you."

"Why not?"

"You should never ask a woman their age."

"You asked me."

"You're not a woman."

"So I'm a man?"

I laughed. "No Sunshine you're not old enough to call yourself a woman."

"I think I have the same parts in my pants that are in yours. Therefore I am a woman."

I smiled shocked and glanced over at Sunshine. "I like the way you think."

"It's a pleasure to have a mind someone else is interested in."

I laughed. "You want to grab some McDonalds?"

"No thank you. Fast food is for people who are too lazy to cook for themselves or for their family. They find it easier to grab fast food and sit down in front of a T.V. eating God knows what instead of cooking a nice warm meal and even having the family help cook, then eating at the dinner table. I believe home cooked meals bring families closer together than fast food would, but that's just me."

I turned and look at her without smiling.

"I hope I didn't offend you." She put her hand over her heart.

I shook my head. _This isn't a normal child._

"Uh no. You didn't."

She smiled.

We finally arrived at the house and I sat back in my seat once I turned the car off.

"Something the matter?" Sunshine asked with her hand on the door handle.

"Sunshine can I ask you something?"

"Of course you can!" She let go of the door handle.

"If you and my daughter had something going on, you would tell me right?"

She smiled. "What do you mean exactly?"

"I mean like….like if you…if you like.."

"C'mon you can do it. Get it out.." Sunshine stated.

I smiled. "If you and my daughter we're like going out. You would tell me right?"

She smiled. "You mean to the mall or movies?"

_Maybe she's not as smart as I thought, or maybe she's just playing dumb._

I scratched the back of my head. "No. No, like…going out as in dating."

"oooooh. So you want to know if we are dating?"

I shook my head. "Yeah sure."

She turned and smiled at me. "Let me explain something to you Jade if you don't mind. Shiloh already told me what happened. She told me that it seems you hate her for maybe liking the same sex, but there's something I want to know. How can you tell your daughter not to date females when you have a wife at home in the kitchen? A person who professes certain ideals, but fails to live up to them is the definition of a hypocrite. Does it matter who she dates? Does having a man in the house make a family or does love make a family? What's the difference between a man and a woman? What's inside the pants or what's inside the heart? Shiloh is a girl, so what? She may like a girl, so what? We as human beings are only separated because of what's in a place that can't even be seen in public. Physical appearance isn't what love is all about. Yeah they say a man and a woman is the right way; is the straight way. Tell me what it means to be straight? Anybody can see a straight line, but can they draw one? You want what's right for your daughter, I know, but how many rights can you make before you have to take a left? You live off of what is s_upposed _to be. You live off of what the others want in the world and that will get you nowhere. I don't care that Shiloh is a girl, what's it to me? I love her for her. People want to throw the word gay around all of the time, but what's the real meaning behind that word Jade? Happy. It's happy and that's what you should feel for your daughter knowing she has someone who cares for her, who loves her, who wants her heart. Not hatred because she's not following the rules and regulations of the world. Did you follow those rules? If nobody understands what I'm telling you, you should. Open your eyes Jade, it doesn't matter what the world wants. It doesn't matter what you want because at the end of the day it's Shiloh's life not yours. You can't live her life for her, you can't stop her from what her heart wants. You can't tell her who she can and can not love. She will never be happy as long as you hold her on a leash. Let her be who she is and accept her for that and when you do you give me a call because I have a heart ready to share with your daughter whenever you learn how to accepted and proceed.

I sat there in shock as I watched Sunshine smile at me and exit the car.

"You coming or are you just going to sit there all day?" She giggled as if she didn't just tell me off.

"_Open your eyes Jade"…..They have definitely been opened._

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Review pleaseeeeeeeeeee! :)**


	29. No the Fuck They Didn't!

Chapter 29

_No the Fuck They Didn't!_

**[Jade's POV]**

"Tori." I said softly as I put my hand on her shoulder. She was laid out on our bed faced away from me.

She shook my hand off her shoulder. "Go away."

The hurt in her voice made a sharp pain go through my body knowing I was the one that caused it.

"Tori..I'm…I'm so sorry." I can say sorry all night, but my words don't seem like enough.

She turned around to face me, but still stayed in a laying position. As soon as she turned I could see the exact spot where I had striked her. Even though this happened some hours ago her cheek still held a beaming red spot and I couldn't even imagine how much I hurt her physically and emotionally. I can't believe I let myself do something like this. My mind had lost it and I wasn't in control. Everything building up just wanted to be free and I just took it out on Tori. My wife, my love, my life. I hate myself right now and there's nothing I can do to take it back.

Tori kept silent. She just stared at me. She stared like she was trying to find something in my eyes; staring like she was trying to figure me out.

"You promised." She said breaking the silence.

I put my head down. I did promise. I promised that I would never, ever, put my hands on her to hurt her. But I wasn't in my right mind. I didn't do this intentionally. I would never do this again. Who am I kidding? But what if this does happen again? Would that make me a wife beater? An abuser? No. There's no way this could ever happen again. It makes me sick to think that I would hurt my wife intentionally. It makes me sick now just thinking of what I did; thinking of how hard my hand connected to her face making her fall onto the floor. Never. Never could I hurt her again. But will she believe that? Will she trust me again? Oh god I'm so sorry Tori.

I reached over and softly placed my hand on her battered cheek in which she gave a small wench.

"Baby I'm sorry. I didn't…I didn't mean to hurt you I swear. I was just so upset about everything and my mind just went crazy. I wasn't thinking straight. I would never hurt you intentionally. I love you with everything I have in me. You're everything to me Tori, I couldn't hurt you. I can't believe I did this to you. This is probably hurting me more than it is hurting you. I wish I could take it back. I wish I could be hurt so I can be taught a lesson. Tori I love you. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." I leaned down and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

She sat up and grabbed my hand from her cheek and held onto it. She opened her mouth but no words came out.

I leaned in and gave her a peck on her lips. "You don't have to say anything." I said before I closed the small gap between us once more. Our kisses were soft. Sweet. I gently ran my tongue across her bottom lip in which she granted access inside. Our tongues met so softly and danced around with one another's slowly. Gently. Something about this kiss is different. I can feel this. It's like, I can't even explain the feeling of this kiss. It's been a while since Tori and I actually made love. Everything has just been about fucking, having sex, role playing, quickies, nothing serious. I want to show my wife how much I still love her. I want to make her feel so good, I want to make her feel love.

Without breaking the kiss I gently pushed her back down onto the bed so she laid flat on her back. She started to speed the kiss up but I pulled back and shook my head before meeting her tongue again. Her hands grabbed onto the sides of my stomach as she pulled me onto her body. She then brought her arms up to wrap loosely around my neck. Now that my hands were free from holding myself up, I let them slide freely down the sides of her body stopping at the edge of her shirt. I slowly let one hand slide under her shirt as my kisses went from her mouth to her red cheek. I kissed and licked gently trying to ease the pain I know I left on her cheek as my hand went around to her back side and unhooked her bra. I slowly pulled down one side just enough to uncover a hard right nipple. I let my kisses leave her cheek down to her neck as my finger gently brushed across her harden nipple. "Mmmmm" I felt Tori's body instantly buck at the touch. I sat up and grabbed the edges of her shirt.

**KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK**

_No the fuck they didn't._

"Who is it!" I yelled irately.

The door swung opened as Shiloh and Sunshine stepped in.

Shiloh instantly closed her eyes and put her head down.

"I said who is it I didn't say come in!" I said as I swung my leg over Tori so that I was no longer sitting on her. "What do you want?" I asked as I brought myself to the floor.

"Me and Sunshine were wondering if you could take us around to the store." Shiloh said still keeping her head down.

"Shiloh look at me."

She didn't budge.

"Shiloh I said look at me."

She still didn't move until Sunshine whispered something I couldn't make out to her and Shiloh's head instantly went up locking eyes with me.

I gave Sunshine a look, in which she returned a smile, but there's something behind that girls smile, something sneaky. Something evil.

"'What do you want again?" I asked turning my attention to Shiloh.

"We just need to go around to the store."

"For what?"

"Girly things." Sunshine giggled.

"I ran out of pads." Shiloh said.

"Go ask Stallone to take you."

"She said no. She's getting ready for her date."

"Date! What date?"

"Oh she has a date with Statige tonight." Tori smiled as she sat up on the bed her nipple poking out largely through her shirt.

"And when was I going to be informed!?" I snapped at Tori.

Her smile disappeared. "Well maybe if you hadn't of been smacking me around I would have had time to tell you!"

My mouth opened but no words came out. I'm not use to Tori ever talking back to me unless we are in bed. And I believe right now her horniness got the best of her. So I'm going to let that sly.

I turned back around to Shiloh and Sunshine.

"Ugghh! Go downstairs I'll be down in a minute." I said pushing them out and closing the door.

"I can take them." Tori said as she fixed her bra.

"No. No. I will."

"We both can go."

I walked over to the bed and sat down. "What do you think of Sunshine?"

Tori lifted a brow. "That's random, but I think she's a nice sweet little girl. Almost just like her mom." Tori smiled.

"Well I don't."

Tori's smile turned into a frown. "Why not?"

"Tori that little girl is evilll!"

"Oh like you're not?" She laughed.

"I'm serious, she isn't as giggly and sweet as you think. That girl knows thingssss."

"Then what is she Jade? What does she know?" Tori crossed her arms and smiled like I was playing a game or something.

"Tori I'm serious. Something's not right about that girl. I can feel it."

Tori scooted off the bed and stood in front of me. She pulled me up and wrapped her arms around my neck as she pulled me to her lips in which she gave a small peck.

"You're losing your mind babe." She said as she released me.

I sighed and smiled. "I think I am."

Tori grabbed my hand and opened the door. "We'll finished we're we left off later." She gave a wink.

I smiled.

_Tonight it's me and my wife; fuck anything & everybody else._

* * *

**[Stallone's POV]**

"Okay how do I look?" I turned to Roxy with outstretched arms.

"How many times are you going to change!? It's just Statige!"

I let my arms fall. "You're right." I ran back to my dresser and pulled out a fancy shirt and dark skinny jeans. "How about this instead?" I held up the outfit.

Roxy rolled her eyes. "Sure whatever." She said barely glancing at the outfit.

"Roxanna!"

She turned around to get a better look. "It's fine Stallone. Whatever you wear will look fine." She turned back around irately. "I don't understand why you are going out with him anyways."

"Because he asked, and I have nothing else better to do tonight." I said as I slipped out of the dress I wore to change.

Roxy stood up and walked over to me. She put her finger on my bare arm and started to make circles. "You could stay here with me." She gave a smile as she tilted her head looking down at my half naked body.

I took a step back. "Roxy, you are not going to be doing this this whole time you are here." I said as I stepped into the skinny jeans.

"Doing what?" She crossed her arms and gave a mad face.

"Don't act like a retard Roxy." I slipped the shirt over my head. "And when I'm gone don't go through any of my shit because I will know if you did and friend or not, I will beat ya ass."

She sighed. "Whatever."

I walked to my closet and grabbed a pair of black heels to match the dress shirt I now wore.

I stood up walked to my full size mirror and let my hair down that I had neatly in a bun. I gave a small shake and let it fall down my back in curly locks. I smiled.

"You're so into yourself." Roxy stated from the bed.

"Like you're not?"

"I'm not."

"Whatever."

I glanced at the clock which read 5:54pm.

_He better not be late._ There's nothing more I hate than a date being late. Okay, well there's plenty of things I hate more than that, but that's a big one.

As like on cue I hear the doorbell ring.

"Don't touch anything." I said as I glared at Roxy who stuck her tongue out mockingly at me with a middle finger in the air.

I walked down the stairs and opened the front door. Statige's mouth opened and then closed before he found his words. "Wow Stallone, you look, stunning."

"I look like I do everyday at school." I said as I crossed my arms.

"I know; which is stunning." He smiled.

I couldn't stop the smile that crept onto my face. I was blushing. _Blushing._ Ew blushing! I hate that word. Stallone doesn't blush!

"Whatever." I said as my lips still held its smile. "You don't look too bad yourself." I said as I looked over him. He wore a white fancy polo and black jeans. His hair was braided so very neatly in corn rolls that went down his back. His honey color eyes matched the tone of his skin and he stood there with a huge smile on his face like he knew tonight was just going to be perfect.

_I hope his thoughts are right._

* * *

_**Thanks for reading! Reviewww! It's so important to me! Love you guys! ;)**  
_


	30. We Don't Always Get the Things We Want

Chapter 30

_We Don't Always Get the Things We Want_

**[Tori's POV]**

"So Sunshine how's your mom?" I asked with a slight turn in my seat as we made our way to the drug store.

Sunshine met my eyes and smiled. "She's great! How is yours?"

"Oh ah." I scratched the back of my head trying to remember the last time I even spoke with my mom. "She's fine." I guessed. I made a mental note to call her first thing tomorrow.

"How's Evelyn? I haven't heard from her in a while."

"Evelyn actually seems a little down. I've been meaning to speak with her. Oh my god it's a ladybug! Don't move Shiloh!" I watched as Sunshine gently brushed the small insect off of Shiloh's shirt and push the window button, but it didn't work.

"Jade can you unlock my window please?"

Jade looked at Sunshine through the rearview mirror with a frown and pushed the unlock button.

She let down her window and let the insect free as she stuck her head out and let her tongue hang out as if she were a dog.

"It's so colorful out here! It's like colors of the wind!" She giggled.

Shiloh laughed. "Sunshine put your head back into the window."

"Before I roll it up and chop it off." Jade added.

Sunshine gasped and instantly sat back down in her seat as she watched her window roll up.

"Jade! Was that necessary?" I yelled.

Jade turned to me and with mad eyes before she turned her attention back to the road.

"Oh my gosh! The new jewelry store is open!" Sunshine yelled as she pointed out of her window.

"Really? Can we go?" Shiloh asked a she leaned over to look out of Sunshine's window.

"Guys-"

"Of course we can. We will stop by on the way back." I cut Jade off knowing she was about to make up an excuse for not going.

Jade shot me another look before she turned her attention back to the road once more.

"Jade why do you have an attitude all of a sudden?" I asked.

"I don't."

"Yes you do."

"And so what if I do Tori, deal with it!"

I shook my head with my mouth slightly open. "Are you bipolar now or something?"

"Shiloh we are going in here and getting what you need to get and we are leaving. No lali-gagging, no asking for extra shit. Get it, got it, good." Jade stated as she pulled into the parking lot of the drug store.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out a $20 and handed it to Shiloh. "Here you get whatever you want and or need."

Shiloh kept her head down as she reached for the money.

"Hey you okay?" I asked as I brought my hand under her chin and lifted her head.

She quickly turned from me and closed her eyes tightly.

"Shiloh look at me."

"I can't." She said keeping her eyes closed.

"What? Why can't you?"

I heard Jade sigh loudly.

Sunshine hopped out of the car in which Shiloh did the same without answering my question.

I watched as Jade opened her door and started to get out but I grabbed her wrist pulling her back down. "Oh no you don't. You're staying here."

"Who made you the boss of me?"

"Jade what has gotten into you?"

Jade sighed and closed her door. She then sat back roughly and crossed her arms like a child who didn't get what they wanted from a toy store.

"What's going on?"

"Tori it's none of your business. I'm handling things."

"What things!?"

"It has nothing to do with you, it's between me and my daughter!" She yelled.

That's when my mind drifted back to the argument this afternoon. The argument that got me smacked to the floor. I was so overwhelmed with what Jade did to me that I had forgotten all about what she wouldn't tell me about Shiloh. I had forgotten all about the awkward moment as I watched Shiloh standing at the top of the stairs. I had forgotten about the moment when Jade was yelling at me to hurt her. When she hit me, all problems were set aside. That was the only thing on my mind. I sat in my room wondering if she would ever do it again; wondering if she cared that she did; wondering if she meant to do what she did; wondering if she was even coming back. That was the only thing I seemed to have cared about then, but now. Now I remember. Her words, "_Is this what you want Shiloh?" _Now started to echo in my brain. The seriousness of that moment now had come to surface. Now it all makes since why Shiloh kept her head down while she was in our bed room earlier; now it makes since why she acted like she couldn't look me in my eyes and why she squeezed them shut when I lifted her chin. Jade knows something that I don't and I'll be damned if she's going to keep a secret from me about our daughter. Our daughter. She's lost her mind.

I shook my head. "It's not my business?" I pointed at myself. "It's not my business!? She's my daughter Jade! Everything is my god damn business! On our wedding day we made a promise. We made a promise to never keep secrets from each other. You already broke one promise and now you're in the process of breaking another! Can I even still trust you anymore!? Oh you're going to tell me what the hell is going on and you're going to tell me right the fuck now!"

Jade's eyes got wide as she listened to me take my frustrations out. She opened her mouth the first time but only silence escaped her lips. It was on her second try she let the words escape.

"Shiloh wants to date females." Jade put her head down.

I scrunched my eyes. "Is that all!? Is that the big deal!?" I yelled.

Jade shrugged.

"So what was the fucking scene all about!?"

Jade sighed and looked over to me. "I" She shook her head. "I was using you.. I guess I was trying to prove something, a point I guess, but now that I think back, I don't know what I was trying to prove or why I even really did what I did, but you know. Whatever."

I grabbed her wrist letting my nails sink into it. "You did what!? Jade have you lost. Your. Fucking. Mind!?"

"Look Tori I said I'm sorr-"

"-You're an idiot! No wonder why my daughter is afraid to look me in my eyes! Jade did she not just go through enough with Johnson! Now you put these new images in her head! You don't do shit like that to a 14 year old! Especially Shiloh! Shit like that can scar a person! How would you feel if you walked in on your parents fucking and your dad is like "_Is this what you want!"_ The hell Jade! You fucking retard! Ughh!" I opened my door and hopped out of the car in which Jade did the same.

"Tori I'm sorry okay! I wasn't thinking!" I watched as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"You disgust me right now Jade. You are only thinking about yourself. That's what you tend to do a lot of these days. It's not all about you anymore. We are not in high school anymore. Everything isn't all about you. You have two teenage daughters who need you the most and you go and pull crap like that? What the hell was the point of that!? I can't believe you right now Jade."

"Tor-"

"Shut up talking to me right now. I don't want to hear another word coming from your mouth."

* * *

**[Stallone's POV]**

"So do you like it?" Statige asked with a smile.

"I have to admit this is a nice place. Where did you even get the money for this?" I asked as I looked around the place. We were seated at a table in the middle of the dark restaurant. The walls were red velvet and the tables wore an all-white table cloth with red velvet silverware and napkin cloths.

"My job." He smiled.

Well your job must be paying you very well, or you either spent your whole paycheck for this one night." I smiled.

"Maybe." He smiled again.

"Here are you all's salad." The waiter stated as he placed a salad in a glass bowl in front of me and one in front of Statige.

"Thanks."

"Is there anything you all need?"

Statige lifted a brow at me in which I shook my head. "No sir." Statige answered.

"Your food should be ready very soon." With that the waiter walked away.

"So…" Statige tried to start a conversation.

I sighed. "Statige why would you go through all of this when you know good and well I don't even like guys like that."

He shrugged. "Because I really like you and I just wanted you to give me a chance."

"Yeah I mean but this." I gestured at the restaurant. "This is a lot."

"Well you're worth a lot."

I smiled. "As long as we have known each other, why would you all of a sudden ask me out now?"

He shrugged again. "I mean I always knew you were beautiful but I never really had too many feelings for you. Then as time went on I started to like you more and more. So I finally got the guts to ask you out."

"That's really sweet, but Statige, you don't really stand a chance. You're a great guy and all and I know any girl would be happy to date you, but I'm just not into guys."

"You said you never been with one so how would you know you are not into us?"

I gave a small chuckle. "You just know. It's like, are you into guys?"

"Ugh no!"

"How would you know you're not into guys if you never been with one? It's like that with me."

He nodded. "Oh I see."

I reached over and grabbed his hand. "This is really, really sweet of you though Statige. You are my best friend and I love you. Don't take anything the wrong way. You are an awesome person." _Ew did I just say awesome? I hate that word._

He smiled. "You are to Stallone. I just wish I could have you more than just a best friend, but I guess we don't always get things in life that we want."

* * *

**[Roxy's & Essence's Texts]**

Essence: Hey.

Roxy: Who is this?

Essence: Essence duh. I know you didn't erase my number.

Roxy: Essence! What the fuck? I did erase your number. Leave me the hell alone!

Essence: Don't act like you don't miss me.

Roxy: Are you crazy? You slick ruined everything for me. Leave me alone stop texting my phone!

Essence: I know you're at Stallone's house. You have bags? How long will you be staying?

Roxy: Essence what the fuck are you doing spying on me?

Essence: ;) I have my ways.

Roxy: I'm done. Stop texting my phone. I'm not replying anymore. I hate you.

Essence: How can you hate me? You weren't hating me when my face was in your pussy. It takes two people to make a relationship happen.

Essence: So really how long will you be there? Do you guys plan on doing the nasty? Lol.

Essence: Stop fronting like you don't miss this Roxy.

Essence: C'mon baby stop ignoring my messages. I know you are reading them.

Essence: So what's Stallone doing out with Statige anyways? She's probably just using him to fuck. She's a hoe you know.

Roxy: You're a hoe Essence. Didn't Stallone already teach you enough of a lesson? I'm sure your black eyes would tell you the answer to that.

Essence: Feisty aren't we?

Roxy: Why won't you just leave me alone Essence? Please.

Essence: Lol. Why? You know you miss me stop fronting. By the way you look so sexy with your hair down that way.

Roxy: What?

Essence: You, silly. Your hair and that red coke cola shirt you have on. It's just so …sexy.

Roxy: How do you know what I'm wearing?

Essence: Because maybe I'm a little closer than you think. ;)

Essence: I like how you just closed all of your blinds.

Roxy: This isn't a game Essence where the fuck are you?

Essence: Maybe you should invest in the settings on your video call in chat on your laptop.

Essence: Closing your laptop now so I can't see you anymore huh? Well played.

Roxy: Stop video calling me! Stop texting me! Stay out of my life!

Essence: We'll see ;)

* * *

**As always, thanks again for reading! Review Please! ;)**


	31. Ask Yourself Why Not?

Chapter 31

_Ask Yourself Why Not?_

**[Shiloh's POV]**

"There they are." I said picking up a small package of pads.

"When did you start?" Sunshine asked with a smile.

"Start what? My period?"

"Yes."

"Oh, when I was 11." I said as I walked to the snack section of the store with Sunshine following close behind. "What about you?"

"I never really had a real chance to start." She giggled.

"Aren't you about to be 14 Sunshine? You're kind of late."

"Yes. I mean I never had a chance to start, and I doubt I ever wil-Oh my god! Airheads!" She clapped as she stood staring at the box of airheads.

I scrunched my brows. "Huh?"

She turned and smiled. "Airheads! They are chewable, yet hard to break apart-"

"-No not the airheads. What were you saying about your period?"

"Oh! I won't have one." She smiled.

"What do you mean you won't have one?"

"Okay, so when I was like 9 I had something like a period, but it wasn't really a period I was just bleeding like or something, and then it stopped and then it happened again and then it stopped. Then when I was 10 it started to hurt when I used the bathroom so my mom took me to the doctor and we went to the doctors and they did some tests like a whole lot of them and stuff and they said I had endometrial cancer and that it had spread in my uterus so they took it out. Now I have no periods." She stated still smiling.

"That's horrible." I stated with a frown. "Why are you smiling?"

She reached over and put her hand on my shoulder. "The question is why wouldn't I be smiling? When I heard the word cancer I freaked. Cancer is known to kill people! Do you know what people with cancer have to go through? Fortunately I didn't have to go through much. I'm alive. I'm healthy. I'm blessed Shiloh. I look at the positive things in life. Not the negs. Maybe instead of asking yourself "why?" all of the time, you should start considering asking yourself "Why not?". It will make your life so much easier. Why not smile Shiloh? Why not?"

I opened my mouth but no words came out.

"Exactly." She stated as she turned around to admire the airheads once more. "I really want one."

I shook myself out of whatever she had just put me in. "Yeah Tori gave me extra money. She said we can get what we want. Have one."

A huge smile spread across her face as she took both hands and grabbed about 50 airheads."

"Sunshine!"

"Yes?" She said spinning around to me dropping airheads on the floor.

"Do you think that's enough?" I laughed.

She looked down at her airhead filled hands. "You can never have enough airheads Shiloh." She stated in the most serious voice I've ever heard.

I walked over and guided her hands back to the box they were sitting in and shook her hands so they all would fall back in. I reached in and grabbed three airheads and handed them to her.

"This should be enough."

She smiled and shrugged. "Kk!" She said as she grabbed the airheads and skipped down the aisle.

After grabbing a couple more things and two drinks for Jade and Tori we purchased and were out the door. We walked outside to see Jade standing by the store wall biting her thumb nail, and Tori leaning up against the hood of the car.

"Hey you guys we're ready." I said as I walked passed Tori.

I opened the backseat door in which Sunshine did the same on the opposite side of the car.

"Can I have my airheads out of the bag?"

I watched as Jade walked over to the driver's side and got in with a slam of her door.

Tori turned and opened her door and sat down gently closing her door softly.

"Hey I bought you guys drinks." I said holding up the bag, but neither of them said anything as Jade started up the car and started to head home.

"Hey you passed the jewelry store!" Sunshine stated sadly after a few blocks.

"Yeah poor jewelry." Jade said in her sharp kill you voice.

_What's going on with them?_

"Hey are you guys okay?" I asked as I leaned in between the passengers and driver's seat.

"Sit back and put your seatbelt on, we're fine." Tori told said in a light voice.

I sat back and did as I was told, but something wasn't right. They we're upset or mad about something and I can't figure out what. My parents rarely ever fight, so it can't be that. Maybe they had gotten a phone call about something. Maybe someone is hurt.

_Oh my gosh I hope no one is hurt._

"Is everything okay?" I asked unable to control my patience.

"Shiloh please! Just be quiet." Jade stated irately.

"Oh so you're going to take things out on her? Have you not already?" Tori asked Jade in a disgusted tone.

"Tori." Jade lifted her hand as if to tell Tori to just stop.

Tori instantly smacked Jade's hand away which made Sunshine gasp.

While still keeping a hand firmly on the wheel I watched as Jade grabbed Tori's wrist so tight I could see the white in Jade's knuckles.

"Ah Jade your hurting me!" Tori screamed.

Instantly Jade released Tori's arm as we pulled into the driveway.

"Get out." Jade stated.

Me and Sunshine took no time opening our doors and exiting the car. Once inside we sat on the couch waiting for Jade and Tori who came in a short while after.

"What's going on?" I asked as I hopped of the couch and stood in front of Jade.

She lifted her arm and moved me aside without a word and went into the kitchen as Tori ran up the stairs.

_What the hell is going on!?_

* * *

**[Stallone's POV]**

"Is there anywhere else you would like to go?"

"No thanks Statige. I'm a little tired. I think I'll just turn in for the night."

"Alright."

***New Text Message***

_**Sender: Evelyn**_

Evelyn: Hey.

Me: What's up?

"Who's that?" Statige asked nosily.

"A friend of mine."

Evelyn: Just confirming tomorrow's lunch?

Me: Oh, yeah.

Evelyn: Cirri's 12:00pm?

Me: Ok, cool.

Evelyn: Alright, I'll just meet you there.

Me: Ok.

I put my phone back into my pocket as I glared out my window seeing we were already parked in my driveway.

"Oh. That was fast." I turned to Statige. "Thanks so much Statige. This was very sweet of you. I had a nice time." I smiled at him.

"Anytime Stallone."

I leaned in and gave him a peck on the cheek in which he gave a huge smile.

_That definitely made his night._

I gave a small wave and made my way to my front door and into my house.

"Look at what the wind blew in." Shiloh stated as her and Sunshine at on the couch.

"Yeah and look at what Waste Management left behind." I said in a mocking voice and smiled at her.

I ran up the stairs and busted into my own room like the police so I could catch Roxy doing something she shouldn't be doing, but unfortunately she sat on my bed as she typed away on her laptop.

"And you came in here like the S.W.A.T team because?" She asked closing her laptop.

"Because I can."

"How was your…_date?"_

"It was nice." I stated matter of factly.

"It was, was it? Where did he take you? Make-out mountain? Maybe Sex in the City. "

"Ha. Ha funny." I said as I threw my bag on my dresser. "He took me to a really nice restaurant."

"Did you guys kiss? Do you like him?"

"What's with all the questions? Chill."

"Well did yall?"

"Did we what?"

"Kiss!"

"Why is it so important to you if we kissed or not?"

"Because I just want to know."

"Oh well." I said as I sat down beside her.

"Do you really like him Stallone?" She asked in a more serious tone.

"No."

"Why?"

"You know why."

"Because you like somebody else?"

"No idiot because I'm not into guys like that. You know that!"

"Well do you like anybody?"

"No."

She sighed.

"What you want me to like somebody?" I laughed.

"Yes."

"Like who?"

"Me Stallone. I want you to like me."

"Pshh. Tell me something I don't know." I said as I stood up from the bed.

"What?"

"I spoke clearly."

"I didn't know that you knew."

I started to walk to my computer desk. "Roxy it's so obvious." I turned around to see her cheeks red.

"It is?"

"I'm not going to lie. I liked you. LIKED you at a point in time, but not anymore."

"Why, because of what I did?"

"That, and it would just be awkward to date you."

"How would it be award?"

I sat down in my spinning chair. "Because we grew up together as friends. I only saw you as my best friend for the longest, okay I fell for you for like 3 days and got over it, but that's nothing. I would just feel weird dating you. You're like my sister you know. It would just feel…weird."

She sighed. "I guess."

"Why do you like me anyways?" I asked as I started spinning.

"Because….."

"…Causeee…?"

"I just do."

"There's nothing more that I hate when people answer questions like that…._I just do._ That wouldn't get you a date."

She sighed again.

"You know who you would look good with?"

"Who?"

"Statige."

"What! No!"

"You use to like him when you guys first met. What happened?"

She shrugged. "He always use to stare at you. So I figured why bother."

"uahhh you knew good and damn well I wasn't about to date Statige Roxy."

"Did you not just come home from a date with him?"

"Not a real one!" I laughed.

"Well whatever."

"You guys should really-"

"-JUST LEAVE JADE!" I heard Tori scream from outside my bedroom door.

"What the hell?"

Me and Roxy looked at each other before hopping up opening the door.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Review!**


	32. She's Gonna Get Hers

Chapter 32

_She's Gonna Get Hers_

**[Jade's POV]**

"And where do you expect me to go Tori!"

"To hell!"

I nodded as I ran down the stairs. I snatched my keys off the wall and took no time opening and slamming the door behind me hearing something break against it. I pushed the unlock button on my car doors and threw myself inside as I jammed the key in the ignition. The car started with a loud screeching sound letting me know I turned the key to hard but I could care less as I yanked the gear in reverse and floored it out of the driveway. I then yanked the gears back in drive and sped down the street to nowhere.

My breathing was unsteady and my thoughts were going wild. _Why is she so fuckin' mad!? She is so exaggerating! Things aren't as bad as she's making it! Ugh!_

I pulled up at a stop light and dropped my head against the stirring wheel. Tears from nowhere fell from my eyes and within seconds I found myself gripping the stirring wheel and sobbing heavily. I heard beeping from behind but I couldn't find the strength to lift my head and keep on driving. Everything ached. The realization of how I'm treating my daughter, the realization that my wife just kicked me out of the house, the realization that going back; I'm the one who caused all of this has just now hit me smack in my face harder than a curve ball would and I couldn't control the different emotions that is now taking over my body. It wasn't till I heard tapping on my window that I snapped back to reality at hand.

"You okay Miss?" I turned to see an elderly man staring into my car with so much concern in his eyes.

"I'm fine!" I yelled through the window and sped off, but where was I going?

I sighed as I pulled into a closed store parking lot. I set back and took a deep breath.

_I could just sleep in here for the night. No. _

I thought about going to my mom's house, but she was so against me marring Tori in the first place and if I show up there she will just have a reason to argue and prove her point all night. I sighed again. There's only place to go; only one person who would listen to everything I have to say; who would comfort me no matter what, even if shit is my fault. I sighed as I put my car back in drive and headed for her house.

I couldn't stop the thoughts that clouded my mind from the night Beck and I had gotten into a big fight, and I ran to her. I didn't run to her because she was my best friend. I didn't run to her because I knew she would make everything better. I ran to her because I wanted to use her. I abused her. I took something from her that I could never give back. I regret that night. I always will and she's so damn vulnerable, she doesn't even realize what I have done. Still to this day she thinks it was real, that it was a great night for her.

"_Jadey what are you doing here?"_

"_I need you for something Cat."_

"_Kk! For what!?"_

_I grabbed her hand and lead her to her room and gently closed and locked the door behind me and then I turned to her._

"_Jade…Jade what are you doing?"_

"_It's okay. Just relax."_

I shook the thoughts from my head as turned on her street. I glanced at the time which read 9:02 pm.

I pulled into her driveway and sighed once more before opening my door and closing it with a slam. I walked the few steps to her front door and before I had a chance to ring the doorbell the door swung open.

Cat gasped the relaxed. "Jade! What are you doing here? You look horrible."

"Yeah thanks." I said as I pushed passed her and into her house.

"Did you bring Sunshine? I was just about to leave to go get her." She said as she turned to me.

"No Cat. Let her stay the night. She's having fun."

"Oh. Kk! Why are you here? What's wrong? You look sad?" She asked as she closed the door.

I shrugged and flopped down on her couch. "Tori and I got into a fight."

Cat gasped again. "Did you hit her again!?"

"No Cat. I didn't touch her."

"Well what happened?" Cat came and sat beside me on the couch as she put her hand on my knee.

I shook my head. "It's too much for you to understand. I just need a place to stay tonight."

Cat gave a huge smile. "Well you can stay here Jadey! We can have a sleepover and watch movies and eat popcorn! Did you bring pajamas!?"

I shook my head.

"Well let's get you some!" Cat hopped up and grabbed my hand in hers as she starting to run up the stairs dragging me behind.

Once we were in her and her husband's room she let go of my hand and ran over to her dresser. She yanked it open and pulled out a pair of pink pajama pants and a white and pink shirt to match.

"Here!" She said walking over and handing me the clothing. "They should fit you because these are the ones that are too big for me!"

My nose turned at the color of the clothing, but I quickly got over it. "Thanks." I said nonchalantly.

"Bathroom is over there. I'll wait." Cat sat down on the edge of her bed with the same smile she always wore on her face.

I nodded and walked over to the red and white bathroom and closed the door.

_I need this. I need love. I need it now._

_I reached down and put my finger under Cat's chin lifting her head up as I leaned in closing the gap between us in which she quickly pulled away._

"_Jade what are you doing? I'm dating someone."_

"_What he doesn't know won't hurt." I said as I grabbed her body and pulled it to mine._

"_I..Immph." _

_I closed the gap once again smashing my lips to hers in which she gave a small gasp and pulled away again._

"_Jade this isn't right. I mean I like you a lot, but not…not in this way."_

"_It's okay Cat. Everything is going to be okay. Just do as I say."_

**KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK**

"Jadey are you done in there!?"

"I'm coming Cat!" I yelled as I quickly changed into the night clothes.

* * *

**[Shiloh's POV]**

Everything seemed to be going in slow motion as I watched the front door slam and a picture smacking into it within seconds making the glass frame shatter into a million pieces.

"Tori what in the hell is going on!?" Stallone yelled from the top of the stairs.

It's like the room stood steal as me and Sunshine stood standing in the middle of the living room staring at Tori who stood on the third step. Tear after tear rolled down her face as she stood staring at the door with her chest heaving and her eyes full of rage.

"Tori." I said softly.

She turned to look at me and then Sunshine before turning and running back up the stairs. Within seconds I heard her room door slam.

"What the hell just happened?" Stallone asked as she ran down the stairs with Roxy closely behind.

I shook my head slowly and shrugged.

"I don't think your parents are happy with each other at the time." Sunshine said.

Stallone shot Sunshine a look. "Well duh." She mocked in a stupid voice. "What happened?"

"Jade had gone upstairs and like a few moments later she ran back down and out of the door while Tori threw their wedding picture but it hit the door fortunately."

Stallone shook her head. " Roxy stay here." Stallone said as she ran up the stairs.

* * *

**[Tori's POV]**

I laid on my bed clutching onto a huge teddy bear Jade had gotten me one Christmas. Small tears fell from my eyes and dropping on to the now soaked teddy bear. Today started out as one of the best days and after every minute it slowly got worse and worse. I couldn't get the thought of how Shiloh must feel out of my head. She just returned from the hospital after a major crisis and she comes home to a family full of shit. To a Jade full of shit. To a mother full of shit. How do I apologize to her? What can I do to make things easier for her?

Jade has lost her last fucking mind. Who is this woman that had the nerve to tell me she regrets ever knocking on my door that night all those years ago; the night we gave ourselves completely to each other; the night we fell in love. She regrets that? Those words, they hurt. They hurt bad. It's like a bunch of knives have been stabbed into my heart. It's like cupid's arrow didn't send love but instead sent a crack through my heart. What did I do to her? What? This isn't the Jade I know. This isn't the woman I fell in love with; the woman I said I do to, the woman who I make love to the mother of my children. No. This woman is a monster; someone I don't know. What has gotten into her lately, I don't know. This family seems to be falling apart before my eyes and what can I do to stop it?

**KNOCK, KNOCK**

"Tor you alright in there?"

"I'm fine!"

"I'm coming in anyways."

I didn't even get a chance to respond as the door swung open and closed.

I heard footsteps approaching the bed and it wasn't long till I felt the bed go down and another body next to mine.

"You alright Tori?" I heard Stallone ask as a hand went on my shoulder.

"Yes."

"Turn around."

"No. I'm fine Stallone, please leave."

"I'm not leaving until you talk to me Tori."

I sighed. " I sat up and faced forward still holding onto the teddy bear tightly.

"Tori what happened?" Stallone asked as she gently put her hand over mine.

I shook my head. "I don't know Stallone. I really don't."

"Why did you make Jade leave?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. I really don't want to talk about this right now okay." I said as I turned my head trying so hard to hold back the tears.

"Jade hit you earlier didn't she?"

My eyes got wide as I turned to Stallone and shook my head. "No Stallone. She would never do that."

"Tori you don't have to lie. Roxy told me when she came in your face was red like you have been hit, but you wouldn't say what happen when her dad asked. She said she saw Jade speeding down the street before they even pulled up and when you put two and two together it tells the story. We aren't retarded Tori."

I couldn't hold the tears any longer as I spoke. "It's like she's turned into a different person Stallone."

Stallone reached up and put my hair behind my ear. "Is this the side she hit you on?"

I nodded.

She gently put her hand on my cheek and gave it a slight rub. I watched as her expression went from sincere to hurt to pure rage. She pulled her hand back and grabbed me into a hug.

"Don't cry Tori. Jade's gonna get hers."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! REVIEWWWWW! Love you guys!**


	33. Snuggle?

Chapter 33

_Snuggle?_

**[Shiloh's POV]**

_The room was dark. Hot. I felt like I couldn't breathe. I couldn't move. Something was holding me down. It hurts. Everything hurts. I can feel it. _

"_Don't act like you don't like it!" _

_That voice, those eyes. He was here. He was hurting me. _

_That smile. Those perfect teeth. He won't leave me alone. He won't let me go._

"_Help! Help!" I scream but no one seems to hear. I've done this to myself. _

_**SMACK**_

_I can feel it. Please let me go! Let me go! Help! Somebody! Anybody! _

_Shiloh!_

_Somebody help me!_

_Shiloh wake up!_

"Stop! Get off of me!" I swung my arms and kicked my feet as hard as I could.

"Shiloh! Calm down! It's me Stallone!"

All I see is Johnson's face. All I feel is Johnson's body holding me down. Someone help me.

"Someone help me please!" I scream at the top of my lungs.

"Shiloh! Stop kicking! Everything's okay. It's your sister! Stallone. I'm here it's okay! It's just dream! You're safe! You're safe."

The words that were being said finally registered through my brain as I stopped kicking and throwing punches. Everything that was before my wide eyes disappeared as I saw Stallone looking dead into my eyes as she still held me down. It felt so hard to breath as I felt like all the air in the room was being sucked away. I felt sweat on every inch of my body and I was burning up.

"It's okay baby calm down. Relax we're here." I watched as Tori placed a soft hand on my face and started to stroke softly as I laid there gripping onto Stallone's arm trying to catch my breath.

"Tori." I sat up quick and jumped into her arms wrapping my arms around her body as tight as I could in which she did the same.

I buried my face into her shoulder and started to sob. I was so scared. So terrified.

"Baby everything is going to be okay. I got you. It's okay. He can't hurt you anymore." Tori said as she stroked my hair and rocked back and forth.

I felt a hand touch my back. "She's shaking." I heard Stallone say in the most worried voice I've ever heard.

"I know. Shiloh it's okay. You don't have to be scared. Everything is okay now. Okay?"

I just grabbed her tighter.

I turn my eyes to see Sunshine standing at the end of my bed out of breath. The smile she always, I mean always held wasn't present. Instead her face held an expression of hurt/scared/rage all at the same time. She was standing like she was frozen. She didn't move. She just stood there. Breathing. Staring at me.

After a few minutes of just silence and Tori holding me she pulled out of my grip and looked at me.

"Are you okay?" Tori asked as she held my face in her hands.

I shook my head.

"Do you want to come to my room?"

I glanced over at Sunshine who was still standing in her frozen position, but her face expression now held nothing but a sad face.

I shook my head. "No. I think I'll be okay. I'm sorry for waking everyone."

Stallone grabbed my arm and turned me towards her and pulled me into a hug. "I'm sorry Shi. I love you." She whispered into my ear before she let me go.

She stood up as well as Tori. "Are you sure you'll be okay?"

I shook my head.

"You okay Sunshine?" Tori asked as she looked over at her.

Sunshine turned her head slowly and nodded.

Tori left room as Stallone still stood her place. She sighed and put her hand on my cheek and leaned down and gave me a kiss on my face beside my nose. She gave my face a slight rub with her thumb before she pulled away and left my room closing the door softly behind her.

I turned to Sunshine. "Hey you okay?"

She walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge next to me. "The question is are you okay?"

I nodded. "Yeah, it was just a nightmare."

"You attacked me Shiloh."

I turned to her with scrunched brows. "Huh?"

"Look." She held up her arms that wore scratches all over them. Then she lifted her shirt and revealed a big red spot on the side of her stomach.

"Oh my gosh I did that? When? How?" I said as I gently touched the red spot.

She gave a small chuckle. "A minute ago. Before Tori and Stallone came in you went crazy on me. You started scratching me and then you kicked me in my stomach here." She pointed at the spot again.

"I'm so sorry Sunshine!" I said as I brought her into a hug.

"It's fine baby. Are you okay?"

"Yea I-….did you call me baby?"

Sunshine smiled and looked away. "What? No." She said as she turned back to me putting her hair behind her ear.

I lifted a brow. "I'm pretty sure you did."

"I did."

"Yes."

"That was a statement." Sunshine said.

"Oh. Wait what?"

She gave a small chuckle before she crawled back onto my bed and placed herself under the covers.

"You won't attack me again will you?" She laughed as she laid her head down on the pillow.

I reached over and turned out the light and got back underneath the covers as well.

I turned and faced Sunshine as I looked her in the eyes with the light of the moon shining brightly through the window.

"Shiloh."

"Yes?"

"You know what's so great about the moon?"

"What?"

"It's something the whole world can relate to you know. Anybody can look up and see the moon. It's like if I'm ever too far and I look up at the moon, and you look up at the moon, it's kind of like a connection. I mean yes there's the sun, but the sun will hurt your eyes." She sat up and looked out of the window at the moon. "But the moon, it's just, a beautiful thing."

I sat up and looked as well. I never looked at the moon that way until tonight. And she's right. It is a beautiful thing. A very beautiful thing.

Sunshine turned to me and her smile disappeared as she stared me in my eyes.

"You're a very beautiful thing Shiloh West."

I looked away as I started to blush, but I felt her hand come to my cheek softly and turn me back around. There was no time to think as I felt her lips gently pushed against mine. My heart rate started to speed as she pushed harder into the kiss. It took a second but I finally responded letting my lips move with hers. It wasn't long till I felt her tongue slide across my lip and I didn't hesitate to let her inside. When our tongues met I felt something I never felt before. A pleasure, a calmness, a love, a peace, a joy, a light, a sunshine. Sunshine was the one to pull out of the kiss. A wide grin spread across her face as she looked me in my eyes. "We should get some sleep." She said as she laid back down.

Unable to speak I just nodded as I slid back down into the covers. Once I was settled facing her she scooted as close to me as she could with our body's touching. She put her face on my pillow and locked her face with mine as she put her forehead in my eye socket and her nose touching my nose. She gently wrapped her arm around my body.

"Goodnight." She said.

"Night."

* * *

**[Jade's POV]**

"I'm not sleepyyy!"

"Kulado it's way passed your bedtime mister! Get to sleep or Santa won't bring you anything for Christmas."

I watched as the little boy stomped out of Cat's room and back to his with a slam of his door.

"These kids! Sometimes you have to use the Santa threat which has to be true because Santa miss our house last year! Can you believe that Jade!? I sat up all night waiting like I do every year and he never came! My kids never got any toys from Santa!"

"Well maybe if you go to sleep this Christmas he will come. Maybe he doesn't come when you are awake Cat."

"Oh my god Jade! No wonder he's never shown up!"

I gave a fake smile as I rolled over on my back as the credits to the movie we were watching started to scroll.

"What do you want to watch now Jadey!?"

I rolled back over forcefully. "Why do you keep calling me that!? My name is Jade! I don't call you Kitty!"

"You use to." She said in a whisper as she popped the DVD out of her DVD Player. She then stood up. "I gotta pee!" She yelled as if she was about to pee on herself. I sighed and rolled back over on my back letting my head hang off of the bed.

I closed my eyes.

_I pushed Cat on the bed as I started to crawl on top of her._

"_You're scaring me Jade."_

"_Don't be scared Kitty." _

"_But Jade-"_

"_Shhhhh. You talk too much." _

_I leaned in planted my lips on hers again. They were soft. Sweet. Nothing compared to Beck's. I ran my tongue across her lip which she didn't give me access so I jammed my tongue inside in which she gave a loud gasp. My hands went to the edge of her shirt which I forcefully yanked above her head making us break the kiss for a second, but I took no time finding them again. I finally left her mouth and started to kiss down her neck with soft sweet kisses._

"_Jade? What are you doing?" She asked in a soft whisper._

"_Shhh, it's okay."_

"_Jade stop. Please."_

"_Relax Kitty. Everything's going to be fine."_

My eyes fling open as I heard the bathroom door swing open.

I rolled back over on my stomach. "That was really fast Cat."

She shook her head. "I thought I had to pee! But nothing came out!" She said as she finished putting the DVD away.

"So do you want to watch something else or just go to bed?"

"I think I'll turn it." I sat pulling myself up and crawling to the head of her king sized bed. I pulled back the covers and slid myself in to them.

I watched as Cat turned off the TV system and skipped around to the other side of the bed. She pulled back her side and hopped in the bed. She snuggled deep under the covers.

"Jade the light is on your side. Can you switch it off?"

"Uh, sure, whatever." I turned reached over to hit the switch. As soon as the lights went off her room was full of moonlight and I had to admit it was a very pretty room.

I laid back down on my back and put my arms behind my head. I wasn't far from falling asleep until I heard my name.

"Jade?"

"What Cat?"

"Snuggle?"

"No!"

"Pleaseeie?"

"Cat we aren't in high school anymore."

"Okay. What does that have to do with anything?"

I rolled my eyes. Cat always wanted to snuggle with somebody she even doesn't care who you are. I remember one time this homeless guy came and sat beside all of us when we were watching the fireworks one fourth of July, and Cat sat there and snuggled against him. I know she doesn't mean anything serious when she means snuggle, but damn I hate that.

"No!" I said again.

I heard a faint sniff after about 10 seconds of silence. I rolled my eyes. "Oh my god Cat seriously? C'mon!" I said as I lifted my arm.

I heard a happy Cat squeal as she scooted to me and laid her head on my chest and her arm around my stomach. I instantly tensed at her touch.

_This doesn't feel right. This isn't right. What are you doing Jade? Why are you even here? Oh right, your wife kicked you out. But still, why is Cat in Tori's place? Well it's just Cat, she's just snuggling. She always has. She even snuggled with Tori before. It's nothing. _

I closed my eyes.

_It's nothing_

* * *

**Thanks for reading! REVIEW! **_  
_


	34. Don't Be a Baston

**Wow almost 200 reviews for my first fanfiction! You guys are all awesome! Please enjoy Chapter 34! ;)**

* * *

Chapter 34

_Don't Be a Baston_

**[Sunshine's POV]**

**RING, RING, RING, RING, RING**

"_Hey you've reached me! It's me Cat! Haha! Leave a message!"_

_**BEEEEEEP**_

"Hey mom it's Sunshine. You never miss a call! Are you okay!? Its awkward leaving a message, I'm sitting here talking to air! Okay. So, yes. Call me back please. Byeeeee."

I hit the end call button on my phone as I open the door to Shiloh's room checking to see if she had awakened yet, but to my slight disappointment she still was fast asleep clutched onto a small teddy bear. I smile at how innocent she looks as I gentley close the door back behind me.

I slowly walk down the stairs trying to not make any noise so I wouldn't wake anyone. The house seemed so steal and quiet so I was for sure everyone was still asleep until I saw Tori sitting on the couch staring at the muted T.V..

"Good morning." I said to Tori as I flopped down on the couch beside her.

She gave a small smile. "Good morning Sunshine."

"Hey have you ever wondered why good morning is two words and goodnight is one? That's not really fair for morning people you know because they have to say two words when greeting while night people only have to say one for departure."

Tori gave me a slight pat on my knee. "You're really something special aren't you Sunshine?"

"Well the great Barney once said _everyone is special in his or her own way._ Even you Victoria. You're very special."

Tori sighed. "I'm nothing special."

I gasped. "What! Yes you are Tori!"

She lifted a brow with a slight laugh. "How is that Sunshine?"

"Well look at you! You're a beautiful woman! You work for a modeling agency! You have a beautiful wife, a beautiful house, beautiful children, you can sing, you can act, you're smart, you're funny, you have these!" I said as I reached over and poked her cheekbones. "I don't know what's going on in _your_ head, but I know you are very special. I hope you can see that someday."

She sat staring at me with her mouth slightly open for a moment before she responded. "Wow, um, thanks. That was nice of you."

"I'll be here all week. Well not literally. I'll be here when my mom comes and gets me. I don't think that'll be all week though. Well actually by the way have you heard from my mom this morning? She won't answer her phone."

"No not this morning. She's probably is still sleeping. It is 7:20am on a Sunday." She said looking over at the clock.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah sure."

"Well I have a few questions. They might be a little personal, so feel free to not answer. I won't be offended."

She laughed. "Alright."

"Ok well first why are you up so early?"

"Is this a personal question?" She laughed again. "Well i…I really don't know. I guess I just woke up early and couldn't fall back to sleep."

"Did you sleep well?"

"Honestly no I didn't." She said looking down.

"What happened yesterday between you and Jade? I mean one minute you guys were happy and when we came out of the store you guys seemed like you hated each other's guts."

She turned away for a moment and then turned to face forward while she answered. "We're just…not seeing eye to eye right now, but everything is fine."

"If everything is fine then why did you make her leave?"

"Because I needed some time. I was kind of upset."

"So you took your frustrations out on Jade?"

"No…no I didn't take my frustrations out on Jade."

"Did you have a talk with her? Or did you just yell at her?"

"Sunshine I-"

"-When did you fall in love?" I ask interrupting her.

She sighed. "Years ago."

"Is this your first time kicking her out of the house?"

"Sunshine that's enough okay."

I stood up and got in front of her. "Jade's your wife if I'm not mistaken. Over 70% of relationships are broken because of lack of communication, slient, and open ears. Let me tell you a story."

"There's a girl, she goes to her boyfriend, Baston, and tells him that she's pregnant and before any other words could leave her mouth he called her every name out of the book, and labeled her as a cheater. She tried to explain, but he wouldn't listen, he was so caught up at the fact that she was pregnant and he knew good and well that it wasn't from him he didn't care to hear anything else. His was so upset at her. All he could think about is how could she do this to me so he didn't listen to anything else she had to say. He shut her off. He told her to leave his house and she did. While she was driving to her moms house that night a tractor trailer ran a red light smashing into her car. The girl was killed instantly. Later Baston got the news. He was devastated but he was still so angry. Comes to find out the girl never cheated on Baston, but was raped. But she never got the chance to explain that to him and when he found this out he couldn't even live with himself anymore. And just think, if he had of just listened to her in the first place, none of that would have ever happened."

I sat down again. " I know this isn't what's going on between you and your wife, but the whole point of the story is to listen. They didn't have that communication because she was shut off. I have no idea what's going on with you and it might be a wholeeee different ball game, but whatever the case. Just listen. Because if you don't listen now, you may never get a chance to listen later. Where is Jade right now? You don't know. Call her. Tell your wife to come home. Listen to what she has to say and make sure she listen's to you as well. Don't be a Baston. Be a Tori, because Tori cares. Tori wants to listen. Don't throw your relationship out like this. Look at you, you're a mess. Whatever the situation may be between you two, all you need to do is talk and listen to each other. Understand each other's hearts. I would hate to see you two break away. You guys are like the cutest things. Don't be a Baston Tori. Don't be a Baston."

I stood up started to walk back up the stairs before I heard her call my name.

"Sunshine."

"Yes?" I said turning around.

"Did you hear that story from somewhere?"

I shook my head. "No, I made it up." I gave her a wink and continued my walk up the stairs.

_I know I never want to be a Baston._

* * *

**[Jade's POV]**

_I kissed my way down Cat's neck as my hands went around to her back side and undid her bra. I sat up as I yanked it down her arms causing her to make a loud gasp. I instantly brought myself back onto her and attached my lips to her right nipple giving it a hard suck._

"_Ah! Jade that hurts."_

_I ignored her and moved to her left nipple giving it the same treatment in which she cried out it pain, but I didn't care._

_I left her nipples and start to kiss down her stomach. I sat up once more and grabbed the back of her loose shorts and yanked them over her ass and pulled them down her short legs before tossing them across the room. _

_I watched Cat as her breathing was getting out of control and tears fell from her face slowly as she kept her eyes closed tight._

"_Cat." I said softly._

_She opened her eyes and looked down me. _

"_Calm down okay. I'm not going to hurt you."_

"_You already did!" she cried._

"_Cat please. I love you." I lied._

_She wiped a few tears. "What?"_

"_I love you." I lied again._

"_You, you, Jade, no."_

"_Yes Cat. I want you to love me too." I said as I leaned in so that my face was right above hers._

"_Jade I do love you. You're my bestfriend."_

"_No Cat. I love you more than a friend." I lied again as I let my hand rub down her stomach._

"_Jade I, I can't. I have a boyfriend. I'm not, I'm not gay."_

_I let my hand slowly fall in between her thighs and rest lightly on her center. "Yes you are Cat. You just don't know it yet."_

_I apply a light presser to her center as I let my hand rub around in a circular motion through her now damp underwear._

_She instantly bucks at my touch. "Good girl." I said softly as I place a soft kiss on her lips. _

"_Please stop." She says in a breath but I don't. I sat up and grabbed her underwear and pulled them down slowly tossing them with the rest of her clothes. _

_I scooted down and positioned my face in between her thighs. I take my two fingers and open up her slit and gave a gentle blow to her small bundle of nerves. _

"_Oh my god." She whispered as she bucked again._

_I take my tongue and start at the bottom and slowly lick my way up to her clit, but I didn't touch it as I swerved my tongue around it and back down the other side._

"_Jadeee."_

"_Yes Cat?" I asked as I did the journey once more just missing her clit again. She gave a huge buck trying to make my tongue hit the spot her body is so desperately crying for but failed as I pushed her back down. _

"_Jade pleaseee."_

"_Please what Cat? Please stop?"_

"_Jade, mmm, Jadeeee."_

"_Do you want it?" I ask as my tongue flickers above her clit, then below it._

"_mmm Jadeee."_

"_I said do you want it? All you have to do is say the words Kitten." I made this clear so later she couldn't call this rape._

"_mmmm."_

"_I don't know what that means Cat." I let my tongue slip into her just slightly and pull out as I made my way to lick around her clit again._

"_Uahhhhh Jadeyyy pleaseeee, please." She said as she bucked harder in which I just slammed her back down._

"_You can have it Cat just tell me that you want it."_

"_I want itttt!"_

"_Can you confirm that?" I blew on her clit again with harder air._

"_Ohh my goddd I want it Jade pleaseeee!"_

"_Your wish is my command." _

**HMMMMMMMM, HMMMMMMMM, HMMMMMMMM**

I slowly open my eyes to the sound of Cat's phone vibrating irately on the nightstand beside her side of the bed. I went to reach for it but noticed I couldn't move as Cat's limbs were all tangled with mine. I quickly yank my arms back and pull the covers down roughly not remembering anything that happened last night. I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw that I and Cat were both fully clothed. I reached for **my** phone on my night stand to see a new text.

**New Text Message**

_**Sender: Stallone**_

_Stallone:_ Have you lost your mind? Who the fuck do you think you are!? I can tolerate when it's me, but when it's my mother it's a whole different book. Bring your ass out of hiding Jade and I'll show you a bitch move.

_What in the hell!?_

* * *

_**As always thanks again for reading! Review! Love you guys!**__  
_


	35. Love Is Blind

**Just to put on the table and make clear, last chapter some of you had gotten confused and I'm guessing thought Jade picked up Cat's phone, she picked up her own phone not Cat's. The text was from Stallone. Not Evelyn. Just making things clear. You guys know Evelyn doesn't talk like that, she usually has a clean mouth. Lol. Anyways Love you guys! Enjoy Chapter 35!**

* * *

Chapter 35

_Love Is Blind_

**[Stallone's POV]**

"I don't see why you can't just let me go?" Roxy said as she stood up and walked over to me.

"Because I have business to take care of." I rolled my eyes.

"It can't be that important." She went and sat back down.

I sighed as I walked out of the room and into the hallway bathroom. I checked myself over one more time to make sure everything was perfect. My hair was pulled back into a simple ponytail with my smaller baby hair lying flat on the sides of my forehead. I hate hair bows, but today I decided _what the hell _and borrowed one of Shiloh's white hair bows that was tied neatly on the back of my ponytail. My shirt was an all-white V-neck that was accompanied by a short dark blue jean vest that matched my dark blue jeans. To finish it off I wore a pair of white heel boots that matched with the bow and my shirt. I wasn't too dressed up and I of course didn't want to be, but I didn't want to look a mess either you know. It's just Evelyn right?

I walked back to my room and grabbed my bag before I walked downstairs.

"I'm gone!" I yelled out as I grabbed my keys off the stand.

"Wait where are you going!?" I heard Tori yell from the kitchen.

"Out!"

I watched as Tori walked into the living room wiping her hands on a rag. "Where is out?"

"To lunch."

"By yourself?" She asked crossing her arms.

"No."

"With who then?"

"Nosey aren't we?" I asked as I opened the door. I walked out and turned to face Tori with a smile and a wink before I closed it. I opened the door again. "And you still owe me $27.95!" I yelled before I quickly slammed the door and laughed to myself as I approached my car.

It didn't take long to arrive at Cirri's and the place wasn't very crowded at all. It was after I parked my car and turned it off that I found myself getting nervous.

_Why are you nervous? Stallone doesn't get nervous. It's just Evelyn. Chill out._

I took a deep breath as I exited my car and made my way into the small restaurant.

"Hello, table for one?" A lady in all black and a very strong accent asked me as she picked up a menu.

"Oh, I'm actually waiting for someone."

"Oh yes, are you Ms….I think it's West?"

"Uh yeah." I stated confusedly.

"Yes, you're table is ready."

"Uh, okay." I figured Evelyn must already be here waiting.

I followed the petite lady to a small booth located in front of a window. It took no time to spot Evelyn sitting quietly with her elbow on the table supporting her chin as she stared out of the window. It seemed she was in a very deep thought.

"Here you are." The petite lady gestured to my seat. "Someone should be here to help you all shortly." With that she walked away.

Evelyn turned to me with a smile and at that very moment my heart skipped 5 beats. She wore her hair in a bun with her Chinese bangs almost covering her eyes. Her smile was bright and welcoming and also revealed her deep dimples that took over half her cheeks.

"Hey there."

"..Hi." I said sounding more nervous then I intended.

She laughed. "Well are you just going to stand there or are you going to take a seat?"

I hadn't even noticed I was still standing as I looked over at the seat and then down at myself. I gave a small chuckle. "Right." I said as I scooted into the booth.

"You look nice." She said as she looked me in my eyes.

I opened my mouth but I couldn't find words.

_Say something Stallone!_

"I, I, uh, t-thanks. Y, you too."

_I sound like an idiot._

She laughed. "Thank you."

"Hello ladies, my name is Carie and I will be your waitress this afternoon. May I start you all out with something to drink?"

"Yes, I'll have a strawberry lemonade." Evelyn said with a smile.

"And you ma'am."

I turned to stare at the lady and for some reason nothing that was being said was registering to my brain fast enough.

"She'll have the same." Evelyn said to the lady after a moment of silence.

"Alright, I'll have those ready shortly." With that Carie walked away.

"Are you okay Stallone?" Evelyn asked with a lifted brow.

I shook myself back to reality. "Uh, yes."

"Why are you so nervous?"

"I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"No, I'm not."

"It's very obvious."

_Well this is embarrassing. Why am I nervous? I shouldn't be. It's not like I haven't hung out with Evelyn before. Why am I all sweaty about it now? Nothing's changed._

I sighed. "Well…Oh."

"So how have you been?" She asked as she rested her chin in the palm of her hand again.

"I've been okay. What about you?"

She shrugged. "I'm alright. How's your mom…or _moms._" She giggled.

My small smile instantly disappeared. "Not so well."

Her smile disappeared as well. "What? Why? What's wrong?" She asked as she sat up straight with concern all on her face.

"They're just…having some problems." I said as I looked away.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

I shook my head. "No, not really."

"Does any of it have to do with Jade staying at our house last night?" She asked completely ignoring the fact that I said I didn't want to talk about it.

"Oh that's where she went huh." I rolled my eyes.

"Why was she at our house?"

"Tori pout her out."

"Can I ask what happened?"

She sighed. "Did you know Jade hit Tori?"

"What!" She said louder than she needed to causing a few heads to turn our way.

"Shhh."

"Sorry, but what! Why?"

I shrugged. "I wasn't there to see it. I don't know what happened, but whatever the case she had no business putting her hands on her."

"Is Tori okay?"

"She was broken last night, but this morning she seemed okay when I was leaving, but it could have just been a cover up. I just hate thinking of anybody ever hurting her. I mean, Tori's so…innocent. She seems fragile, unlike Jade. I mean if Tori had hit Jade, it would have been different. Jade is the strong one, she's like the dad in our family and I know she hit her hard because when she hits us that shit stings like a bitch. I swear if I had of been there to see it happen I would of fucked Jade up. She might be strong, but I'm stronger."

Evelyn shook her head. "Stallone I know you. Don't go do anything stupid."

I lifted a brow. "Like what, how do you know me?" I asked matter-of-factly.

She dropped her hands on the table and looked me dead in my eyes. "This is you. _Oh shit, somebody hit my mother? My Tori? Hell naw! I'ma fuck them up! What! it was Jade? Oh now I'm going to pretend like she doesn't love me and that she hadn't raised me my whole life and I'm going to fuck her up when I see her, because she's so damn ugh. I hate Jade! I can't believe she put her hands on my mom! Matter of fact let me text this bitch right now and tell her I'm going to fuck her up when I see her!_ Then when you see Jade you are going to yell at her, try to throw a punch, Jade is going to catch you, then apologize for everything, then the day will go on happily ever after. I can see it now. Tell me Stallone! Tell me that is not you!"

I sat there in silence for a second with my mouth open. Not only did she state exactly what was going on in my mind she sounded just like me when she said it.

"Exactly." She stated with a smile as Carie returned with our drinks.

"Strawberry lemonade for you ladies. Are you ready to order?" She asked as she took out a pen and pad.

I glanced at Evelyn.

"No not yet." Evelyn said as she looked at me.

"Alright ladies just take your time."

"I forgot I even had a menu." Evelyn laughed.

"Fuck you." I laughed.

She gave a huge smile and a wink.

"I'll get the Cajun Chicken Pasta what are you going to get?"

"The same." I said as I moved the menu to the side.

"Copy-cat."

"Your mama."

"Your mamas"

"Your daddy." I spat.

"Your sister."

"Your brother."

"Your sister's mama's sister's niece!"

I thought for a moment. "Ha! Jade doesn't have a sister!"

"Tori does."

I thought again. "Than that's me!"

"What a genius." She rolled her eyes playfully.

I threw my middle finger up at her as she laughed.

Evelyn sighed as her smile faded.

"What's wrong?"

She looked away before she spoke. "I really miss you Prettyface."

I couldn't help the goofy smile that crept up on my face at the stupid pet name. I reached across the table and touched her hand. "To tell you the truth, I've missed you too." I shrugged. "I'm really sorry Evelyn."

"Who was that?"

I looked at her confusedly. "Who was who?"

"Who was that you kissed that night?"

I sighed. "Before you get mad at me listen okay."

She nodded.

"It was Essence. My ex-"

"Essence! She-"

"-Listen!"

Evelyn instantly got quiet.

I sighed. "Evelyn I'm sorry okay. I didn't know where to turn. My heart was going crazy as well as my head. It's like my heart was in a million pieces and everyone seemed to have wanted a piece, but Essence still held onto half of them. I still had feelings for her, but at the same time I didn't. You were there. You always were there. You wanted to love me. You wanted my heart, but I was scared to give it to you. I was scared to ever trust anyone again, because I was scared if you broke my heart, I didn't know what I was going to do. I couldn't take another heartbreak. I felt that Essence couldn't break me anymore and I gave in. I ran back to a bitch who hurt me more than anyone could have ever imagined. And why? I don't know now. I was stupid. I really was. She kissed me that night and I gave in for a second before I realized what the hell was going on. I saw you. I knew I had hurt you. I knew I probably hurt you the same way Essence hurt me and I blamed Essence for everything. I beat the hell out of that fucked up piece of shit. I couldn't believe myself. I was lost, I was stupid. I was blind. Love is blind. But now, now I can see. I can see Evelyn that I want you in my life. You've been here for me this whole time and I wouldn't let myself fall in love with you because I was scared. I'm not scared anymore. I'm stronger. I'm wiser. You are a great person Evelyn. You have a big heart and all you wanted to do was share that with me, but I was too ignorant, too stubborn, too selfish, too blind to see. I want to love you. Deep down I always have and I always will. I understand if you hate me now. I can live with that because you have every right to be. I've pushed you and pushed you and I'm surprised you're still here. I'm sorry for any pain I've causing you, any trouble I've put you through. But now I'm here to say I'm ready. I'm here to say that I want you Evelyn Simone Read and I just hope that you still want me too."

Right after I was finished talking Carie came back to our table. "Alright you ladies ready to order.

"Neither one of us paid any attention to the waitress as I desperately waited for a response from Evelyn who sat there quietly staring me down with her mouth slightly open. Her expression was blank. Her face held absolutely nothing, so I couldn't tell what was going on in her head, but the longer I waited the more nervous I got.

I decided to turn from her to address our waitress. "We'll both have the Cajun Chicken Pasta." I stated plainly as I grabbed our menus and handed them to Carie. She wrote down our orders and told us it will be out shortly before she disappeared.

I turned my attention back to Evelyn.

"Ev say something please you're killing me. Softly!"

I watched as Evelyn shook her head. She instantly reached into her purse and threw a $5 on the table as she stood up and started to storm towards the door.

"Evelyn! Wait where are you going!?" I yelled after her, but she was already out of the door. I watched as she jumped into her car, started it up, and sped off.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Review! ;)**


	36. This is Bad, This is Real Bad

**Happy Thanksgiving to everyone! I hope you all have a great one! Eat a lot of food! Gain 50 pounds! What else is Thanksgiving for!? Oh yeah, give thanks! I'm thankful that you guys like my story! Love you! Kisses! ;)**

* * *

Chapter 36

_This is Bad, This is Real Bad_

**[Jade's POV]**

"Okay be careful!" Cat yelled as Evelyn walked out of the front door. "So Jadey what would you like for breakfast!? Or is it lunch? How about lunfast!" Cat giggled as she clapped her hands.

"It's called brunch genius." I stated as I flopped down in a kitchen chair.

Her face cleared to a confused expression. "I don't get it."

"Will you ever?" I rolled my eyes and stood up. "I should really get back home."

"No wait! Stay a while longer pleaseeee?" Cat begged.

"Why?"

"Because….I'm, I'm scared to stay by myself."

"Kulado is here." I said as I pointed to the small boy sitting on the couch into a cartoon on T.V.

"I know, but, but." She hesitated for a moment. "We never spend any time together since I moved back like we use to anymore! You know. You use to be my best friend Jade. It's been sooooo long since we just spent a day together."

"So you want me to spend the day with you?" I asked nonchalantly as I crossed my arms.

"Yes please."

"And do what?"

"We could go have fun!"

"Have fun where?"

Cat gave a sneaky smile before she answered. "I know a great place!"

"Where?"

"It's a secret! Go shower and get dressed! I have some clothes you can wear!"

"Cat I'm not wearing your clothes." I uncrossed my arms and scrunched my face at the thought of an outfit she would try to make me wear. Probably something pink with smiley faces and flowers all over it. Ugh! The thought makes me gag.

"Then what will you wear!?" She asked with so much concern.

"I'll wear what I had on yesterday. It's clean enough." I said as I walked out of the kitchen. I can't believe I let her talk me into spending the day with her, but it's not like I'm doing anything else. I'm pretty sure Tori doesn't want to see me now anyways, so why rush home?

I walk up the stairs and back into Cat's room in search of my old clothes until my phone making a noise interrupted.

**New Text**

**Sender: **_**My Love**_

I opened the message.

My Love: Jade, where are you?

I smirk at the message before I replied.

Me: Worried aren't we?

My Love: Jade really, where are you?

Me: You didn't care last night, why do you care now?

My Love: Come home.

Me: I'll pass.

My Love: Baby please. I'm sorry okay.

Me: I bet.

My Love: You should be sorry too. Everything isn't my fault you know.

Me: oh.

My Love: That's all you have to say?

Me: Yes.

My Love: What's wrong with you!? Why are you acting this way!?

Me: I'm not acting.

My Love: Jade please come home now. We need to talk.

Me: Maybe later.

My Love: Jade.

Me: Tori.

My Love: Look I know I was wrong for making you leave. I'm sorry, but please, please just come home. We need straighten things out Jade.

Me: (Yawn)

My Love: Just fuck you.

Me: Mad?

My Love: You've lost your mind.

Me: I guess I'll come home after I find it then.

With that I threw my phone back onto the bed and thought nothing about it. I didn't want to think about it. Fuck everything right now. I just don't give a shit.

After I found my clothes I walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind me. I quickly took off my clothes and started the shower on full hot. I stepped in and closed my eyes as I let the steaming water hit my face and run down my naked body.

"_AHhhh! Jade yessss!" Cat bucked as her hand went to my head running her nails deep onto my scalp._

_I kept my lips wrapped tight around her clit as I gave a very soft suction letting my tongue flicker across it every now and then. _

"_You like that Kitten?" I asked as I came up for air for a moment letting my thumb take the place of my lips._

_She tried to make words but failed as squirmed under my flickering thumb. I took my other hand and slipped my middle finger into my mouth then brought it down to Cat as I let it slip into her as far as it could go. I watched as her eyes flew open then back shut. I smiled as I started to pump my finger harder into her, but her moans changed. They sounded more of pain then they did of pleasure as before, but I shook it off as I let another finger slip into her. After a few moments her moans went back to normal as she started to ride my fingers with the same rhythm I was pumping._

"_Uahhh JJadeyyy, fas…fasterr, fasterr." She moaned and I obeyed. I positioned myself on top of her so my face was right above hers. I let my fingers pump full speed as I watched her face do many different expressions of pleasure. _

_My arm was starting to burn at the constant movement and I was hoping she was close._

"_Come on Cat, cum for me." I said into her neck as I bent down to give it a small bite. "You gonna cum for me?"_

"_Ahhuhhh , mmmmm, y….yesss, yesss." She said as her back started to arch._

_I felt her walls start to tighten around my fingers as I started to pump as hard and fast as I could. I felt her nails dig into my arms as I watched her chest rise and fall with shorter and shorter breaths._

"_Come on Kitten, you're almost there." I whispered into her ear as I let my tongue slip into it._

"_AUUHH YESS JADEEEEEE, DON-…DON- DON'T STOPPPPP! OHHHH SHHHH UAHHH!"_

"_Fuck Cat!" I screamed as her nails dug deep and scratched down my arms. I watched as her back arched up so far her head hang backwards as she screamed out in pure ecstasy._

"Are you okay in there!?" I heard Cat yell through the door, though she sounded a few feet away from me.

My eyes flung open. "I'm fine!"

"What are you doing in there!?"

My eyes widen as the realization of what I was doing hit me as I removed my hand from my center.

"I, I, I'm taking a shower Cat! Damn, can I have a moment of peace!" I yell at her.

"I'm sorry! But you were making loud sounds and I figured you-"

"-Cat! Bye! I'll be down soon!" I said trying to dismiss her from the door.

"Kk." She said in her not so happy voice. Moments later I heard the door close and my heart dropped as I realized she wasn't talking to me from outside the door but through the curtain; that she had been inside the bathroom the whole time as I masturbated at the thought of her.

_This is bad, this is real bad._

* * *

**[Shiloh's POV]**

"Jade's not back yet?" I asked as I walked into the kitchen to see Tori staring off into space.

"Huh?"

"I said Jade's not back yet?"

She shook her head.

"Are you still keeping her away?"

She shook her head again. "No."

I sighed.

"Um, are you hungry?" She asked as she turned around to the stove.

"Not really."

"Where's Sunshine?"

"Shower."

Tori nodded as she stood staring at the clean stove, using the edges to hold herself up.

"Tori are you okay?"

She nodded again without turning to me or saying a word.

I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her from behind letting my head fall onto her back. "I love you Tori."

She removed my arms so she could turn around and then replaced them as she wrapped her arms around me. "I love you too Butterfly."

I instantly pulled away when her hug got tighter. I don't know why, but I instantly felt uncomfortable and I guess the look was written all over my face.

"What's wrong?" Tori asked as she took a step closer which made me take a step back.

"I, I um, I don't know. Nothing. I'm just, I don't know."

She gave me a look with scrunched eye brows for a moment. "Does it scare you when I touch you?"

I shook my head. "No it doesn't scare me. I just had a moment."

She nodded. "Alright." She said softly.

I gave a small smile as I turned to walk into the living room. I flopped down on the couch beside Roxy who was way into some reality T.V. show to even notice I was sitting there. Once a commercial came on she relaxed and sat back into the couch as she turned to me.

"Oh hi Shiloh, I thought you were Tori sitting there."

I shrugged. "I didn't know we looked alike."

She gave a chuckle. "You guys don't. I just figured it was her sitting there."

"Oh I bet even though I just walked passed you a few minutes ago to go to the kitchen."

"Really? I didn't even notice."

I let out in a sigh as I let my head fall back onto the couch.

"So ah, I heard you had a little nightmare last night? You good now?"

I lifted my head and turned to her. "Yes, I'm fine. Thanks for asking."

She shrugged. "So that guy still scares you huh?"

I nodded. "Sometimes."

"Well I doubt he'll ever be around again and if you do see him call me and I'll get Jaylen to fuck him up."

I laughed. "You'll get someone else to do it?"

She smiled. "I'm not the fighter type. I mean I can fight, don't get me wrong, but I don't like doing it. I got a reputation to protect."

I lifted a brow with a smirk. "Oh do you?"

"Not really."

I laughed again. "So why are you here again? Not that I don't like your company, you're cool."

She chuckled. "My parents aren't really getting along. So me my dad and my little brother had to leave the house, but we had to split up."

"Your mom kick all of you out?"

She shrugged. "I have a feeling dad just left. I don't think she kicked us out, but then again my mama is kind of crazy sometimes."

"Like Jade crazy?" I asked.

She laughed. "No not Jade crazy. She just…I don't know. I don't really care much."

"You don't care that you're parents are not getting along?"

"No I do, but you know. It's been a long time coming. They argue all of the time. Daddy said they are probably going to get a divorce."

I frowned. "I'm so sorry Roxy."

She shrugged again. "It is what it is."

I looked down. "You think Jade and Tori will get a divorce?"

"Girl naw. Your parents are to fuckin' in love it even makes _me_ sick when I see them. They don't argue a lot do they?"

"No."

"Yeah, well this is just a small disagreement I'm sure. Everything will be fine, don't worry about it Shiloh." She said with a reassuring smile and a pat on my knee.

I smile back and we sat smiling at each other until a loud cheering voice snaps me back to reality and me realizing how awkward that moment was.

"Your shower is so nice!" Sunshine said as she flopped on the couch on the opposite side of me.

I turn to her. "It's just a shower."

"Yeah a nice one!" Sunshine said as she leaned in and gave me a small peck on my lips.

I instantly gave her a mad look in which she didn't even see as she turned around. Her giving me kisses out of nowhere was starting to make me upset for reasons unknown. I just wish she would give warning or ask before she does that.

Moments later a felt the couch let up as Roxy stood up and walked over to the door. "I'ma go for a walk. I'll be back later." She said and was out the door.

"I'm so hungry!" Sunshine said as she jumped up and skipped off to the kitchen.

I closed my eyes and let my head fall back once more.

_I hope Sunshine doesn't plan on falling in love with me._

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Review! And Happy Thanksgiving to you all again!**_  
_


	37. This is Not Happening Right Now

**Hey guys sorry this story is so freaking long. My intentions were only to make it around 20 chapters, but as you can see I got a little carried away. I do plan on ending this story after the points have been made and we see our lovely Andre here in a few. I hope you guys aren't too bored with this story. Anyways here's Chapter 37. Happy Thanksgiving again! ;)**

* * *

Chapter 37

_This is Not Happening Right Now_

**[Jade's POV]**

After I was showered and dressed. I walked downstairs dragging my feet feeling an emotion that I can't quite put a name to, but I hate the feeling. Its times like these I wish I could just go to sleep and wake up 100 years later.

"There you are Jadey. Are you ready?" Cat asked as she tied her son's shoes.

"Where are we going Cat? I don't like surprises, and when did you get all ready?" I asked as I looked over her neatly clean outfit.

She smiled. "Oh I used the downstairs bathroom. Now I'm ready too!"

I rolled my eyes. "Where are we going, this is the last time I'm asking."

"Somewhere fun!" She said as she picked her son up and held him in her arms.

I sighed. "Whatever." I didn't even care where we were going. To be honest, I really didn't care about anything at the moment. It's just, whatever.

Once we were situated in the car my phone went off. I growled knowing it was Tori probably begging me to come home again.

_I hate when people do shit like that. They tell you to leave then beg you to come back. Hell no, fuck that. I was actually thinking about heading back until she sent that bullshit. Tori is full of it…..or maybe I'm full of it? No fuck it. I don't care. She can cry all she wants to._

_No, Jade what are you saying? What the fuck is going on right now? What are you doing? You're out about to have whatever "fun" Cat is planning while your wife is at home probably crying her eyes out. But she caused this to herself. Right? She made me leave. Ugh! I can't. I can't go out, I can't do this knowing she's at home. This is my fault no matter how much I try to blame her. No matter how much I try to blame anyone. Nothing like this has ever happened. We are always so happy. We rarely to never argue, and now I've been kicked out of the house in the matter of a a heartbeat. What has gone wrong? Is it me? It is me. It's all me. I didn't mean for any of this to happen. I never meant to hurt her. Things have gone way too far and I don't know why I haven't stopped myself. I need to stop myself before it goes any further, before things get any worse. But how can things be fixed? Of course with me going home first. I have to go home. My family needs me. _

"Cat, I have to go home, now."

Cat turned down the radio and glanced at me. "But Jade..

"-Cat don't." I said putting my hand up to stop whatever small speech she was about to give. "We can always spend time together. I just really need to fix things with Tori, with my family."

"Tori, Tori, Tori. Do you not live with her!? Are you not married to the girl, Jade? I'm asking for one day! Just one day with you. Is that just so much to ask? What? Do you hate me now or something? What have I done?"

I was a little shocked at her sudden outburst, but of course this is Cat. So anything I will try to explain to her she won't understand. She will just take it as me not wanting to spend time with her, and it's true though. I haven't spent time with Cat like Tori does since she's been back. I haven't because I can't. I don't want to. I only run to her when I need her. I use her. I use her like I always have. She so vulnerable, it's just so easy to. I hate the fact that I do it so when she does actually want to spend time I dodge it, because I know deep down she has no idea what I've been doing to her all those years. She had no idea that even though she called me her best friend I played it out to be hers, but deep down I didn't really call her mine. I was selfish. I still am selfish. I can't help that. It's me. If I can use you I will and I will have no remorse. But Cat, I took something from Cat that I never took from anyone before, not even my wife. Something I didn't mean to take. And ever since that night Cat was clung to me. She kept wanting more and I couldn't give it to her. She had a boyfriend and so did I. It was a one time thing and she didn't seem to understand that. So I had stopped talking to her right after high school. I did everything I could to avoid her. After me and Beck finally broke off I wanted to run to Cat, but I just couldn't. I felt so guilty. So I ran to Tori. Tori was there. I never meant to fall in love with her. It just happened. I told her everything. I told her how I used Cat and she seemed to have understood. For the longest she thought I was using her as well, but after time, she finally told me she loved me and I loved her too. Even though Cat had someone in her life, I remember the night I asked Tori to marry me. It was at a farewell for Cat and Robbie actually. They were both going to college or wherever the hell they were going. As I held Tori in my arms my eyes landed on Cat. Her expression was a look of devastation and I had no idea why. I had already made it clear to her there was nothing going on between us, but I knew she still held onto that night. I wish it never had happened. Even though this happened so many years ago, every time I see her, the memory comes back and I feel guilty as hell. I never apologized to her. If I owe anybody an apology Cat has to be the first, but I know, I just know she won't understand.

**New Text Message**

_**Sender: Shiloh**_

Shiloh: Jade when are you coming home? I know it's only been like a day, but I miss you. Are you guys going to get a divorce? Roxy's parents might and I don't think I could live anymore if my parents did.

The message instantly went straight to my heart.

Me: Shiloh no! We are never getting a divorce. I will be home soon. I promise. I love you. Tell your sister I love her. Tell your mother I love her.

I sighed after a long moment of silence as Cat still drove to our unknown destination. "No Cat I don't hate you. You haven't done anything. It's what I've done." I said as I looked down at my lap.

"Jadey what's wrong?" She said as she grabbed my hand.

I looked up and noticed we where parked at the Carnival. _I've should've known._

I shook my head and grabbed both of her hands in mine. "Cat, I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"I know you might not understand. I don't want to hurt you with my words, so all I'm going to say is that I'm so sorry for everything. I never meant it. You were always there for me and I took advantage. I didn't care. You have a big heart Cat and I didn't mean to abuse it. I did, even if you think I didn't. You really are my best friend and I'm just…just sorry. I know you probably don't understand this, but just know I'm sincerely sorry okay." I felt small tears start to form in my eyes, but I held them back. I hate crying. It's a sign of weakness and Jade West isn't weak. I've cried more in the past 6 months than I have my entire life and that's going to stop today.

I watched as Cat shook her head in confusion as she brought her hand up to my face giving it a slight rub in which she was wiping a small tear that escaped my eye without permission away.

"It's okay Jadey." She whispered.

I shook my head. "Cat, no you don't understand…I I-"

"-Shhhh." She whispered again as her finger moved in front of my lips to quiet me. She looked me in my eyes and I saw something, something I've never seen before and I couldn't figure out what. It was in that split second I figured out what her eyes were saying as she tilted her head and started to lean forward.

* * *

**[Stallone's POV]**

I stomp into the front door and slam it behind me as I threw my keys on the table but missed and they ended up on the floor. But fuck it. I don't care.

"Stallone, honey are you okay?" I heard Tori ask, but I was in no mood to talk. I ignored her as I stomped up the stairs and to my room. I was happy to see that my room was Roxyless as I slammed the door behind me.

_What the hell did I say? I just spilled it all to her and she runs! She fuckin' runs! Fuck her then!_

I punched my wall and then threw myself on my bed with my face buried into my covers. _I should just smother myself._

After a moment I started to struggle to breathe when a knock on the door interrupts the process of my smothering.

"What!" I lifted my head and screamed irately at the door.

"Stallone are you alright? Can I come in?"

"No Tori! Just leave me the hell alone!" I threw my face back into my covers.

I heard my door opened and close and I gave a loud growl at how she is now invading my privacy.

"Tori get out!"

"No." I heard a bang against the wall then moments later I felt the bed sink in.

I started to pant into the covers as my body struggled to get more air, but I didn't care. We don't always get what we want, so my lungs will learn the hard way.

"Stallone stop it."

I ignored her as my panting increased.

"Stallone!...Stallone!" This time she grabbed the back of my shirt and yanked me up. I started to cough as my lungs started to fill with way more air then they needed.

"What the hell? Are you trying to smother yourself!?"

"Yes I was! And I didn't need you saving me!" I yelled as I sat up and brought my knees to my chest.

"What happened? Did you not have a good lunch?" She laughed.

"_Did you not have a good lunch?"_ I mocked Tori as I turned back around and let my face fall back into the covers again.

"Oh no you don't." She rolled me over. "What happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it." I covered my face with my hands.

She sighed. "Alright, but I'm not leaving." She said as she scooted back so her feet were hanging off my bed.

"We'll I guess you'll just be here because I'm going to bed." I said as I crawled up to my pillow and laid down. I didn't even bother pulling the covers down. What's the use?

"It the middle of the afternoon?" She said as I felt her crawl up behind me.

"Yes now leave me alone." I reached up and pulled another pillow over my head.

"Ahhh c'mon lonieee, talk to me please?" She begged as tugged on my sleeve.

"Ughh don't call me that, I hate that!"

"Then talk." She said in a slurry voice, but I ignored it.

"Tori what do you not understand about leave me alone!?"

She sighed. "Fine, I'll leave you alone. But I'm still not leaving until you talk."

"Whatever! Goodnight!"

"You mean afternoon."

"God Tori shut up!"

"Shut can't really go up? Can you explain that process?"

"I swear Tori."

"What exactly is a swear?"

"5."

"Oh a count down huh?"

"4"

"Rhymes with door."

"3"

"I'm shaking at the knees."

"2."

"It's Halloween! Boo!"

"Tori this is a warning, I'm not paying with you right now."

"Okay I completely get it."

I gave a sigh of relief until she started to hum.

"Toriiiiii!"

"What? I'm not bothering you!" She giggled.

"The hell is wrong with you!? Why are you in here? Leavveeeee!"

"Told you I'm not leaving until you talk."

"Fine, I'll leave." I removed the pillow from my head and jumped off of the bed before I headed for the door in which Tori beat me too and stood in front of.

"Move!"

"Alright I'll move. But first you got to tell me what's wrongggg?" She smiled as she hit me on the shoulder.

"Tori what. The. Hell?"

She laughed and took a step closer to me grabbing my hands. "Pleaseee?"

It was then I smelled the strong scent of alcohol on her breath.

"Have you been drinking!?"

"Pshhhh!" She waved me off. "Nooo, I don't drink Stallone."

I pulled her closer to me and smelled her breath. "Yes you have Tori! Why the fuck are you drinking!?"

"Oh now don't try to turn the questions on meee." She tapped my nose and smiled.

"Dude you're fuckin' drunk, get the hell out of my room."

She frowned. "But I love you Stallone." She reached over and ran her fingers through my hair in which I instantly grabbed and yanked away with fury.

"What? Now you don't love me either!? First Jade now you!" She instantly started crying.

_Oh my fuckin' gosh! This is not happening right now._

* * *

**[Evelyn's & Arizona's Text]**

Evelyn: I think she tried to ask me out.

Arizona: She did! What did you say?

Evelyn: I ran.

Arizona: Wtf! You idiot! Why did you run!

Evelyn: I don't know. She just went into apology mode and she was telling me all kinds of things and it was just so much and I didn't know how to react.

Arizona: Earth to Evelyn! You two were supposed to kiss and live happily ever after! You ran like some romantic idiot. This isn't a damn movie or a damn book! I didn't even know people actually ran away in real life. You are two kinds of stupid!

Evelyn: Thanks Ari, you make me feel so much better!

Arizona: I keep it real. No but really, you just left her there?

Evelyn: Yes

Arizona: SMH, so ahhh you need to go back.

Evelyn: I can't go back! I doubt she's even still there.

Arizona: Uhhhhh, she has a house I'm pretty sure she went to!

Evelyn: I can't she probably hates me now!

Arizona: I doubt she hates you. She's just probably confused as to why you ran!

Evelyn: I mean it's just wow. I never knew she felt that way. It seemed like she didn't want me.

Arizona: What did she say?

Evelyn: A lot of stuff, I'm not going to repeat everything. Basically she was saying she wants me and she's sorry for everything.

Arizona: And you rannnnn? I can't believe I'm best friends with the biggest idiot in the world.

Evelyn: Arizona!

Arizona: Okay I'm sorry. But you know what you gotta do.

Evelyn: What?

Arizona: It was a statement.

Evelyn: I think I know.

Arizona: And that is?

Evelyn: Go get her.

Arizona: and…

Evelyn: Make her mine.

Arizona: So what are you waiting for?

_No reply 10 minutes later_

Arizona:…. Haha, that's my girl.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. REVIEWWWWWW! ;)**


	38. We Had a Perfect Family What Happened?

**Okay so a lot of you guys have asked me about doing a sequel and continuing this story and what not, but I don't really know. I have to see about that. But I will have a new story up titled_ The Day After Eternity_, its a Cade, & Tandre, FutureFiction, also with Beck, Trina, and Robbie. Its with them and their kids and what not. But anywaysssss I will have to think more about making a sequel for this story, but until then; enjoy Chapter 38! **

* * *

Chapter 38

_We Had a Perfect Family; What Happened?_

**[Jade's POV]**

My heart started beating out of control and I was positive I could hear it. Every emotion known demand ran through my body in the matter of a second ending on rage as I pushed Cat as hard as I could away from me. The only sound that could be heard was Cat's back being smashed against her window and a small gasp from her son. She didn't even bother to open her eyes as she let out a small sigh.

"Cat." Was all I could say. I couldn't yell; Because I couldn't find the strength. I couldn't tell her off; Because I couldn't find the words. "You son of a bitch." I whispered as my finger pointed to her. I couldn't believe her. I was so fuckin' hurt and not for me, but for Tori. This aka innocent fucked up hoe, is supposed to be one of my wife's best friends and has always been, but look at what she does behind her back….._Look at what I've done behind her back._ I put my head down. I can believe I let this go this far. I knew what was coming from the start. I just knew it. You think someone would fuckin' get over you after what? About a 100 fucking years! Ugh! I opened my door and let myself out as I ran my hands threw my hair.

_God what am I doing? You're not supposed to be here Jade._

I didn't even hear Cat get out of the car before she spoke. "Jade I-"

I wanted to kill her and I made sure to give her the _I want to kill you right now_ glance before I pulled my phone out of my pocket.

**RING, RING, RING, RING, RING, RING, RING**

_You have reached the voice mailbox of "Toriiiiiii Westttttt!" please lleave- __**CLICK**_

**RING, RING, RING, RING, RING, RING, RING**

_You have reached the voice mailbox-__**CLICK**_

"Fuck!"

**RING, RING, RING, RING, RING, RING, RING**

_Hey you've reached Shiloh-_

"Jade listen-"

"Cat go the fuck home! I'm done with you!" I said as I dialed the house phone number.

**RING, RING, RING**

"Hello?"

"Stallone where-"

"Bitch. What do you want?" Stallone spat into the phone.

I opened my mouth but quickly closed it and nodded. _Okay, I deserved that._

"Stallone where's your mother?"

"And who's giving a shit?"

"Look Stallone I'm fuckin' sorry okay! Where is she!?"

"Why the fuck do you care!?"

"Because she's my wife!"

"You wasn't saying that when you were slapping her around now were you!?"

My face instantly turned red with rage and I swear I could feel smoke coming from my ears. "Stallone give Tori the damn phone! Now!"

"Sorry I can't do that."

"Why!"

"Because she's not 100% capable of listening and comprehending all of the bullshit you have to say!"

"What the hell does that mean!?"

"Come home and you'll find out!" With that the line went dead and I literally screamed. I turned back to Cat's car and grabbed my keys out before I started storming down the street.

"Jade!" I heard Cat running up behind me. "Jade wait I-"

I turned and grabbed her arm as tight as I could as I let my nails sink into her in which she hollered out in pain.

"You listen to me." I stated through gritted teeth. "Never call me, never text me, never email me, never mail me, never contact me what-so-ever. Never call my wife, never text my wife, never email my wife, never mail my wife, never contact my wife what-so-ever. I never want to see you again Cat and I mean never. You disgust me. I felt sorry for you, I did and I just can't believe you right now. Do you know how Tori would feel!?

"How would you know? _You're _not there with her."

I instantly let her go making her fall to the ground. "Stay out of my life Caterina."

* * *

**[Shiloh's POV]**

"Go to your room and go to sleep Tori and leave me the hell alone! Ughh!"

**SLAM!**

_What the hell?_ Me and Sunshine gave each other a confused look before we hurried out of my room. I looked down the hall to see Tori leaned up against Stallone's bedroom door with her forehead pressed against it.

"Well fine." Tori stated in a mocking voice before she turned and started walking down the hall.

"Tori what's going on?" I stepped in front of her.

She pointed at me like I was in trouble. "You know what's going on? You're sister…er. Is being a….bitch." She said with extra emphasis on _bitch _as spit came flying on my face.

"Dang Tori, say it, don't spray…what did you say?" I asked in shock as I just realized what she said. Tori would never in her right mind call any of us bitches. So I knew I heard wrong.

"I said, your sister." She poked me on my shoulder. "Yourrrr sister is being a bitchhh."

_I definitely heard correctly._ "What? Are you serious right now? What happened?"

I turned to look at Sunshine who held a clear face like she was in la, la land and rolled my eyes before I turned back to Tori.

She waved it off and started walking passed us towards the stairs. "Whatever, fuck it."

I watched as she held tightly onto the rail with both hands and struggle her way down.

"Tori are you alrigh-"

"She's drunk." Sunshine said in a devastated voice as she still stood facing the opposite direction like she was scared to turn around.

I turned to her. "What? No she's not. She doesn't drink. What would make you think that?"

Sunshine turned to me with a twitched eye. "Could you not smell her you idiot!? The whole hallway smells like alcohol! What are you stupid!?"

I scrunched my face. "Excuse me?"

Her face instantly fell. "I'm sorry." She sighed.

"Sunshine what the hell was that for?"

She looked down and as she started standing on the sides of her feet like she was nervous or something. "I guess I just got a little upset for a moment. You see, my mom dr-"

"-Hey I'll be back laterrrr!" We heard Tori scream from downstairs as the front door opened.

Sunshine instantly pushed passed me and started to sprint down the stairs. I watched as she pulled Tori back in the house and slammed the door back in front of her. "What are you trying to kill yourself!?" She yelled as she snatched Tori's keys from her.

"Pshh and who do you think you are?" Tori said bending down to her face and talking to Sunshine as if she were a 5 year old.

I watched as Sunshine pushed Tori out of her face. "You're so weak Tori. Alcohol isn't going to fix shit! It never has! It never will! It's death, that's what it is! Here do you wanna die!? Huh?" She opened the front door back and dangled Tori's car keys in front of it as if she held up some bacon for a big dog. "Is that what you want? If you don't give a shit then go! And send me a postcard from hell!" She shook the keys harder.

It was in a split second when I saw the keys being snatched out of Sunshine's hand, but it wasn't Tori who did it, it was Jade.

**[Jade's POV]**

It didn't take long to get back to Cat's house on foot based on the fact that I ran the entire way. So many things were going through my mind I felt like I was going to explode and not in the good way. Once I in my car I was unstoppable. I ran every light, ran every stop sign, I didn't give a fuck and apparently neither did the police.

I pulled up and literally jumped out of the car before I started running to the front door which was clearly wide open as Sunshine dangled keys in front of it. _The hell is she doing?_

Once I reached the door I snatched the keys out of her hands and noticed they were Tori's. Sunshine's face was the color of cherries and it looked as if she was ready to kill somebody. I glance up and see Tori standing there with a goofy smile on her face and Shiloh standing at the top of the stairs with a lost expression.

"What the hell is going on!?" I yelled as I slammed the door.

"Well, well, well look who decided to come home." I heard Stallone as she walked passed Shiloh and down the stairs.

"What's going on?" I ask again.

Sunshine opened the front door and stomped out. That's when Shiloh finally came running downstairs, I guess to chase after her but I grabbed her arm. "Don't chase her!"

"I have too!"

"No you don't! I don't want you talking to her anymore!"

"Oh yeah right, I forgot I can't talk to her because she's gay right? And you're sooo against gay people! Oh but isn't this you're wife!?" She turned around and stomped back up the stairs.

I sighed. I'll get to her in a minute. I turned my attention back to the situation at hand. "What the hell is going on Stallone?"

"Why don't you ask Tori?" Stallone stated as she pushed passed me and out of the door.

"Wait where the hell are you going!?"

"Somewhere you're not."

_I'll deal with her later then too. _

I turned to Tori who was now smiling regularly and had her arms crossed. "Tori." My hands went up and fell back down to hit my thighs. "I'm sorry-"

She held her hand up then let it fall. "Heyyy babyyyy." She said in a mocking voice. "You want to say sorry, but there's something that I wanna say to youuuuuuuu" She said in a sing song voice.

"Tori why-"

"Fuck. Youuuuuuu" She held both of her middle fingers up at me and stuck out her tongue.

I took a step closer to her. "Tori what the-" My scrunched confused face instantly cleared up as I smelled the strong scent of alcohol. "God Tori really!?"

I grabbed Tori's wrist and started to run upstairs dragging her behind me. "Help! I'm being kidnapped! Kidnapped I tell ya!" She screamed.

"Hush Tori!" I yelled as I reached our room. I threw Tori in and slammed the door behind me.

"Tori what the hell am I supposed to say to you when you're like this!? Ughhhh!" I scream as I kicked the nightstand over. "Go to bed!"

"But it's like, morning outside." She said as she threw her body back on the bed.

I climbed onto the bed and pulled her up to the pillows and laid next to her. I put my arms around her waist and forced her head to my chest before I gave it a gentle kiss. It wasn't seconds before I heard her snoring into my chest.

"I'm so sorry Tori. I love you so much. You're everything to me. My family is everything to me. I swear I never meant to hurt you. I love you. I love you baby. I went to Cat's house. I thought about things I shouldn't have thought about. She tried to kiss me Tori, but I swear I didn't kiss her back. I didn't even think twice about kissing her back. She's a lunatic. How can I tell you this when you wake up huh? It will crush your heart. Haven't I done that enough?" I lean back and close my eyes as I hold her tighter. "I didn't mean to drive you to this. This wasn't supposed to happen. I just wish I can take it all back. I wish everything was as it used to be. Perfect. We had a perfect family Tori what happened? What the hell is going on? I wish life had a rewind button, but unfortunately it doesn't. Now I have to fix everything. One, by one. Starting with you." I kissed her again. "Please forgive me.

_Please Forgive me._

* * *

__**Thanks for reading. Please Review! :)**


	39. One Step Forward

**Sorry it took so long to update..I'm like super sick, but I managed to get Chapter 39 done :)**

* * *

Chapter 39

_One Step Forward_

**[Stallone's POV]**

I walked down the few steps rolling my eyes at Jade. I can't believe her ass, but I'm not even worried about her right now. Evelyn has sent me a text a few minutes ago telling me she's on her way. That's all the message said. There's no fuckin' way I'm letting her come into this rageified house at this moment so I decided to just meet her outside.

I sighed as I hopped onto the back of my car and waited for her to pull up. I knew she was going to call soon; I knew this wasn't over. As mad as I was earlier, I just don't feel that anymore. As I thought more and more about it, I understand why she ran. No lie, I probably would have run too. I probably said too much at one time. I should have took it slower. Evelyn is pretty much a tough one though, so her running was a surprise. But I can't be mad; not at her. Not anymore. Not ever.

It wasn't long before I saw her white Avalon park alongside the sidewalk in front of my house. I watched as she opened her door and slowly got out of her car. She gave me a glance then put her head down with her hands in her pockets as she approached me.

"Hey." She said in a soft voice glancing up at me as I still sat on my car.

"Hey."

She sighed. "Stallone listen I'm-"

"-I'm sorry." I said beating her to it.

She gave me a confused look. "Why are you sorry?"

I shrugged. "I know you didn't see it, but I acted like a bitch when I got home, and I'm sorry for that. I can't blame you for running."

She gave a slight smile as she tilted her head to the side. "So my Prettyface does have a sweet side?"

_Did she say "my"…_I gave her a playful mug. "Don't get mushy Read."

She chuckled and hopped onto the car beside me. We sat in silence for a few moments as we watched the cars speed down the street.

"Do you ever wonder where all these cars are going?"

I turned to her with a lifted brow as she still stared at the moving cars. I knew there was something behind what she said, but me being me, I didn't catch it. So I answered the way any other idiot would.

"No."

She closed her eyes and gave another small chuckle. "Sometimes it just seems like all the cars are driving on a road that leads to nowhere." She put her head down. "It just seems like this whole time I was on a road that lead to nowhere."

I grabbed her hand. "I'm sorry Evelyn."

She shrugged and looked at me with tears in her eyes. "How am I supposed to feel Stallone? This whole time I've been trying and trying to give you my heart, but you held me at a distance, you kept pushing me aside. And finally, finally when I just told myself fuck it; you come running to me pushing everything back to Chapter 1. How do I know you are for real this time? How do I know we won't just go through all that shit all over again? How do I know you're done with the bullshity games, and is ready for a real relationship? How Stallone? How?

"This is how." I put my hand behind her neck as I leaned in and pushed my lips to hers. Instantly I felt something go through my body. It was strong. Stronger than any other feeling as it went through my body and straight to my heart. Her lips moved along with mine in a soft sweet, pure manner. I slowly ran my tongue across her bottom lip and she didn't hesitate opening her mouth and letting me in. Our tongues meet softly, they didn't battle, but they moved with each other like love. She let out a small moan and I instantly pushed her harder into the kiss. Our breathing started to get heavy and I could feel both of our hearts racing. I finally pulled back and looked into her eyes in which she gave a sad smile as a tear escaped her eye. I leaned in and kissed it away before I pulled her into a hug.

"There's no other person I could ever want; and I'm sorry it took me until now to realize that. You're mine Evelyn Read."

_You're mine._

* * *

**[Shiloh's POV]**

I laid on my bed with my face in my pillow. It's just not fair. And it's not even the fact that I couldn't chase after her that I was upset. It was the fact that Jade wouldn't let me. She wouldn't let me love her if I wanted to. It's the fact that she can't seem to accept me for me, but is this even me?

**KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK**

"Shiloh we need to talk."

I rolled my eyes so hard I could have sworn I saw my brain. I heard the door open and close softly and in moments the bed sank down.

"Leave me alone Jade please."

She gave a small sigh. "No. C'mon sit up." She tugged on my shirt.

I reached over and grabbed another pillow and threw it over my head as I groaned.

"That's not sitting up." She said in a playful tone, but I wasn't playing. I wanted her out of my room.

I suddenly felt a head lay on my back and an arm go around the back of my waist. "C'mon Shi sit up; talk to me."

"Jade get off of me." I wiggled, but she didn't budge.

She gave another sigh. "Shiloh listen." She said as she removed herself from me and replaced her head with a soft hand. "I'm sorry."

I was waiting to hear more but there was a long silence and my anger grew suddenly. "Is that all you have to say!?" I yelled into my pillow.

"No. I just wanted to make sure you were listening." She said as she grabbed the back of my shirt and lifted me up in one quick motion. My hair fell in front of my face and I closed my eyes as Jade reached up and pulled it back because I didn't want to see her face.

"Open your eyes."

I shook my head.

"Fine whatever just…Shiloh I am sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you or anything. Of course I love you there's nothing that you can say or do that will make me love you any less. You're my daughter, you're my flesh and blood. I can't…judge you. If you like females Shiloh then I'm perfectly okay with that. I was just upset and it wasn't with you. I was just taking things out on you I guess, I don't even know. I don't care who you like. Okay. If you want to date girls then fine with me. I'm sorry for putting you through this. I don't know what my problem is. It's a question that has been asked over and over to me and I have no answer. They say I've lost my mind and babygirl I probably have. It's just so much going on and when I think about it, it seems that I started it all, but you know…I don't know. Now listen if you want to date girls okay, but I don't want you dating Sunshine and don't ask me why. I love you Shiloh and I do hope you forgive me for acting like a bitch to you. I haven't really lived up to the mother status and I'm sorry for that. I know I'm not the perfect one, but hopefully one day I will be the perfect mother to my girls. I love you." She leaned over and gave me a kiss on my forehead.

I sighed but I stayed silent. The only thing that was running through my mind is the fact that she said I can't date Sunshine; something that should upset me, but it doesn't. I really do like Sunshine don't get me wrong, but…the closer we seem to get, the further away I want to go. When she kisses me I do like it and all and it does make me feel good, but deep down, there's something that I don't want. Deep down I don't feel right. I don't feel complete. When I kissed Johnson, before he went all crazy and all, I felt right. I felt like that is what I wanted until he did all that crazy stuff. So I felt after that I wanted to be with a girl. I had thoughts long ago, thinking I was definitely a lesbian because of the way I stared at my sister a couple of times and how I use to stare at other girls. I mean I looked at the guys, but not how I looked at the girls. Then when I did date Johnson, I loved him, if he wasn't so crazy I feel like our relationship could have went so much further and I like that. Now Sunshine is here. She wants my heart and it's like she's silently begging for it and as much as I want to give it to her, I don't feel right. I don't feel like Sunshine is what I want. I don't feel like dating females is what I just really really want. I was just pushed to this sort of thing with my family being lesbians and all, I just figured I am too and when I just think and think, I believe that I'm not lesbian, or bisexual. I think I'm straight. I'm confused. I don't know what I am. I just need time. I need Sunshine to back off for a while, but I can't tell her that. I can't hurt her feelings like that. That girl loves me I know it. So how can I tell her to please back away?

I watched as Jade sat there in silence the whole time I was deep in thought. She didn't say a word she just sat there. Holding my hand. Glancing at me every now and then. I know she is waiting for me to talk, and she is giving me all the time I need but I don't have anything to say. I mean of course I forgive her. I can never hold a grudge against somebody. We all make mistakes and I know she's sincere from the heart right now. I want to talk to her about my struggle with my sexual orientation, but I just don't feel right talking to her. And yes I can always talk to Tori, but…I don't know. There's only one person that I can go to without being scared to just be me. And know I know she will listen to every word I have to say now and will give me the best advice possible and that's my sister.

"I love you too Jade and I forgive you. We all make mistakes. It's fine." I finally responded.

She gave my hand a squeeze and gave me another kiss on the forehead, but held a sad face.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I put my hand to her face.

She pulled my hand from her face and kissed it. "I'm just so sorry for what I know I put you through."

"It's okay mom. I still love you." I smiled.

She smiled and pulled me into a hug. She finally pulled out and gave her eyes a wipe.

"All Jadeyyyy is cryingggggg." I teased.

"Never again call me Jadey." She said in a serious tone then gave a small smile in which I smiled back.

"C'mon the Scissoring 3 is supposed to come on soon. You're going to watch it with me." She said as she grabbed my hand and pulled me off of the bed with her.

"But that movie scares the crap out of me." I wined as I was being dragged.

"More reasons for us to cuddle."

I rolled my eyes. I can't lie I do love cuddling with Jade. When her arms are around me I feel like nothing on Earth can ever hurt me. That I'm protected. Always.

_An evening with Jade, it's been awhile._ I smiled at the thought as we started down the stairs.

_This one step forward to a better life._

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Review pleaseeeeee! :)**_  
_


	40. Show Me That You Care

Chapter 40

_Show Me That You Care_

**[Roxy's POV]**

Monday Morning

"Daddy I just want to go home."

He sighed "Why what happened?"

"I just want to leave here, please come get me." I begged.

"There's got to be a reason you want to leave so suddenly. Did something happen between you and Stallone? Or is it something else?"

"Daddy I don't want to talk about it okay. Can you please, please come get me."

He sighed. "Let me talk to Robbie and I'll get back with you alright?"

"Alright." I sighed.

"I love you."

"I love you too daddy."

"Okay, talk to you soon." With that the line went dead.

"You're such a punk." Jaylen said as she swung softly on the wing beside me.

"I am not. You don't know how it feels Jaylen."

She stopped her swing. "Roxy this has been a long time coming. You knew good and damn well Stallone had a thing for some other hoe so I don't know why you trippin'." She said starting her swing again.

Jaylen was right. It had been a long time coming, but seeing Stallone kiss that Evelyn girl made my heart sink. I wanted her and she knew that. She was supposed to have wanted me too. I had caught her and Evelyn sitting on Stallone's car after I was coming back from my walk. I watched as they talked and what not, and Stallone grabbed her hand. Then it wasn't long till she closed the gap between them and I literally felt like my heart was ripped out. But I deserved that. That can't be anything compared to how I made her feel when she caught me with Essence. There's just no way I can stay another night at that house. Last night was already horrible as I slept on her floor, just picturing that scene over and over. I can't deal with this right now.

I sighed. "Whatever."

"Whatever my ass. You have no place to be mad. So suck it the hell up and find you another bitch."

"Like who Jaylen?"

She shrugged. "Why don't you find a man I don't understand how you and Stallone can date girls, it's just….eww!" She said as she swung higher.

"Whatever Jay. What guy would want to date me?"

She immediately stopped her swing again and looked at me with big eyes. "Roxanna Ranae Oliver!"

"What!?"

"You practically have every guy at Hollywood Arts drooling over you and you are going to ask what guy would want to date you!? I ought to smack you right now!"

"They are not drooling over me! They drool over Stallone." I put my head down.

She scrunched her face up. "Ain't nobody after Stallone but the females! I mean yeah Stallone is pretty and all but Roxy you are one bad bitch, no homo. You can have anybody you want and you're over here complaining that your best friend, or so called it, doesn't want to date you! Are you crazy!?"

"Yeah but all those guys really just wants to fuck you know?"

"No all of them Roxy. You should give them a chance."

I sighed.

"I know a good guy who use to like you, but you kept pushing him away."

"Yeah like who?"

"Statige."

This is the second time his name has been brought up. I mean I use to like Statige and all, but that was back then. I don't really have feelings for him like that anymore and it's apparent he has none for me, based on the fact he asked Stallone out and not me.

"He doesn't like me Jaylen. He sat there and asked Stallone out."

"Yeah cause he's trying to get close to you! Duh! That boy knows good and damn well Stallone is a flat out pussy eater. So why the hell would he ask her out!?"

She was right, but still. "Because..I don't know Jay, stop flooding me with questions!"

"I asked you like two questions hoe." She said as she stood up out of her swing.. "So I'm 'bout to go chill with my fam. They say I don't spend enough time with them even though I'm home like 24 7, but you know…what the hell ever. Anyways you want a ride back to Lone's place or what?"

I sighed. "It's fine, I can walk. Thanks for coming."

"Yeah don't get used to it."

I smiled as I waved her off.

_Statige…..maybe._

* * *

**[Tori's POV]**

I woke up to the sound of somebody on the phone.

"….No she's asleep…..oh really?...Is she alright?...The woman is like 1000 years old by now I would be ready to die….…yeah….Alright well we'll see you guys some other time then…Ok I'll tell Tori you called….alright….k bye."

I opened my eyes to see Jade reaching over me to put my phone back on my nightstand beside me.

"J..Jade?" I asked confusedly. _When the hell did she get home?_

"Man I thought you'd never wake up." She said as she kissed my forehead.

"What? When did you come home?" I asked as I sat up and immediately got a headache.

She chuckled. "You seriously don't remember me coming home yesterday?"

I closed my eyes and thought. "No."

She laughed. "What the hell did you drink?" She said as she crawled out of the bed.

I shrugged. "Jade I'm sorry."

"It's fine Tori. I started it."

"No Jade, I shouldn't have ever made you leave, no matter what."

"I deserved it. I actually need to talk to you about that though."

"What do you mean?"

"Tori…" I watched as she hesitated for a moment. "Please don't be mad at me okay."

"Um, okay."

She bit her nail before she started talking really fast. "So I went to Cat's house you know because I didn't have anywhere else to go, and I thought about what happened between us all those years ago and I shouldn't have, I was sexually frustrated and I was lost so I masturbated at the thought while I was in the shower, she wanted to spend the day with me, but I wanted to come home then she got all mad saying that I need to spend more time with her and she took me to the carnival and she tried to kiss me Tori but I swear on everything I didn't kiss her back, I pushed her and I ran home I told her I never wanted to see her again I love you Tori, you're everything to me, I'm so sorry that happened and there's no way I would ever kiss anyone but you or lay with anyone but you I love you so so so much and I'm so fucking sorry for everything I've done I just want to make things right again please forgive me Tori I didn't mean for anything like that to happen I just needed a place to sleep that's all I wanted."

I sat there with my mouth hanging slightly open. Did she just say Cat tried to kiss her? That's the only thing I caught. That's the only thing I remember out of the whole speech she just gave me. My mind froze at the words. Maybe I didn't hear them correctly.

"C-Cat did what?"

"She, she tried to kiss me, but I swear on everything on my life, I didn't kiss her back and I didn't hesitate pushing her away from me. I couldn't believe her."

"Cat? Our friend Cat? My best friend Cat tried to kiss, my- my wife?"

I watched as Jade silently nodded.

I shook my head. "Why?"

"She claims she missed me or whatever the fuck she said. It was some fucked up shit Tori. I'm so sorry, but I had to tell you this."

My heart started to ache at the thought of my sweet and innocent best friend that I've known since high school would go behind my back and try to do something like that. There's no way Cat did that. Jade's lying. She's a liar.

"You're lying." I said without thinking about it first.

She stood up. "I'm not lying Tori!"

"Cat would never do anything like that Jade!"

"Tori!" She walked over to me and put her hands on my face making me look directly into her eyes. "Victoria Marie West, I swear on my life, on my children's lives, on your life, I am not lying to you." She nodded my head for me as she spoke. "Okay Tori. I'm so sorry. She hurt me too."

She gently let go of my face as hurt ran through my body. _How could she?_

Two tears fell from my face as I nodded again for no apparent reason.

"Baby, don't." Jade said as she came and sat down on the edge of the bed pulling me into her lap in one quick motion.

I laid my head into her chest as she gave me a kiss on my head and then rested her chin on the top of it.

"Why would she do that?"

"I don't know Tori."

"Why would you do that?"

"Do what?"

"The things you've done Jade. All the things you've done."

She gave a sad sigh as her arms wrapped around me tighter. "Tori I just lost my mind I guess. I have no idea what took over me. I was upset for no reason; making big deals out of things that really shouldn't matter. I'm so sorry Ladybug. You are everything, my family is everything, I was just, I don't even know, I guess blind. I was stupid. I'm sorry. I'm here now. I want to fix things with you guys. How can I fix this Tori?"

I smiled as I felt a wet drop sink into my hair. "You already are Jadey Bear." I look up and smile at her.

She gave a small chuckle. "Okay enough with the mushy crap, it's making me sick." She said as she gave me a kiss on the forehead.

I sighed. "So what about Cat?"

She huffed. "What about…_that_?"

"Where's Sunshine? Is she still here?"

"Psshhhh. No. She ran out."

"What? Why? Is Shiloh with her?"

"No. Shiloh doesn't have permission to talk to her anymore."

I instantly sat up and scooted off her lap to my feet. "Jade you can't do that. I know Cat is a fucking piece of ughhh!" I scream as the thought came back into my mind but I instantly shook it away. "-Whatever, but you can't stop Shiloh from being friends with Sunshine, she has nothing to do with what her mother did, and same as for Evelyn and Stallone."

She stood up. "Tori are you crazy? If my kids hang around Cat's daughters, that means we will have to see Cat! Do you want that? I never want to see that bitch again Tori!"

"What if your mother told you couldn't be with me because of something my mother did? What would you do?"

"I would say fuck _that!_ I'm doing what I please."

"And what do you think Stallone and Shiloh will do?" I crossed my arms.

I watched as she flared her nose and pushed her lips together giving me an evil look.

"Fine whatever Tori. I don't understand how you can say that after your BEST FRIEND did something like that, but whatever." I watched as she turned away and crossed her arms like a 5 year old.

I walked over and pulled her arms uncrossed. "Because I care about my children's feelings Jade."

"I do too!"

"Not lately. Show me that you care, don't tell me." I said as I tapped her nose and walked back over to the bed. I grabbed my phone off of the night stand to check my messages.

"Oh yeah Andre called. He said his grandmom is going to be put in a nursing home this week because she's completely lost it. He said he'll have to come another time." She stayed nonchalantly.

"His grandmother? She's still alive!?"

"That's what I was saying. She is at least 1000 years old I'm sure!"

I laughed as I walked back over to Jade and wrapped my arms around her neck. "I'm glad my Jade came home."

She responded by closing the gap between us only to pull back. "I love you Tori. I'm sorry for everything."

"Oh I bet."

"Cocky aren't we?" She lifted a brow.

"Aren't I always?" I closed the gap between us this time, only for her to pull back again.

"No. Because then you would get on my last nerves and I would have killed you by now." She smiled.

I rolled my eyes and pulled her back to my lips.

_Fuck Cat. I'm just glad my wife's home._

* * *

**Hey all you silent readers that's been reading since day 1! Yeah YOU! I want to hear from you too! Review guyssss! BTW the story will be ending soon :( sad I know...**_  
_


	41. I Love You

**Hey guys please check out my new story! It's up now! And I've thought more about it. I just might do a sequel to this... but still thinking...!**

* * *

Chapter 41

_I Love You_

**[Shiloh's POV]**

**RING, RING, RING**

"Hello?" Sunshine said in a sad voice.

"Sunshine! I've been trying to call you forever! Are you okay!? Why did you run off!"

"I'm fine Shiloh calm down." She said in a happier voice.

"Why did you run off?"

I heard her give a small sigh . "I just got a little upset."

"But why?"

"Well Tori…"

"Tori what?" I asked.

"She scared me. I hate when people drink. My mom use to drink sometimes and-"

"Your mom!?"

"Yes. I mean she doesn't anymore. But when she did she used to make me so upset. She would leave the house sometimes and not come back until the next day and I would think she might have died or something. She didn't do it for long and I don't know why she did it at all, but it use to scare the crap out of me and I just hate to see anybody close to me drink. So when I saw Tori drunk and her saying she was going to leave, it just upset me. I'm sorry."

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that, and its fine don't apologize."

"Yeah. Well I'll have to call you back, I'm doing some cleaning right now."

"Alright."

"Ok love you."

I paused for a moment. _Did she just say she loves me?_

"Uh…uh..I.I"

She laughed. "Byesss."

With that the line with dead.

I sat there in shock for just a moment not knowing how to feel.

_What the hell am I supposed to do?_

I sighed again as I walked out of my room and downstairs. I watched as Stallone read the back of a cereal box as if there were instructions on how to make a bowl.

"Forgot how to make a bowl of cereal?" I asked with a lifted brow and a chuckle as I hopped up onto the counter.

She looked up at me with a look of confusion. "No. I don't even know why I was staring. I slick was daydreaming." She said putting the cereal back on top of the fridge.

"You look extra happy." I said as I studied her bright face.

"Well maybe I am."

"Why?"

She walked over and leaned onto the island that sat in front of me and crossed her arms. "Because." She said with an evil smile.

"Becauseee?"

She smiled. "Let's say my single status has changed."

I smiled. "Who?"

"Evelyn."

My smile grew. "Aww yay. I'm happy for you guys."

Her smile disappeared. "You sound fake as hell Shiloh."

"No really, I really am happy for you guys."

"You don't sound happy." She sighed. "What's wrong?"

_What Stallone actually realizing something isn't right? What? She's really asking me what's wrong? Does she actually care this time? _

I shrugged. "Nothing."

She uncrossed her arms and hopped onto the island she was leaning on. "C'mon Shiloh spit it out."

I looked down. "It's just, you know, Sunshine."

"Yes I know Sunshine. You like her right?"

"I mean I-"

She cut me off, "-Confused?" She lifted a brow.

My eyes got a little big. "Yeah" I said with surprise that she figured things out so quickly. "How'd you know?"

She smiled. "Because I know these things." She rubbed her nails on her shirt and then blew them off in a playful manner. "So what happened?"

I sighed again. "Well I thought I liked her, I really did, but the more she kissed me and the more we got closer I just don't feel like this is what I want. I don't feel right when I think about being with her. I felt right when I was with Johnson you know? Like before he went all crazy, but I felt right. I'm just thinking you know….what if I'm not really gay or anything? I kind of feel like maybe I was pushed into thinking I was because literally my whole immediate family is and after Johnson and all that crap I really thought I felt that way; then when Jade went all crazy because I said something about maybe liking her I really felt like why am I even doing this? I mean I know Jade really didn't have any feeling effect on me, but she kind of opened my eyes little bit. I actually did realize something and that's that I don't think I really like girls."

"Alright so let me get this straight. You thought you like chicks because everybody else here does and after what Johnson did to you, you really thought you wanted them, then apparently Jade went crazy on you, and she made you realize you don't like chicks, so now you are really straight but you're not positive?"

I shook my head. "but I'm sad-"

"-And you are sad because Sunshine actually likes you but you aren't really feeling her and you don't want to tell her that because you are afraid of hurting her feelings."

I look at her again wide eyed. "Uh yeah. What do I do?"

She hopped down from the island and walked over to me. "You just tell her how you feel Shiloh. Sunshine is a sweet girl. She'll understand." She put a hand on my knee as she looked up at me since I was taller than her sitting on the counter.

"But Shiloh, is that what you really want?" She removed her hand and backed away. "Just think about it; the sun doesn't shine like it used to Shi. It's like every day is a rainy day around here. So wouldn't you pick a sunshine day over a rainy one? I know I would." She turned and walked to the exit of the kitchen before turning to me. "And you should too."

* * *

**[Roxy's POV]**

Tuesday Afternoon

"Alright you got everything?" My dad asked as he sat in the living room with Tori and Jade.

"Yes."

I was so happy he finally got an apartment for us to stay in, so I didn't have to go stay with that Robbie freak and his kids. He did mention he was confirming the divorce between him and my mother; which does make me pretty sad, but I'll live. I was just happy to be getting back to my family, my dad.

"It was great to see you Beck." Tori said as she wrapped her arms lovingly around him in which he returned the hug.

"It was okay." Jade shrugged.

I watched as my dad smiled and pulled her into a hug as well.

"Thanks guys for letting her stay for a few days. We'll see you guys soon." He smiled.

"It was no problem. See you Roxy." Tori said as she gave me a small hug.

"Bye kid." Jade gave me a pat on the back.

"I'm clearly not a kid." I told her.

"Don't count on it." Jade said.

"What?"

Daddy laughed as he pulled me out of the door.

_Well life goes on._

* * *

**[Evelyn's POV]**

One Week Later

"So what do you want to watch?" I asked as I looked through Stallone's movies.

"The Lion king?" She lifted a brow.

I laughed. "Isn't that the movie I suggested that first night?"

"Yes, and that very first night didn't you try so hard to get those lips to mine?" She laughed.

I walked over and sat on the couch beside her. "I did, but your little sister kept interrupting!" I laughed again.

"That was hilarious now that you think back."

"No! I was pissed!" I crossed my arms.

"What!" She pretended to be shocked. "Evelyn? Pissed? No way!"

"Shut up Stallone!"

"You know what." She smiled.

"What?"

"You should show me how that kiss was going to go." She lifted a brow.

"Hmmmm" I pretended to think. "I think it was going to go something like this." I grabbed her face and started to pull her to my lips.

"Stallone!"

_HELLLL THE FUCKKKKK NOOOOOOOOO SHEEEE DIDN'TTTTTTT!_

I instantly pulled away from her and pouted.

"Nuh un! Not in this lifetime." She grabbed my face again and smashed my lips to hers.

"Awwww." I heard Shiloh say in the background as I smiled into the kiss.

"What is it Shiloh? What the hell is up with your timing?" Stallone said after she pulled away from the quick kiss.

"I was just wondering where you put my RocaWear jacket?"

"It's right there." She pointed to the coat rack by the door.

"Oh." She said as she grabbed the jacket. "Bye!" She opened the door.

"Wait where are you going?"

She smiled. "Out."

"With who?" Stallone lifted a brow

I watched as Shiloh gave a smile and a wink as she closed the door.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Reviewwww! And don't forget to check out my new story!**


	42. But Until Then

Chapter 42

_But Until Then…_

**[Shiloh's POV]**

2 Years later

"I can't fit it!"

"If your boobs weren't so got damn big! Suck it in!" Jaylen yelled as she zipped the back of the dress the rest of the way up and then spun me around to her.

"You look perfect!" Roxy smiled as she admired the purple and black dress I wore.

"Just breathe you look fine girl." Jaylen smiled.

Tonight was the Prom at Hollywood Arts and I had to look perfect. I got my dress, my nails, my hair, my make-up my everything did! Tonight was _going_ to be perfect and I just couldn't wait.

"Where's my sister?" I asked as I looked around Roxy to my bedroom door where she was standing just a few moments ago.

Jaylen rolled her eyes. "No tellin''."

Just then the door busted open. "Okay are you ready!?" Stallone smiled as she held a camera in her hand. "Awwww look at you! Smile." She said as she flashed the camera.

I rolled my eyes. "Why are you guys making such a big deal?"

"Because it's your first Prom! You always make a big deal!" Roxy yelled.

"Here sit down let me help you with your shoes."

I took a seat at the edge of my bed and lifted my legs as she slid the clear & purple sandal hills onto my feet. She stood up and pulled me to my feet as she dusted off my dress and fixed my hair. She looked me into my eyes and smiled. "You look gorgeous Shiloh."

I smiled. "Thanks."

"Hey your ride is hereeeeeee." Tori said as she stepped into my room.

"Awww baby." She covered her mouth as tears filled her eyes.

"Ma' really?" Stallone rolled her eyes as she pulled me aside. "Just breathe alright. You'll love tonight. You're stunning. Everything will be perfect. Smile."

"Awwww Shiloh let me get a picture!" Tori said as she pushed Stallone out of the way.

"Damn Vicky. Calm the hell down." Jaylen laughed as she grabbed the camera from Tori. "Go stand by your daughter, let me snap a pic."

After what seemed like ages of taking pictures and what not I was finally allowed to leave my room. They all walked down before me and told me to wait so I can make a _grand appearance._ I thought the whole grand appearance thing was so unnecessary but you know how people are.

"Okay you guys, the beautiful, the stunning, the lovely, my sister, my fam, my-"

"Get on with it Stallone!"

"- Shiloh West!" I heard Stallone finally say.

I walked up to the stairs with a huge smile and heard plenty of "awhhsss" and "ooohss" as I took each step. I saw everyone, but I was looking for that one special person; the one who asked me to the prom; my love for almost 2 years. My eyes finally landed on my love. I watched as a smile had spread across that beautiful face and it was contagious.

"You look absolutely pulchritudinous." My love said to me.

I shook my head and lifted a brow. "And what does that mean baby?"

"It means beautiful, Love." She leaned in and gave me a gentle kiss. "Are you ready?" She asked as she grabbed my hand.

"You guys are the cutest." Evelyn said as Stallone held her close to her by her waist.

"You two have a great night." Jade said as she walked up to us. She gave me a kiss on my forehead. "I'm proud of you." She smiled.

Sunshine grabbed my hand. "Alright you ready?"

"I'm always ready as long as it's with you."

_Tonight was going to be great._

* * *

**[Stallone's POV]**

So yes it's been two years, two long years. Of course I have to fill you in on what happened right because it would be wrong it I didn't.

I guess I should start off with my parents. I mean as for them they are still a happy go lucky; I love you so much; we will never split; you have my heart; I have your heart; loving couple. Happy for them.

Roxy, the girl is crazy in love. With me? No. Statige? No. It was so random but actually Michael hit on her last year. I mean she tried Statige out, and they did date for a couple of what? Weeks? Before they said they wasn't right for each other, but it's all good now.

Jaylen, she's just Jaylen, nothing important is happening with her. She's same ol' same ol'

Essence, the girl has…disappeared. I mean, it sounds creepy but I'm not the least bit worried. When she decides to show her face someday, I'm all ready to pop that bitch again. So whatever with her.

Beck, he and his wife got this divorce right, which definitely had to be the best thing for his family because every time you see this man he has the _I just got it in_ look on his face. He looks so fuckin' happy about life. And I'm happy for him.

Cat, I heard about what that hoe did. I mean I still see her all the damn time with me being with her daughter and all, and she still acts as innocent as ever. I don't like her and Evelyn has no problem with that knowing what happened. She never dares to step foot around here.

Shiloh, can you believe the girl is 16 now! Man, it wad just yesterday I was pushing her on the swing, now she's hitting up her first prom! By the way her and Sunshine are the cutest couple in the world. I mean besides me and Evelyn. She decided she did apparently like girls and if she didn't she sure as hell does now. Her and Sunshine are so freaking happy. I love them and I believe their relationship is going to go very far.

As for me, now 18, graduated and still living with these people I call parents; live is nice. Me and Evelyn are trying to find an apartment somewhere nearby, we need PRIVACY. Man I'll tell you, that's something we never get. Can you believe Tori caught us fucking!? Worst day of my life. Anyways, I can tell you it's been a long time, roller coaster ride, but at the end of the day I did find someone to share my heart with. Someone who won't abuse it, she cherishes it and I cherish every moment of everyday spent with her. She's everything to me. My life, my love, my heart. Everything is perfect, well for now. Evelyn showed me how to love, she picked up my heart and rearranged them in pieces that can't be broken. She's not afraid to love me and I'm not afraid to love her back.

As far as everything else goes, life is pretty smooth sailing for everyone right now so not much to talk about. I guess I can entertain you guys more if Shiloh decides to go crazy or Jade decides to start cutting herself again or something, or Essence decides to show her face again in this town, or Roxy shaves or head, or I get a boyfriend…HAHA, me getting a boyfriend, HA. Evelyn's all I need, butttttt until then, it's goodbye my friends…well not really my friends. I slick don't even know you. Wait who am I talking to?...Bye.

* * *

**Yes as sad as it is, this is the end of A Heart Of A Million Pieces. Soooo did you guys like it!? Silent Readers did you like it!? FEEDBACK! It's important! I have decided I will do a sequel, but they will be little stories, nothing big and not very soon. It will be a little while before I start on one. SO please review EVERYONE WHO READ IT! and let me know what you guys thought!? This was my first Fanficiton and I didn't think I would even get more than 10 reviews lol. You guys are all awesome for reading!**

**And check out my new story The Day After Eternity if you want to! Maybe you will like that just as much! And review on that story too! I like to know what you guys are thinking about the stories. Special shout out to Newsies73 , you give like the best reviews in the world! Anyways thanks again everyone for reading! *Kisses***


	43. Author's Note: Sequel

**Hey guys I decided to to that sequel earlier than I expected. So go check out the new story titled****_ Louder Than Silence_****! I hope you enjoy!**

**Thanks again for all the reviews and love! Love you guys! ;)**


End file.
